Danser Dans Le Noir
by SmileOfEm
Summary: AU-Sans Magie/ "-Dansez avec moi. -Vous partez si je danse avec vous ? La brune acquiesce de la tête" #DDNfic #DDNfic
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! Cette fois-ci pas de Caskett, pas de Bechloe mais du Fleurmione ! Je ne suis pas fan d'HP mais j'adore Clémence et Emma donc c'est tout à fait logique ! En tout cas j'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en review ou en tweetant avec #DDNfic ! Je ne connais pas vraiment ma fréquence de post, surement toutes les deux semaines dans le week-end mais ça dépendra aussi de comment j'avance dans l'écriture de la fic ! Enjoy votre lecture !_

* * *

L'heure tourne, elle n'arrête pas de regarder son téléphone. Elle ne cesse d'appuyer sur le bouton sur la tranche de son IPhone pour regarder l'heure. Elle lève souvent la tête, elle la voit assise près de la sortie. Il est l'heure pour Fleur de partir, de rentrer chez elle pourtant, elle ne se sent pas capable d'aller la voir pour lui demander de partir. Elle souffle légèrement. Aborder des inconnus n'a jamais été son fort, elle n'a jamais fait le premier pas vers une nouvelle personne quitte à rester seule. La solitude, elle ne l'a que très rarement connu, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais c'était avant. Elle inspire et expire fortement et s'avance vers la brune assise à côté de la porte. C'est souvent qu'elle la voit, pourtant, elle ne lui a jamais adressé une parole et lui a toujours imaginé une vie lorsqu'elle est de l'autre côté de la caisse. Fleur, elle la regarde souvent, mais la brune ne détourne jamais le regard de la pile de vinyles qui se trouvent devant elle. Elle se demande bien ce à quoi elle peut penser.

-Bonsoir, _dit-elle d'une voix assurée._

La brune ne détourne pas le regard, elle ne lui répond même pas. Cela a le don d'énerver Fleur. Intérieurement, elle se calme, elle se dit que ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, que cela va lui créer plus de problèmes qu'elle en a déjà. Si la brune vient à se plaindre à son patron, c'est à son travail qu'elle pourra dire au revoir et elle croulera sous les dettes. Sur le coup, en regardant la non-réaction de la femme, elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas poser sa main sur son épaule comme pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle est là, pourtant, elle n'ose pas. Et si ça lui faisait peur ? Elle ne veut pas lui faire peur, de plus, elle ne veut pas la toucher, elle n'est pas tactile, elle ne sait pas comment la femme en face d'elle pourrait le prendre.

-Excusez moi, je vais devoir fermé. Est-ce qu'il…  
-J'aime cette chanson, _dit la brune, lui coupant la parole._

Fleur lève les sourcils, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Déjà, la brune ne la salue pas, ne lui répond pas et elle se permet de lui couper la parole. Puis l'attention de Fleur se fait sur la musique. Elle aime aussi cette chanson, une musique d'amour « Everything I Do, I do it for you » de Bryan Adams. Elle avait adoré le film qui allait avec cette chanson. Elle soupire et finit par se dire que la brune partira à la fin de la chanson. Elle se retourne pour aller à la caisse, pour commencer à éteindre les lumières et elle finira par éteindre la musique, mais la voix de la brune se fait à nouveau entendre, une voix douce, mais qui pourrait paraître autoritaire dans sa façon de lui faire sa demande.

-Dansez avec moi.

Fleur s'arrête net, elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Doit-elle accepter la danse ? Pourquoi même danser ? Elles ne se connaissent pas. Elle se retourne vers la brune qui la fixe. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit son visage de face. C'est une petite mine qu'elle voit sur le visage de la brune. Un léger maquillage habille ses yeux, elle n'a pas l'air de passer beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain le matin se dit Fleur en voyant les cernes de la brune.

-Vous partez si je danse avec vous ?

La brune acquiesce de la tête puis se lève. Plus elle s'approche, plus le cœur de Fleur bat fort. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, ni comment s'y prendre. Ses bras le long du corps, ça a l'air mal parti pour danser. Les mains de la brune attrapent les siennes. De la main droite, elle colle la main gauche de Fleur contre son dos, cette même main vient se placer sur l'épaule de Fleur. Elles sont proches ce qui rend la blonde mal à l'aise. Elle respire fort, la brune l'entend. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage alors que celui de Fleur est crispé. Elle ne sait pas danser, elle le sait, elle galère à suivre les pas de son partenaire. Ce sont les jambes de la brune qui se collent à celles de la blonde pour l'accompagner dans le mouvement. Fleur se laisse faire, sa partenaire a l'air plus expérimenté qu'elle dans ce domaine. Soudain, un sourire apparaît sur le visage de la blonde qui repense à son mariage. Son mari lui avait obligé à danser avec lui comme le voulait la tradition, mais elle n'a jamais réussi à coordonnée ses jambes avec son cerveau. La danse avait été un désastre par sa faute, mais tout le monde avait rit. La brune entend un rire sortir de la bouche pincée de sa partenaire. Elle pose sa tête contre celle de Fleur. Le stress remonte en elle, ne se sentant pas à l'aise avec leur proximité physique. Quand les pas de Fleur sont faux, elle la reprend doucement, revenant en arrière pour lui montrer une nouvelle fois la façon de faire. Même si elle n'est pas à l'aise, qu'elle n'y arrive pas vraiment, elle absorbe facilement les différents pas et ça devient fluide entre elles. Quand la chanson se finit, la brune la laisse se séparer d'elle. Fleur la regarde, elle a les yeux rouges. Pendant qu'elle riait à son mariage raté, sa partenaire pleurait en silence. Le silence entre elles devenait pesant. Fleur ne sait pas quoi faire, lui prendre la main pour la rassurer alors qu'elles ne se connaissent pas ? La laisser en plan ? Lui demander de partir comme était fait le deal ? La brune a le regard baissé vers le sol, ne voulant pas faire de nouveau face à la blonde. Elle tourne les talons et commence à partir. Ça soulage Fleur de la voir faire ça, mais elle se sent coupable sur le coup de la voir partir triste.

-Attendez moi. Vous n'allez pas bien, je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir comme ça. Laissez moi vous raccompagner.

La brune s'arrête nette. Les battements de cœur de Fleur ralentissent peu à peu, elle va éteindre la musique et les lumières et elles peuvent partir. Sur le trajet, Fleur remet bien son écharpe pour ne pas attraper froid. La brune n'a qu'un manteau sur le dos. Elle se demande si elle n'a pas froid à cause du vent. Elle lève souvent la tête pour la regarder, contrairement à elle qui a deux pas d'avance sur son accompagnatrice et qui fixe le sol. Elle ne sait pas si le fait qu'elle la suive l'a ravisse.  
-J'ai embrassé mon fiancé sur cette chanson la première fois. On était au bal de promo. Mon dieu que c'est stéréotyper mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait sur cette chanson et on s'est embrassé, dit la brune en brisant le silence de la nuit.  
Fleur ne lui répond, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Après tout, elle ne sait même pas comment elle s'appelle alors elle n'a pas à aller chercher des choses sur la vie de la brune qui ne la regarde pas. Le silence se fait à nouveau pesant quand elle remarque que la blonde n'a pas parlé. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être le moment pour le dire.

C'est après une dizaine de minutes que la brune s'arrête devant une maison, une grosse maison, Fleur devine qu'elle doit avoir un grand jardin où l'on peut faire jouer les enfants avec les animaux. Elle s'imagine que son fiancé qu'elle a embrassé sur la chanson de leur danse est en train de dormir dans leur lit, qu'elle va le rejoindre et qu'elle s'endormira à côté de lui. D'un coup, elle ouvre grand les yeux. Que fait la brune tous les jours à la boutique si elle a un homme qui l'attend chez elle ?

-J'habite ici. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, vous n'étiez pas obligé.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'ai personne qui m'attend à la maison, j'ai le temps.

Les yeux de la brune se mouillent instinctivement. Elle remercie les lampadaires d'être loin d'elle pour pas qu'elle montre qu'elle pleure. Elle essaie de se reprendre, remercie encore une fois Fleur.

-C'est quoi votre prénom ? _Demande Fleur. Dans la nuit, sa parole se fait emmener loin d'elles._  
- _La brune se racle la gorge avant de lui dire,_ Hermione.  
-Bonne nuit Hermione.  
-Bonne nuit Fleur.

Son cœur loupe un battement quand elle se rend compte qu'elle connaît son prénom. Sûrement qu'elle a dû l'entendre à la boutique. Même si elle a le regard vide, elle doit écouter ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Fleur reste plantée au milieu du trottoir le temps que Hermione rentre chez elle. La blonde ne part que lorsque la brune ferme la porte de chez elle. Elles ne sont pas échangées de regards avant de se quitter. Elles n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Fleur sort de la poche arrière de son pantalon un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en prend une, sort son briquet, elle l'allume et la porte à ses lèvres. Elle en mourrait d'envie dès qu'elle était sortie de la boutique, une vieille et vilaine addiction qu'elle avait reprise récemment. C'est bête, elle avait fait des efforts pour ne plus y toucher pendant sa grossesse. Elle n'y avait pas touché depuis huit ans et il a fallu qu'elle se retrouve seule, ici, à Londres pour que ça lui revienne. A croire que l'on n'oublie jamais ce qui nous a aidé à nous en sortir à un moment. Mais elle ne voulait pas fumer à côté de Hermione, elle ne savait pas qu'elle est sa relation avec la cigarette. Fleur commence à partir. Hermione, à sa fenêtre la suit du regard, comme si elle vérifiait que rien ne lui arrive.

* * *

 _J'attends vos avis #DDNfic A la prochaine fois !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews. Pour information, la fiction n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter, j'ai juste repris le prénom de Fleur et d'Hermione pour vous aider à vous faire une idée du physique des filles. Ca n'a vraiment rien à voir avec HP !_

 _Si vous aimez bien la fiction, vous pouvez faire de la pub pour celle-ci. Partagez la, donnez la à lire à vos amis qui aiment bien Fleurmione et/ou Harry Potter ou juste à des amis qui veulent lire. Vous pouvez RT mes tweets qui sont en rapport avec la fiction en cherchant "#DDNfic" sur twitter, je suis OhMyRiivera (logique XD), j'aimerais vraiment avoir des lecteurs :)  
_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours gentil et ça me fait chaud au coeur (même si c'est pour me dire que vous aimez pas) #DDNfic_

* * *

Devant son immeuble, elle finit sa cigarette. Le vent fouette son visage, cela lui a permis de rester éveillé pendant qu'elle marchait. Avec son pied droit, elle écrase le mégot qu'elle vient de jeter. Elle tousse à cause de la fumée dans sa gorge puis elle rentre dans l'immeuble. En montant les escaliers, elle regarde l'heure, il est tard, elle grimace. Deuxième étage, porte de droite, elle l'ouvre et rentre. La lumière est déjà allumée. Elle jette un coup d'œil au coin canapé de son appartement, la jeune étudiante lit. Sentant une présence, elle tourne la tête.

-Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer, _dit-elle en se levant._

Fleur lui adresse un sourire qui veux dire « ce n'est pas grave ». Les deux femmes vont à la table du coin cuisine.

-Il reste des pâtes que j'ai fait à Logan, si vous en voulez.  
-Merci. _Après une pause, Fleur reprend._ Merci d'être rester plus longtemps, j'aurais du vous prévenir, je suis désolé.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Logan dort depuis pas mal de temps, il était fatigué ce soir alors ce n'était pas dérangeant.

Voir son fils s'endormir ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle en a le droit. C'est souvent qu'il s'endort dès qu'il a fini de manger. Elle s'est toujours inquiétée de ça, mais elle en est arrivée à la conclusion que peut-être, c'était de sa faute à elle. Il n'a peut-être pas envie de la voir. Cela fait depuis leur arrivée à Londres qu'il ne lui parle plus vraiment. Elle reste sa mère et il y a toujours ce lien, mais voilà, il ne lui dit rien, il s'endort avant qu'elle rentre et souvent se réveille après qu'elle soit partie lors des week-ends. Elle s'en veut d'en être arrivé là, mais elle ne sait pas comment arranger les choses entre eux. Elle s'assoit à la table après avoir fait réchauffer aux micro-ondes une assiette de pâtes. Elle goûte, ça ne lui plaît pas, mais elle a faim alors elle mange. La nounou de Logan est assise en face d'elle, son téléphone à la main. Fleur est gentille avec elle, même si elles se vouvoient encore, il y a une certaine relation entre elles, Fleur n'aime pas que Sarah parte dès qu'elle rentre. Au contraire, elle aime quand elle lui raconte ce que Logan lui a dit. C'est comme ça qu'elle en apprend sur son fils, car il ne se livrerait jamais. De plus, ce soir, Sarah sent qu'il y a quelque chose de différent, c'est comme si Fleur n'allait pas bien alors elle reste pour lui tenir compagnie. Cependant, le silence pèse entre elles, Sarah n'osant pas embêter Fleur et Fleur préférant ne pas parler pour ce soir, l'idée que son fils n'aime pas lui parler vient de l'abattre. Elle le sait, mais elle n'aime pas quand elle y pense. La blonde regarde par la fenêtre, il fait vraiment noir.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester dormir ici cette nuit. Ça ne me dérange pas. La nuit ne me rassure pas.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rouler doucement. La nuit ne me fait pas peur. Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. A moins que vous voulez que je reste, que l'on parle ?

Il y a une accélération à la fin de la phrase de Sarah se sentant gêner par sa proposition, ne sachant pas si elle faisait le bon choix en lui proposant de rester pour parler.

-Rentrez chez vous si vous le voulez. Je ne veux pas vous retenir. Nous parlerons plus tard.

Sarah lui adresse un sourire, se lève et sans faire de bruit, elle rassemble ses affaires pour partir. Pendant ce temps, Fleur s'est levée pour aller à son sac à main. Elle en sort son porte-monnaie d'où elle sort un billet de vingt livres. Avant que la nounou quitte l'appartement, elle l'interpelle. Elle lui donne le billet pour la remercier d'être resté plus longtemps ce soir et parce qu'elle lui a gâché une fois de plus une soirée avec son amoureux.

-C'est le risque du métier, _dit-elle en riant._ Par contre je ne peux pas accepter votre argent, comme je l'ai dit, c'est mon job. Mon copain, il est au courant, si ça le gêne il n'a qu'à me quitter.  
-Prenez l'argent, ne quittez pas votre copain, soyez heureuse.  
-Merci. Et pour l'argent ce n'est vraiment pas obligé, je n'aime pas que l'on m'en donne comme ça.  
-Ce sera pour le parking en bas vu que vous êtes resté plus longtemps.  
-On ne paie plus après dix-neuf heures.  
-Vous avez toujours le dernier mot ? J'aime ça, vous avez du caractère. Prenez et partez, je ne vais pas vous le redire une troisième fois.  
-Merci beaucoup Fleur. Bonne nuit.  
-Faîtes attention à vous. Envoyez moi un message quand vous êtes arrivé.  
-Pas de problème.

Elle s'est sentie poussée des ailes, Sarah a pris Fleur dans ses bras pour la remercier. Une fois dans ses bras, elle s'est demandée comment la blonde allait réagir, elle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de personnes à faire des câlins tout le temps, contrairement à elle. Mais Fleur frotte son dos avec sa main, ça ne la dérange pas, ça lui fait du bien au contraire. Les deux femmes se sourient et Sarah quitte l'appartement. Elle a l'ouïe fine en plus du silence de la nuit, elle entend la porte de l'immeuble se refermer. Par la fenêtre, elle voit l'étudiante partir en voiture. Quand elle a tourné au croisement et qu'elle ne l'a voit plus, elle retourne à son assiette. Elle se retrouve seule face à son assiette de pâtes. Ça a refroidi, c'est encore pire qu'avant. Elle souffle, elle a la flemme de se faire à manger pourtant elle a faim. Elle jette le contenu de son assiette et va à son frigo. Elle l'ouvre et regarde ce qui pourrait lui donner envie. Elle finit par prendre un yaourt qu'elle va manger assise à la table.

 **...**

Le tablier sur elle pour ne pas tâcher ses vêtements. Elle prépare à manger, elle a faim, Hermione. En attendant que ça cuise, elle met la table. Deux sets de table, deux assiettes, deux couteaux, deux fourchettes, deux cuillères et deux verres. Elle installe tout sur la table, elle sourit. Une fois qu'elle a fini, elle apporte le plat à la table, mais elle ne sert qu'une assiette sur les deux, la sienne. Elle enlève son tablier qu'elle plie soigneusement et qu'elle range dans la cuisine. Elle revient à la table, elle s'assoit devant son assiette pleine. Elle commence à manger puis d'un coup, elle se met à parler, le regard droit.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je suis en retard ce soir. Je t'en avais déjà parlé de celle de la boutique de vinyle en ville. J'y suis retournée aujourd'hui, c'était encore elle, je préfère quand c'est elle que quand c'est le patron, elle ne me regarde pas toute la journée comme un animal de zoo contrairement à lui. Même qu'elle semble timide. C'est mignon à voir. C'est comme si je l'intimide. Depuis quand j'intimide les gens ? Je t'ai intimidé toi ?

Elle tourne la tête, elle attend une réponse, mais rien ne vient alors après avoir pris une fourchette de son assiette, elle recommence à parler.

-Elle m'a demandé de quitter la boutique, elle devait fermer. Elle est venue me demander de partir, mais il y a eu une chanson, notre chanson chéri. Je lui ai demandé de danser avec moi, j'avais envie de danser. Elle a accepté, je me suis imaginé dans tes bras. Elle est plus grande que moi, une vraie girafe. J'ai pensé à toi. J'aurais voulu être dans tes bras plutôt que dans les siens. Puis j'ai eu mal, pas que psychiquement, physiquement, ma hanche m'a fait mal. J'ai peur, vraiment. Je ne pourrais plus jamais danser comme avant.

Elle a des sanglots dans sa voix et sur ses joues. Elle se lève, ouvre le placard et en sort une bouteille de vin. Elle prend l'un des ses verres à vin et s'en sert un. Elle revient s'asseoir et le boit tranquillement. Le silence de la nuit pèse dans la maison. Elle se met à rire, un rire nerveux.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait personne qui l'attend chez elle. Alors parce qu'on habite dans une maison, on a une personne qui nous attend dedans ? Je sais que tu es là, que tu le sauras toujours, car je te garde près de moi.

C'est bizarre le son qui sort de sa bouche, un mélange de rire et de pleurs. Elle finit son verre, le pose, se lève à nouveau, prend son assiette et jette le contenu à la poubelle. Elle prend le plat qu'elle avait posé sur la table, elle le fait glisser sur la gazinière. Elle débarrasse la table, mais ne fait pas la vaisselle. Elle s'assoit à la fenêtre, elle a le regard dans le vide pourtant, on pourrait croire qu'elle attend quelqu'un. C'est automatique maintenant, elle sert à nouveau un verre. Elle décide de poser la bouteille loin d'elle comme si changera quelque chose à la suite de sa soirée.

 **...**

C'est habituel de voir Fleur fumer à sa fenêtre dans la nuit. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle fume pour s'occuper. C'est sa troisième depuis qu'elle est arrivée chez elle. La fenêtre ouverte, ça rafraîchit la pièce où elle est, elle a pris le temps de vérifier que la porte de la chambre de Logan soit bien fermer pour pas qu'il soit réveillé par le vent qu'elle laisse entrer. Le temps d'un instant, elle pense à sa vie d'avant. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait il y a six mois, elle aurait dit qu'elle voulait partir, qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa vie pourtant aujourd'hui, elle aimerait rentrer, le retrouver et s'endormir dans ses bras. Ils étaient protecteurs ses bras. Aujourd'hui, on ne la protège plus, ni elle, ni son fils. Ses yeux se mouillent, elle tire une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette pour oublier. Elle se concentre sur un homme qui marche en bas de chez elle, elle lui invente une vie, c'est stupide de faire ça se dit-elle.

-Maman.

Elle sursaute, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle respire fortement, elle enlève la cigarette du bout de ses lèvres qu'elle pose sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle finit par se retourner vers son fils. Il est habillé de son pyjama, son doudou tenu par sa fine main droite, il se frotte l'œil de son autre main. Elle se lève et vient s'accroupir devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Logan ? _Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce._  
-J'ai fait un cauchemar. Il y a des monstres dans ma chambre.  
-Mais non il n'y a pas de montres. Je vais venir vérifier.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle se lève, qu'elle écrase sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle a à peine fumé la moitié. Elle la jette à la poubelle lorsqu'elle est bien éteinte. Son fils l'attend toujours dans le salon. Elle lui prend la main et ils vont à la chambre. Elle allume la lumière, il lui montre le placard, elle l'ouvre et lui montre qu'il n'y a rien dedans. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

-Maman va dormir avec toi ce soir comme ça je combattrai les monstres si ils viennent t'embêter.

Elle a à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se met dans son lit. Elle allume sa lampe de chevet pour éteindre la lumière du plafond. Elle lui demande de se décaler pour la laisser se mettre sous les draps. C'était rare qu'elle fasse ça pour lui, c'était souvent son père qu'il appelait quand il avait un problème. C'est sûr que les bras d'un père sont plus rassurants que ceux d'une mère, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la seule à être là alors il fait avec. Il fait avec, c'est pour Fleur la raison de son appel à l'aide. Il lève la tête vers elle.

-Papa a appelé tout à l'heure. Il voulait te parler mais tu n'étais pas à la maison.

Il arrête de parler, il attend une réponse de sa mère, une réponse qui se fait attendre et qui devient réelle que lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il attend. Elle aime l'appeler même si ces derniers temps, il ne décrochait pas automatiquement. Elle n'aime pas quand c'est lui qui appelle, car souvent, leur discussion part en engueulade. Oui quand il l'appelle, c'est souvent pour parler argent. Elle a peur qu'il en ait parlé à Logan. Elle lui demande ce qu'il lui a dit.

-Il m'a dit qu'il te donnerait le chèque quand on rentrera à Paris.

Elle s'y attendait à cette phrase pourtant, elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas parlé d'argent à son fils. Elle souffle. Puis ça devient conscient, rentré à Paris, c'est vendredi. Le temps passe trop vite, les vacances scolaires arrivent à grand pas. Paris sa ville qu'elle avait quittée il y a quelques mois, mon dieu Paris lui manque, mais tout lui rappelle sa vie d'épouse. Elle était partie pour recommencer sa vie, ne plus être associé à Julien, surtout à cause de leur travail en commun. Cependant, elle a gardé de bons contacts avec lui, c'est lui qu'elle appelle quand elle va mal et lui qui subit ses sauts d'humeur. Pour chaque vacance scolaire, ils rentrent à Paris, il va chez son père pendant deux semaines, elle, elle va chez ses parents, elle prend des nouvelles de sa famille et elle fait une pause.

-J'ai hâte d'aller voir papa. Surtout qu'il m'a dit qu'il va y avoir Héloïse.  
-C'est qui Héloïse ?  
-Ben c'est la nouvelle copine à papa. Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais maman, pourquoi ce n'est pas toi sa copine ?  
-Des histoires de grandes personnes chéri. Tu sais quoi ? On a assez parlé, t'as école demain il ne faut pas que tu sois fatigué.

Alors qu'elle retient ses larmes, qu'elle essaie que sa voix ne se brise pas quand elle parle, il vient se coller à elle. Elle caresse ses cheveux de sa main droite. Cela l'apaise de toucher les cheveux de son fils.

-Bonne nuit maman.

Elle sourit à sa phrase, elle le prend dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit Logan.

Elle le sert un peu plus contre elle. Elle pleure, mais étouffe ses pleurs dans sa respiration. Elle refuse qu'elle le voie comme ça, il ne comprendrait pas et elle n'a pas envie de lui expliquer. Elle espère qu'il dort pourtant elle sent son bras s'agripper à son haut. Il ne dort pas, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir attendu avant de lâcher prise. Elle pensait y arriver, être seule avec son fils, mais elle n'y arrive pas, elle survit financièrement, sa relation avec son fils n'est pas celle que l'on aurait tous rêvée. Ses pleurs ne viennent pas de sa situation, non, elle avait assez pleuré pour ça, mais elle pleure à cause de cette femme, une autre femme qu'elle ne connaît pas qui est la copine de son ex-mari, qui a la chance de s'endormir avec lui, qui a la chance de redécouvrir chaque soir son corps, un corps qu'elle rêve d'avoir à ce moment même. Comment il avait pu aller aussi vite ? Est-il amoureux d'elle ? L'a-t-il oublié alors qu'elle, elle n'arrive pas à faire une croix sur leurs dix ans de vie commune ? C'est bête, car elle a mis fin à leur couple pourtant aujourd'hui, elle a toujours des sentiments pour lui.

* * *

 _Re ! Alors c'est finit ! A vos claviers pour des reviews à gogo !_

 _NEW : Je posterais un nouveau chapitre les **DIMANCHE** toutes les **DEUX semaines** !_

 _#DDNfic_


	3. Chapitre 3

Assise à son bureau, elle attend. La journée s'annonce belle par le ciel bleu où aucun nuage est en vu. Elle sait qu'avec ce temps les gens ont tendance à sortir dehors et la boutique est plus fréquentée, moins d'ennui en perspective. Elle regarde de loin les individus qui s'intéressent à la musique qu'elle vend. La porte s'ouvre, son regard est déporté par ce qui bouge. C'est Hermione. Leurs regards se croisent et elles se sourient. Fleur la trouve différente, ce n'est pas la même femme qui rentre aujourd'hui dans sa boutique par rapport à d'habitude. Elle vient vers elle. Habituellement, elle s'assoit sur la chaise proche de la porte. Aujourd'hui, la chaise va être vide, du moins le temps d'un instant, le temps qu'elle vienne lui parler. Les deux femmes se sourient puis Fleur baisse les yeux, n'osant pas soutenir le regard d'Hermione plus longtemps. Hermione pose deux cafés sur le bureau, elle tend l'un des deux gobelets vers Fleur.

-Je ne sais pas quel goût tu aimes, j'espère que tu aimes le café noir.  
-Oui, merci.

Non, elle n'aime pas ça, mais elle trouve que l'intention est déjà bonne alors elle ne va pas s'en plaindre. Hermione lui sourit, elle ne l'avait pas vu faire ça la veille. Elle n'avait jamais vu son sourire quand elle y repense. La brune boit son café. Fleur, elle a plus de mal, elle essaie de ne pas montrer son dégoût quand elle boit une gorgée du café. Vu le regard d'Hermione sur elle, elle comprend qu'elle s'est fait avoir, qu'elle est au courant qu'elle n'aime pas le café noir. Pour attirer l'attention d'Hermione sur autre chose qu'elle, elle prend la parole.

-Je pars vendredi à Paris.

Hermione semble perdue. Elle comprend soudain l'accent français bien prononcé de Fleur, elle sourit.

-Tu es française ?

-Je pense que ça s'entend, _dit Fleur en riant, se moquant d'elle-même._

-Tu pars pour combien de temps ?

-Une semaine.

Fleur boit une nouvelle gorgée de son café noir. Ce dernier lui irrite la gorge, mais elle ne le montre pas. Encore un silence. Fleur est timide, n'ose pas parler, ne sait pas sur quel sujet commencer la discussion. De plus, le regard d'Hermione sur elle, elle ne l'aime pas.

-Hum... Tu pourrais... Peut-être passer un soir... À l'appartement, _demande Fleur en bafouillant._  
-Pourquoi pas, avant que tu partes.  
-Tu pourrais venir avec ton mari et tes enfants, enfin…  
-Je verrais

Hermione lui coupe la parole tout en posant sa main sur celle de la blonde. Cette dernière sent comme une chaleur en elle, elle préfère que leurs mains se séparent. Elle a remarqué que le sourire d'Hermione s'est estompé depuis qu'elle lui avait proposé de venir avec sa famille. Hermione regarde sa main, sa bague, elle n'a jamais réussi à l'enlever, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la quitte.

-Je dois y aller Fleur.

Elle prend un papier sur le bureau de la blonde, avec un stylo qu'elle trouve au même endroit, elle note son numéro de téléphone.

-Envoie moi un message si l'offre tient toujours dans les prochaines heures, s'il te plait.

Une nouvelle fois, elle pose sa main sur celle de Fleur. Tout surprend Fleur, la main, la phrase puis son départ. Car oui, Hermione a déjà passé la porte, la blonde n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Elle se sent mal, elle a l'impression que c'est de sa faute si elle est déjà partie. Un client vient vers elle, sur le coup, elle lui est reconnaissant d'être venu la déranger dans ses pensées.

Hermione marche dans la ville, les yeux mouillés, elle regarde le sol. Elle heurte quelqu'un, elle relève la tête vers cette personne. Un homme, brun, grand, musclé, on voit la structure de son corps à travers son tee-shirt près du corps. La voix cassée, elle s'excuse. Il lui sourit et lui dit de faire attention maintenant. Même au niveau de sa voix, il lui ressemble. Elle a envie de fondre en larmes, de plonger sa tête contre son torse, mais elle se retient. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est juste un inconnu, un homme qu'elle ne verra sans doute plus jamais. Elle s'en va. Ses mains sur ses épaules, il a suivi son mouvement. Elle ne pouvait plus lui faire face, il lui ressemble trop, c'était comme s'il était de retour. Décidément, tout le monde lui rappelle ce qu'elle a perdu. Elle se retient de pleurer. Elle respire fort pour porter son attention sur autre chose que son chagrin. En marchant, elle fouille dans son sac à main pour trouver ses lunettes de soleil. Le temps ne se prête pas à ce qu'elle les porte pourtant. Elle regarde vite fait l'état de ses verres, elle voit à travers même s'ils sont sales, mais c'est ça le principal. Elle ne veut juste pas que l'on voie son regard, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Après quelques minutes à se diriger machinalement à travers les rues, elle finit par arriver devant une grande porte. Elle regarde le panneau qui donne des indications sur ce qui se passent derrière cette porte. Elle touche l'affiche, pas la première, pas celle qui est collé au dessus des autres, elle touche celle dont on voit encore le haut. Elle sourit faiblement, ça a fait partie de sa vie. Elle attrape furtivement la poignet de la porte, elle le fait avec courage même si elle espère inconsciemment que ce ne soit pas ouvert, qu'elle devra faire demi-tour et qu'elle rentrera chez elle. Elle l'actionne, la porte grince en s'ouvrant, toujours le même grincement qu'à son époque et elle entre. Un long couloir qui mène à une grande salle avec du parquet. Combien de fois avait-elle fait la longueur de ce couloir ? Cela n'a que très peu changer. Des chaises ont été rajoutées. Elle était obnubilée par le haut de l'affiche qu'elle n'a pas pris le temps de regarder celle collée au-dessus. Au milieu de la salle, elle se met à tourner sur elle-même, elle commence à faire des pas de danse, des danses de salons. C'est comme si elle était accompagnée, mais elle est seule. C'est joli à voir, elle danse bien, très bien même. La danse, c'était toute sa vie.

-Mademoiselle, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Elle sursaute, la voix d'homme lui a fait peur. Elle se tourne pour essayer de trouver de qui ça vient. C'est un homme, plutôt âgé qui s'approche d'elle. Avec ses habits, elle comprend quel est son rôle ici. Elle n'avait jamais pris de concierge, sa salle et le couloir, elle les nettoyait seule, elle pensait que ça faisait partie de son travail.

-Mademoiselle, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, le cours ne commence que dans une heure, je ne peux pas vous autorisez à rester ici.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne viens pas pour le cours. Quel genre de cours on donne ici ?

-Des cours de théâtre. Que faîtes-vous là alors ? S'il vous plaît partez, je ne voudrais pas de problème avec le propriétaire.

C'est une série de rire nerveux qui commence à sortir de sa bouche.

-J'ai été locataire ici, il y a plusieurs années, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait à nouveau s'installer ici.

-Il faut vraiment que je pense à fermer la porte derrière moi, _se dit-il à lui même._

Elle le dévisage. Elle se livre et lui veut qu'elle parte, il ne cherche à ne rien savoir sur elle.

-Le théâtre cela change de la danse, _dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour analyser chaque coin de l'endroit._

-Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? Vous semblez le regretter.

Elle continue de rire nerveusement, il doit la croire folle. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Les images lui reviennent devant ses yeux. Ses jambes ne supportent plus son poids. Il se précipite pour l'aider.

-Mademoiselle vous allez bien ?

Elle met du temps à répondre mais elle acquiesce pour le rassurer puis elle se relève.

-Je suis désolé, je vais partir.

Elle va vers la porte et se retourne.

-Je n'ai pas payer la location pendant trois mois donc on m'a dégagé.

On pourrait croire que c'est de sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à payer après tout, mais la faute, elle la met sur un intervenant extérieur. Elle n'était pas en pouvoir de payer et le propriétaire ne lui a pas vraiment laisser de chance, il n'a même pas cherché à comprendre. Elle finit par quitter l'endroit après un dernier regard en direction du concierge. Elle remet bien en place ses lunettes de soleil et comme à son habitude, en marchant, elle cherche son téléphone dans son sac à main. Elle sent quelque chose de carré, elle souffle quant au toucher, elle se rend compte que c'est son porte-monnaie, c'est vrai que sur le coup, elle avait remarqué qu'il était bien gros pour un téléphone d'aujourd'hui. Heureusement que c'est son sac à main, car elle n'aime pas plonger sa main dans quelque chose qu'elle ne voit pas, comme la plupart des gens sur terre. Elle s'arrêterait sur le côté, elle prendrait le temps de le chercher, elle irait plus vite que là. Elle ne le trouve pas, elle grogne de colère. Pourquoi continue-t-elle de marcher ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était pressée, mais elle voulait en donner l'impression. Elle voulait être comme ces gens autour d'elle qui marchent vite en direction de leur voiture pour aller au travail. Elle finit par l'avoir, elle le sert dans sa main, elle n'a pas l'intention de le reperdre une deuxième fois. Elle le sort sans faire tomber quelque chose de son sac. Elle allume l'écran et un message d'un numéro inconnu s'affiche. Elle sourit, ça doit être Fleur. Elle lit le message et en est sûr, c'est elle. Elle lui rappelle que son offre de dîner chez elle tient toujours. Elle s'arrête au milieu du trottoir, car oui, écrire un message en marchant, elle ne sait pas faire, elle a du respect pour les jeunes qui y arrivent sans tomber, sans se prendre de poteaux en pleine face. Une fois, elle a déjà voulu essayer, en plus c'était dans les escaliers, elle s'est tordu la cheville, a déboulé les quelques marches qui lui rester. Elle voulait même faire croire qu'elle était morte pour ne pas qu'on la juge, mais son fiancé l'a aidé à se relever, a vérifié qu'elle n'ait pas mal pour ensuite se moquer d'elle pendant le reste du trajet. Aujourd'hui, elle est seule, si elle tombe personne ne l'aidera à se relever, les gens la jugeront, rigoleront, elle ira mal, elle devra vraiment faire croire à sa mort. Elle lui écrit qu'elle viendra le lendemain soir et seule. Elle se demande si Fleur va être déçue qu'elle vienne seule, mais après tout, avec qui venir ?

 **..**

Elle fait tourner sa tasse vide entre ses mains, c'est un geste nerveux, elle se contrôle, Fleur ne veut pas s'énerver. Elle ne veut pas hausser la voix, elle ne veut pas que son fils entende ce qu'elle a à dire. Sarah est assise devant elle, Fleur a réussi à la garder un peu plus longtemps que prévu pour qu'elle puisse lui parler, elle a besoin de parler, mais elle ne connaît personne, cela fait six mois qu'elle habite à Londres et elle n'a pas pris le temps de rencontrer des gens. La seule personne qu'elle connaît, c'est Sarah et il y a une certaine confiance entre elles, déjà, elle l'a fait garder son fils, même si sa relation avec son fils n'est pas comme elle l'aurait espérer, il est ce qu'elle a de plus important au monde et ne le donnerait pas à garder à n'importe qui. Maintenant, elle connaît Hermione, de vue, elles n'ont pas vraiment parler, elle n'en est pas arrivé au point où elle lui ferait confiance. De plus, elle se sent mal à l'aise avec elle, c'est une sensation bizarre, elle ne se sent pas à sa place, car elle a l'impression qu'elle ne connaît pas le plus important sur Hermione et en même temps, elle a envie de rester avec elle, elle veut la garder près d'elle.

-Il lui a quand même dit qu'il me donnerait mon chèque quand je viendrais à Paris. Mais non, on ne dit pas ça à son fils, il a huit ans, je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il me donne de l'argent pour que j'arrive à bien l'éduquer. En plus, l'argent, il le donne quand l'avocat l'a appelé trois fois, si on ne lui rappeler pas, il ne le ferait pas.

Elle parle, Sarah ne réagit pas, elle hausse les épaules aux paroles de sa patronne. Elle n'ose pas vraiment donner son avis, finalement, elles ne se connaissent pas vraiment. C'est souvent que Fleur se confie à Sarah, mais cette dernière ne sait pas comment réagir, elle a peur que si elle dit quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas, Fleur la renverra. Pour Sarah comme pour d'autres, Fleur paraît comme le genre de personnes impulsives, qui s'emportent vite et qui aime que l'on suive ses idées. Fleur, par son regard, paraît un peu perdue, ses grands yeux bleus qui nous fixe, elle a perdu de la confiance en étant seule, mais c'est vrai, elle aime bien que les autres appuient ce qu'elle dit.

-Puis Héloïse ! C'est qui elle ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a divorcé ? Six mois ? Comment il a fait ? Il m'a très vite oublié. Mais non, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit là, je ne veux pas qu'elle garde mon fils, _dit-elle plongeant sa tête entre ses mains puis elle continue de parler._ Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit gentille envers Logan. Je ne veux pas pour autant qu'elle lui fasse du mal. Mais… _Ses yeux se mouillent, elle n'avait jamais pleuré en parlant de son fils jusqu'à présent._ Si il l'aime ? Si Logan l'aime plus que moi ? Je deviendrais quoi ? On sait tous que je n'ai pas forcément eu toujours de bons rapports avec Logan. Et si dans sa tête, elle me remplace ?

-C'est vous sa mère, cette fille ce n'est personne pour lui.

-Si Julien sort avec elle c'est que c'est quand même quelqu'un de bien.

-Fleur, vous n'en savez rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous a épousé et que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien que toutes ses copines le sont. Vous ne savez même pas si ça va durer.

-Même, il a une nouvelle copine qu'il veut présenter à notre fils. Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'ils ont déjà emménager ensemble ? Il a toujours tendance à aller vite. Peu de temps après que nous étions ensemble, on a emménagé ensemble.

-Ca ne durera pas, regardez vous. Vous n'êtes plus avec lui.

Fleur relève la tête et fixe Sarah. D'un coup, Sarah ne se sent pas au mieux de sa forme, elle s'en veut, elle a l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, après il faut mieux qu'elle se taise.

-Il m'a quand même fait un enfant.

Sarah n'ose plus parler, il y a un silence entre elles. Fleur en profite pour se lever et laver sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle jette un regard à son fils qui joue dans le salon, elle sourit à le voir faire. Puis elle se retourne vers Sarah qui n'a pas bougé. Elle se cale contre l'évier et reprend.

-C'est par principe. On a passé plus de dix ans ensemble, il m'a aimé pendant dix ans, du moins je l'espère, mais en tout cas, moi, je l'ai aimé pendant plus de dix ans. Comment il arrive à mettre dix ans de sa vie derrière lui pour recommencer ? Je me fais du bien encore en pensant à lui.

Sarah lève le regard avec Fleur, ils se rencontrent, Fleur comprend qu'elle est allé trop loin dans ses explications. Elle baisse le regard, Sarah a gagné.

-Il avance lui. Vous, vous êtes encore amoureuse.

Ça lui fait mal au cœur, mais Sarah n'a pas tort. Elle l'aime encore. Elle se souvient encore du jour où elle a demandé le divorce. Il n'avait pas l'air triste. Elle était au bord des larmes, mais elle ne lui montrait pas. Cela faisait quelques années que plus rien n'allait entre eux, il lui apporté moins d'attention, il l'a touché moins, elle avait besoin de sentir ses bras autour de son corps. Quand il allait se coucher, il avait l'habitude de l'embrasser sur le front, de lui dire bonne nuit. Au début, elle avait envie de le tuer, car son bonne nuit l'a réveillé et après elle n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. Mais à partir du moment où il a arrêté de le faire, à partir du moment où quand il se couchait après elle, elle ne sentait que leurs dos qui parfois se touchaient, elle mourrait d'envie qu'il lui dise un bonne nuit, elle regrettait de s'être plains intérieurement. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, il a arrêté par lui-même. Cela a été le début du déclic. C'était une évidence pour tous les deux le divorce. Mais elle l'aimait et aujourd'hui, elle n'arrive pas à passer autre chose.

-Vous êtes jalouse.

Une nouvelle fois, ça lui fait mal au cœur, car c'est la vérité. Elle est jalouse de cette autre fille, celle qui aujourd'hui a le droit d'avoir sa peau contre la sienne alors que Fleur ne peut qu'avoir la sensation qu'il est contre elle alors que non. L'idée que c'est cette Héloïse qui a le droit d'avoir des moments d'intimités avec lui la gêne. Avant elle avait sa propriété sur lui, même si elle ne sait jamais cacher que vu leur vie au lit, il allait voir ailleurs.

-J'ai peur Sarah. J'ai peur que Logan ne veuille plus rentrer à Londres après. Rester à Paris ça l'aiderait, mais moi, je ne peux plus voir cette ville. Elle pourrait demander la garde exclusive de Logan. Il aurait des chances de gagner devant le tribunal. Il a un bon boulot, il gagne beaucoup, il a une maison, une copine qui est peut-être adorable. Je n'aurais aucune chance, regarde autour de moi, j'ai un appartement qui est complètement pourris, j'ai un boulot que me rapporte que dal.

La nounou comprend la peur de Fleur. Elle connaît aussi la relation que la mère a avec son enfant et quand elle y réfléchit, ça pourrait se passer, Fleur n'a pas tort de penser à ça. Comme un nouveau silence vient s'installer dans l'appartement, elle vient se rasseoir à la table.

-Merci Sarah. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

-Ça va aller ?

-Je pense oui, _dit-elle en souriant faiblement._

Sarah pose sa main sur celle de Fleur comme pour la soutenir. Fleur la remercie à nouveau. D'un coup, elle se rappelle le contact qu'elle a eu avec Hermione. Elle sent celle de Sarah, ce n'est pas le même contact, elle ne ressent pas la même chose. Elle se met à rire toute seule. Sarah pense qu'elle va mieux maintenant, qu'elle peut partir. Elle prend son manteau, l'enfile et avant de partir lui demande de l'appeler si elle ne va pas bien, Fleur lui répond qu'elle le fera. Elle l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, les deux femmes se quittent. Fleur ferme la porte. Elle va vers Logan qui lève la tête avec un sourire quand il la voit entré dans la pièce.

-McDo ou pizza ?

* * *

 **#DDNfic**


	4. Chapitre 4

-Chéri, ce soir, je vais manger chez Fleur, tu sais la femme dont je t'ai parlé avant-hier. Celle avec qui j'ai dansé. T'ais-je dis que j'avais dansé avec elle ?

Un rire et…

-Je ne sais même plus ce que je te dis, je deviens folle. Bref, elle m'a proposé de venir manger chez elle ce soir. Je ne serais donc pas à la maison. Ça va me faire bizarre, cela fait trois ans que je n'ai pas été mangé chez quelqu'un, préférant me renfermer, mais avec elle, je ne sais pas, j'ai envie d'y aller, de la connaître. Tu sais quoi, quand je la regarde, elle a l'air encore plus perdu que moi et ça me rassure, vraiment.

Elle sourit. Elle trouve ça indécent de penser au malheur des autres, au malheur de Fleur. Elle ne la connaît pas, mais elle se réjouit de ne pas être la seule perdue dans sa vie. Elle se demande depuis combien de temps Fleur a ce regard. Hermione, elle, elle l'a depuis trois ans. Depuis trois ans, elle est perdue dans sa vie, se demande souvent si ça vaut le coup de la continuer ou non. Quand elle se pose, regarde autour d'elle, elle ne voit rien qui la pousse à continuer. Elle n'a plus aucune attache, elle a effacé tous ses amis de sa vie, s'est replier sur elle-même, ne voulant plus faire face au monde. Aujourd'hui, on peut dire qu'elle va mieux, elle-même le dira même si elle se trouve toujours faible, qu'elle pleure souvent à être seule et elle regrette de ne plus avoir d'amis. Avant elle n'aimait pas leurs appels tous les matins pour savoir comment elle allait, car au final, elle allait mal, elle en avait marre que tout le monde lui rappelle son état. Aujourd'hui, elle aimerait avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un coup de fil pour savoir comment elle va. Elle souffle, elle est affalée sur sa chaise. Elle lève le regard vers l'horloge, il est l'heure pour elle d'aller se préparer pour partir. Avec son élégance, elle se lève de sa chaise, même dans un geste du quotidien, elle y met de la grâce, la même grâce qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle dansait. Elle ne traîne pas les pieds, à vrai dire, elle a hâte de revoir Fleur. Elle part prendre une douche. C'est une habitude qu'elle a, elle met l'eau chaude très forte, à s'en brûler la peau. Elle a toujours aimé avoir chaud sous la douche. Puis après son shampoing, le rinçage de son corps, elle coupe l'eau chaude pour de l'eau froide. Le changement de température l'a fait toujours frissonner, mais elle aime ce changement. Elle attrape la serviette qu'elle avait prise le temps de préparer avant de se déshabiller, elle l'entoure à son corps et elle sort. L'eau tombe de ses cheveux au sol, comme d'habitude, elle ronchonne, elle va devoir nettoyer. Elle se rappelle quand il ne faisait pas attention à l'eau et qu'il en mettait partout, elle détestait se doucher après lui, elle savait qu'elle avait 90 % de chance de tomber à cause du sol humide. Elle sèche ses cheveux pour ensuite aller à sa chambre, elle ouvre l'armoire et s'assoit sur son lit. Elle attend peut-être que les vêtements se jettent sur elle d'eux-mêmes. De loin, elle essaie de trouver la bonne tenue pour aller chez cette nouvelle connaissance. En fait, elle attend que son corps sèche, elle a horreur de s'habiller après s'être douché, c'est pour ça qu'elle se douche toujours le soir comme ça elle a juste à mettre son pyjama et non un jean qui colle à la peau. D'un coup, elle se lève, elle attrape une robe, elle est bleue marine, elle ne voulait pas porter de noir, pour une fois. Il y a de la dentelle sur les manches, le tissu s'arrête au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle ne trouve pas que la robe ne fasse pas inapproprié pour ce soir. En allant à la salle de bains pour l'enfiler, elle essaie de se remémorer où elle l'a acheté, car elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir dans ses habits. Elle se maquille, elle prend le temps de faire quelque chose de propre, de jolie. Puis dans le salon de sa grande maison, elle retrouve des chaussures plates, des Derbys, ses chaussures préférées, elle va mettre celles-là. Elle sait que Fleur est plus grande qu'elle, mais elle n'a pas envie de mettre de talons ce soir, elle a envie d'être à l'aise. Elle vérifie qu'elle ait tout, son sac à main, ses clés de voiture, elle vérifie une dernière fois, son maquillage, ses cheveux pour partir. Avant de fermer la porte, elle regarde sa maison et dit. « Souhaite-moi bonne chance chéri. » Et elle ferme la porte à clé pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

Elle tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette dès qu'elle voit l'heure sur son téléphone. Elle faisait une courte pause, de cinq minutes, elle avait dit pendant la préparation de la venue d'Hermione, mais cette petite pause s'est transformée en une pause d'une demie-heure, car Fleur est partie dans ses pensées. Elle enchaînait les cigarettes au bord de sa fenêtre sans même s'en rendre compte. Le chemin paquet de cigarettes avec briquet à bouche, elle le connaît par cœur, elle n'a même pas besoin de guider ses mains. Elle l'écrase sur le bord de la fenêtre, fait tomber le mégot sans le faire exprès. Elle se penche en avant pour essayer de voir où il a atterri. Toujours sur la terrasse du voisin, elle sert les dents, elle espère qu'il ne viendra pas sonner à sa porte ce soir. Elle ouvre en grand sa fenêtre pour faire partir la fumée de son appartement, même si elle fume à sa fenêtre pour pas que la fumée prenne possession de son appartement et par la même occasion possession des poumons de son fils, il y en a toujours à cause du vent. Même, l'odeur reste et elle ne sait pas si Hermione apprécie ou non. Fleur, elle pourrait dormir dans une chambre fermée depuis trois jours où on n'y a fait que fumer. Elle se retrouve à souffler sur l'odeur qui est invisible pour qu'elle parte. Elle se retourne et voit son fils qui la regarde bizarre, elle lui sourit.

-Tu trouves que ça sent mauvais ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est vrai, t'en sais rien toi, t'as toujours vécu avec l'odeur de la cigarette. On va laisser ouvert le temps que Hermione arrive. Tu fais attention, te penches pas à la fenêtre je ne veux pas que tu tombes.

Il acquiesce et se retourne pour continuer ce qu'elle faisait dans le coin salon. Elle marche derrière lui pour lui prendre le bras et elle le tourne pour qu'il lui fasse face.

-Tu es sage, je te fais confiance.

-Je vais manger avec vous ou tout seul comme avant avec papa ?

-Tu vas manger avec nous mon grand. Tu es l'homme de la famille maintenant.

Elle remet bien son haut en place, il lui sourit. Elle l'embrasse sur le front avant de lui demander de garder l'appartement pendant qu'elle va se changer. Il s'assoit sur une chaise, attrape le téléphone de sa mère et va jouer aux différents jeux qu'elle a téléchargés pour ses moments d'ennui. Contrairement à Hermione, Fleur s'est déjà ce qu'elle va porter, elle prend tout de même une douche pour se séparer de l'odeur de la cigarette sur elle. Elle n'a pas d'habitude concrète sous la douche, elle essaie juste d'avoir de l'eau tiède, une bonne température qu'elle n'arrive jamais à avoir. Finalement, elle se douche vite fait, elle ne prend pas le temps de laver ses cheveux, car elle l'a déjà fait la veille et si elle le fait tous les jours ses cheveux ne lui plaisent pas. Elle enfile un jean noir et une chemise blanche qu'elle rentre dans son pantalon. Ça lui fait des grandes et fines jambes à Fleur. Le plus long est de sécher ses cheveux qu'elle a quand même mouillés, par chance, elle a les cheveux lisses de nature, elle n'a pas besoin de passer du temps à s'en occuper. Elle sort de la salle de bains, retrouve son fils qui joue toujours, mais qui depuis tout à l'heure à brancher le téléphone de sa mère au secteur, car il n'avait plus de batterie. L'odeur de la cigarette semble partie. Elle ferme la fenêtre. Elle ouvre certains de ses tiroirs pour retrouver de l'encens qu'elle avait acheté il y a quelque temps, elle l'utilise toujours pour que ça sente bon et pour chasser les dernières odeurs de cigarette.

-Logan si le téléphone est trop chaud derrière, arrête de jouer s'il te plaît, je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'explose dans les mains.

-C'est vrai que ça explose ?

-Oui, car il surchauffe.

-Il est chaud là, il faut que j'arrête.

Elle vient toucher l'arrière de son téléphone pour vérifier.

-Oui arrête. Laisse le finir de recharger et tu joueras avec dans la soirée.

-Merci. Je peux rester habillé comme ça ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne va pas tarder, tu peux te mettre devant la télé en attendant.

Il fait oui de la tête et il part. L'envoyer devant la télé va lui permettre de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Quand il n'a rien à faire, il a toujours tendance à rester près d'elle, à l'embêter dans ce qu'elle fait, elle n'est tellement pas douée qu'elle risque de lui faire mal sans faire exprès. Hermione arrive dans à peine dix minutes. Elle souffle, car le repas ne sera pas encore prêt, elle devra faire la cuisine alors que son invité sera assise à la table. En parlant de son invité, elle est, en avance, vu qu'elle sonne déjà. Fleur lâche sa poêle pour aller l'accueillir chez elle. Elle ouvre la porte, elle se retrouve face à face. Les deux sourient. Fleur, avec son habitude française, serait tentée par la faire la bise, mais Hermione se rapproche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Puis Hermione entre. Fleur referme la porte.

-C'est mignon ici.

-Merci.

Les mains de Fleur commencent à devenir moites alors que Hermione vient juste d'arriver, elle appréhende le reste de la soirée. Puis Hermione lui tend une bouteille de vin. Elle s'est arrêtée sur le chemin pour en acheter une. Fleur lit vite fait le nom de la bouteille, elle n'y connaît pas grand-chose en alcool et surtout en vin. Elle, elle carbure à la bière. La main de Hermione vient se poser sur la bouteille, Fleur la regarde et la brune lui dit :

-C'est un super bon vin, j'en suis sur que tu vas aimé.

Fleur acquiesce, elle lui fait confiance sur ce coup. Elle part poser la bouteille au milieu de la table et se retourne vers Hermione qui analyse l'appartement.

-Faut que je te présente quelqu'un.

La phrase retient l'attention de Hermione qui suit Fleur du regard, la blonde va jusqu'au coin salon où elle parle à quelqu'un, de sa place Hermione ne peut pas voir qui c'est. Puis elle voit une tête brune se mettre debout et venir vers elle avec un grand sourire. Elle le trouve adorable. Elle est choquée par la ressemblance entre Fleur et son fils, car oui, c'est forcément son fils, leurs regards sont les mêmes. Elle tend délicatement une main vers le petit garçon qui lui la sert.

-Dis donc t'as de la force !

-Je sais je suis musclé !

-Je vois ça. Tu t'appelles comment mon grand ?

-Logan. Vous êtes Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Maman m'a parlé de vous.

Elle se redresse vers Fleur qui sourit à la scène. Elle en est maintenant sûr, Fleur a un enfant. Son regard se dirige vers les mains de la blonde, elle essaie de ne pas paraître bizarre à regarder ses mains comme elle le fait. Ce sont des petits regards rapide qu'elle fait en cette direction. Elle n'a pas vu d'alliance. Elle croit avoir vu une marque autour de son doigt. Puis Fleur dit à son fils qu'il peut retourner devant la télé, elle va vers son repas, elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a rien commencé, juste à sortir son matériel. Elle sent Hermione qui est proche d'elle dans son dos même si elle n'ose pas se retourner pour jauger la distance entre elles.

-Tu vas nous faire quoi de bons pour ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais pensé à des spaghettis avec du poulet, je ne suis pas une super cuisinière.

Le rire de Hermione la déconcentre, elle se retourne vers elle, Hermione se rapproche d'elle pour prendre les commandes de la confection du repas.

-Laisse moi t'aider.

-Hermione, non, tu es l'invité ce soir.

-Tu as prévu juste de faire des nouilles avec du poulet ?

-Oui, _répond Fleur baissant la tête vers le sol._

La cuisine n'avait jamais été son fort, c'était son mari qui cuisinait à la maison, surtout pendant les week-ends et le dimanche. Fleur et Logan n'attendaient que le dimanche pour manger un bon repas. Le reste de la semaine, elle se nourrissait exclusivement de pâtes et parfois, elle faisait des conserves pour diversifier les repas de son fils. Hermione, elle a l'air d'être une bonne cuisinière, ça appuie l'idée de Fleur qu'elle doit rendre heureux son mari juste grâce à ses repas. Hermione se met à réfléchir et puis dicte une série d'aliments à Fleur. Au début, Fleur ne veut pas les lui donner, mais Hermione insiste et plus elle insiste plus elle se rapproche de Fleur ce qui ne la met pas à l'aise et la brune l'a bien compris. Finalement, elle cède et lui donne ce qu'elle lui demande, elle a prévu de faire une sauce pour pas que le repas soit fade.

-Tu vas voir cette sauce est divine, mon entourage l'adore !

Alors la blonde fait confiance à la brune. Hermione paraît à l'aise dans son appartement comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici. Fleur n'a juste qu'à s'asseoir et à la regarder faire. Elle qui pensait à l'inverse avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle la regarde faire et elle apprécie ça.

-Logan mange avec nous ?

-Oui, à moins que ça te dérange, je peux le faire manger avant.

-Ah non pas du tout. Je te demandais, car je connais des gens qui font manger leurs enfants avant pour ne pas être dérangés pendant le repas. Je n'aime pas quand ils font ça, je trouve que c'est bien de parler avec des enfants, certes, ils ne vont pas nous parler de politique et tant mieux, puis ils ont aussi des choses intéressantes à dire.

-Vu qu'il vient de te rencontrer, tu as des chances qu'il te raconte toute sa vie alors je m'en excuse d'avance.

-Ne t'en excuse pas, il paraît si adorable.

Un merci en murmure sort de la bouche de Fleur alors que Hermione continue de faire sa sauce.

 **..**

-Logan, tu te plais bien à Londres ?

-Oui, mais je préférais Paris. Car je n'ai pas mes amis, mais je m'en suis fait d'autres. De toute façon, mes amis de Paris, je les vois quand avec maman, on y retourne. Enfin, c'est papa qui m'amène les voir.

-Tu vas bientôt les revoir, non ?

-Oui, vendredi on part avec maman ! Je vais revoir papa c'est bien aussi.

-Il te manque ton papa ?

-Beaucoup, on faisait pleins d'activités ensemble.

Hermione remarque que Fleur empoigne plus fortement ses couverts, que ses gestes sont plus mécaniques. Elle est mal à l'aise, même Hermione s'en rend compte. Elle comprend que le sujet de l'ex-mari est encore sensible. Elle n'aime juste pas que son fils lui rappelle qu'elle n'était pas une bonne mère avant, oui, elle ne lui proposait pas d'activité comme le faisait son père, mais elle voulait étudier alors que son mari ne le voulait pas. « Tu éduqueras notre enfant » lui avait-il dit. Aujourd'hui, elle regrette d'être resté depuis son accouchement à la maison. Il avait tout le mérite, il était un grand avocat, il n'était pas fatigué par les cris du bébé, car c'était elle qui allait le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il se taise. Elle voulait assumer son enfant, il était le fruit de leur amour pourtant ça l'a fait abandonner ses études d'avocat et elle regrette. La pièce redevient silencieuse, Logan ne parle plus de Paris, de son père et Hermione n'ose plus lui poser de questions à propos de cela pour ne pas rendre mal sa mère.

-J'aime beaucoup la sauce, _dit Logan à haute voix._

-Merci.

Fleur se sent soulagée, elle pose délicatement ses couverts sur la table pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Elle le remercie intérieurement d'avoir changé de sujet, même si la cuisine est aussi sensible, elle le préfère à son ex-mari.

-C'était papa qui faisait la cuisine, ça me manque aussi.

Fleur manque de s'étouffer avec l'eau. Son invité et son fils la regardent. Elle se racle la gorge et lui dit de continuer.

-Maman elle fait toujours des nouilles nature, normalement je met du ketchup avec, ça a meilleur goût.

-Je passerais la recette à ta maman, elle te la fera plus souvent, _dit la brune en riant comme pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qu'elle perçoit comme tendu._

-Au moins les pâtes je ne les fait pas brûler, _rajoute Fleur d'un air sérieux._

Elle semble l'avoir mal pris de la part de son fils, certes, elle connaît ses faiblesses et la cuisine en fait partie et elle n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle. Elle le sait, elle adorait quand son mari faisait la cuisine et son fils aussi, mais maintenant, il est avec elle et si elle lui fait à manger, il devrait déjà trouver que c'est bien. Il sent qu'elle s'énerve, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de son père avec elle. Il lui demande si il peut prendre un dessert dans le frigo, elle lui répond qu'il peut, et même qu'il peut le manger devant la télé si il veut. Il se lève, prend son assiette et va la mettre sur le meuble. Il prend un yaourt dans le frigo et il part s'installer devant la télé. Hermione ne parle plus, elle sent une certaine tension, Fleur regrette qu'elle ne lui parle plus, qu'elle ait créé cette ambiance dans l'appartement.

Les deux femmes finissent leur repas dans le silence, Hermione ne connaît pas son hôte, elle sait à présent qu'il ne faut pas parler de son mari. Dès que Hermione finit son assiette, Fleur se lève de table, prend son assiette ainsi que celle de Hermione et va à la vaisselle. Elle sent que Hermione ne se trouve pas loin d'elle. Après avoir posé une assiette propre, elle prend la parole.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas, surtout pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend. C'est dur au début d'oublier quelqu'un qui est parti. Puis après on s'y fait.

Elle l'entend bouger dans l'appartement. Elle entend aussi des verres après un placard qui s'est ouvert. Elle prend ses aises, elle fouille chez elle, mais ça elle s'en fiche, Fleur comprend que ce qui vient de se passer est derrière elles maintenant. Elle finit la vaisselle et se retourne vers Hermione qui lui propose un verre du vin qu'elle a amené. Hermione a ouvert la bouteille pour paraître normal aux yeux de Fleur, mais elle va devoir faire attention, elle ne devra pas se resservir comme elle pourrait le faire d'habitude. Fleur prend celui que Hermione lui tend et les deux femmes vont s'asseoir sur le canapé. Logan lui arrive, dis bonne nuit à sa mère et à Hermione et va dans sa chambre. Cela l'étonne qu'il aille se coucher aussi tôt, elle ne lui a jamais interdit de veiller tard mais aujourd'hui il part se coucher tôt. Hermione lui sourit, finalement Fleur n'est plus stressée à être avec elle. Elle la voit comme quelqu'un de tolérante, la plupart des personnes auraient quitter l'appartement quand elle s'est énervée, mais elle, elle est restée, elle a compris. Maintenant qu'elles étaient proches physiquement parlant, Hermione en était sûr, Fleur a été mariée, cela se voit à son annulaire, il porte encore la marque de cet amour qui a disparu. Pour briser le silence, Hermione tente une nouvelle approche, celle de l'humour, elle ne sait pas comment va réagir la blonde, mais elle tente.

-Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de te donner la recette de ma sauce.

Fleur rit et Hermione aime ça. C'est une jolie son à son oreille.

-Oui, il ne faudra pas oublier. Elle était divine ta sauce. Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes des trucs, ça fera plaisir à Logan.

-Il n'y a pas de problème.

-Dis moi, pourquoi tu es venue seule ? Tu voulais que l'on soit intime ? _Demande Fleur._

Elle avait compris que Hermione avait de l'humour, qu'elle avait tenté alors même si c'est maladroit, elle essaie quand même Fleur. Sauf que dans le regard de Hermione, elle ne voit plus la joie qu'elle voyait auparavant. Fleur ne lui laisse pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle tente de revenir sur le sujet d'avant.

-Tu connaîtrais pas un endroit où on peut apprendre à faire la cuisine ? Comme ça je ne t'embêterais pas tout le temps.

Mais c'est trop tard, la question a été posée. Un silence. Le bruit de la gorge de Hermione qui avale une nouvelle gorgée de vin. C'est avec précaution qu'elle avait laissé la bouteille hors de sa portée, car sur le coup, elle aurait bien aimé en reprendre un verre. Elle réfléchit à comment parler, à comment formuler sa phrase.

-Je n'avais personne avec qui venir.

Fleur est surprise, automatiquement son regard se dirige sur l'alliance qu'elle a à son doigt, elle l'a souvent vu cette alliance et elle ne comprend pas ce que son invité lui dit.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

C'est à cause de sa phrase de tout à l'heure que Fleur se permet de lui dire.

-C'est toujours difficile les divorces. Il faut croire que je suis plus avancé que toi.

Et Hermione la regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux commencent à se mouiller, Fleur se rend compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

-Il est mort.

-Je ne savais pas…

-Je suis désolé Fleur, je dois y aller.

Hermione se lève du canapé, pose son verre vide sur la table, Fleur s'est levée, la suivis pour finalement l'attendre à la porte.

-Je…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, _lui dit Hermione en lui coupant la parole._

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, la remercie et quitte l'appartement. Encore une fois Fleur est surprise, la brune a l'art de quitter les pièces avant que la blonde s'en rende compte. Fleur referme la porte, se dirige vers sa fenêtre et elle la voit Hermione qui marche vite en bas de son immeuble comme si elle fuyait. Elle a toujours la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa joue. Elle caresse sa joue comme pour avoir cette impression plus longtemps. Puis elle ne la voit plus, elle s'est en aller. Fleur nettoie son verre, mais pas celui de Hermione, ça fait comme si elle était encore là, sa présence encore pendant quelques minutes. Une mauvaise habitude ne s'en va d'un coup, elle attrape son paquet de cigarettes, en prend une, l'allume, ouvre la fenêtre. Elle sort son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean et elle ouvre l'application de Youtube. Elle n'a jamais écouté cette chanson sur cette application auparavant pourtant à ce moment-là, elle a besoin de l'écouter. C'est la bande originale de Robin Des Bois avec Kevin Cosner qu'elle écoute dans l'appartement. Elle avait juste besoin de l'écouter. C'est tout.

* * *

 **#DDNfic**


	5. Chapitre 5

Plus de quatre cents soixante kilomètres à parcourir. Près de six heures de voiture pour arriver jusqu'à destination. Elle met la dernière valise dans le coffre de sa voiture, une berline et elle ne regrette pas se l'être acheté avant de partir de Paris, elle roule bien, Fleur aime être dedans et elle a un grand coffre, parfait pour mettre toutes les valises. Logan, il n'a qu'une valise, car il a encore certaines de ses affaires chez son père, mais Fleur, elle, elle n'a plu rien donc quand elle part en vacances, on dirait qu'elle refait son déménagement. Sa berline est son dernier achat avec le compte commun qu'elle avait son mari. Il l'a mal pris, elle s'est excusée de nombreuses fois puis ce sujet de conversation a été mis de côté entre eux. L'argent n'est pas un problème pour lui. Un dernier aller-retour à son appartement et ils vont pouvoir partir. Elle vérifie qu'elle n'a rien laissé qui pourrait lui servir à Paris, elle ne pense pas alors ils partent. Elle n'est pas partie vendredi comme elle l'avait dit à tout le monde mais elle a préféré repousser au samedi matin. Il y avait une raison à ça: un coup de fil de Hermione qu'elle attendait depuis que cette dernière était partie de leur soirée. Elle lui avait juste envoyé un message lui disant qu'elle était occupée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer la voir. Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, elle a remarqué un changement de comportement chez Hermione, avant elle venait tous les jours au magasin, s'asseyait sur sa chaise et attendait que la journée passe, depuis leur danse, elle ne faisait plus ça. Fleur se demande depuis ce jour si elle a fait quelque chose de mal, cette question l'a torture, mais elle n'ose pas la poser à Hermione, elle a peur de la réponse. Elle ne pense pas avoir fait un faux pas à leur rencontre, juste à leur soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en veut Fleur ! Elle vérifie que son fils soit bien attaché à l'arrière et elle monte du côté conducteur. Il y a environ deux heures de route avant le tunnel sous la manche et elle espère toujours avoir un message avant de quitter réellement le pays.

 **...**

Hermione n'a pas vu Fleur depuis leur soirée. Elle a souvent repensé à ce qui s'est passé. Elle a beaucoup pleuré, elle n'a pas osé revenir la voir, elle ne savait pas comment lui parler. Elle y a réfléchi pourtant, elle a passé une nuit à y penser, mais elle n'avait pas le courage. Cela allait être dur pour elle de la revoir maintenant qu'elle sait pour son mari. Aujourd'hui, elle se lève vers midi, elle n'a pas l'habitude de se lever à cette heure-là, mais elle était fatiguée, réfléchir une nouvelle nuit l'avait fatigué. Elle s'habille de façon simple, un jean, un tee-shirt, une veste et c'est bon. Pour le maquillage aussi, c'est rapide. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas être là, elle est en vacances pourtant, elle a besoin d'aller à son travail, au fond d'elle, elle espère qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie même si on est déjà samedi midi. En route, elle s'achète un sandwich qu'elle mange en marchant. Elle le finit avant d'entrer dans la boutique. Elle remarque que ce n'est pas Fleur, elle est déçue, mais elle le savait déjà un peu. Elle reste quand même, elle prend le temps de regarder les vinyles puis les CD. Elle regarde les chansons d'un CD qu'elle aime beaucoup depuis qu'elle est petite. Elle est contente de l'avoir trouvé ici.

-Hermione ?

Elle se retourne, elle ne connait pas la voix. C'est l'homme qui est derrière le bureau, le gérant.

-Oui ?

-Fleur vous a laissé ça avant de partir, elle m'a demandé de vous le donner.

Il lui tend un vinyle. Elle l'attrape et sourit. Il est emballé, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est.

-Merci.

Elle se retourne vers la porte et elle part de la boutique son vinyle à la main. Elle n'a pas voulu l'ouvrir devant le gérant, elle préfère garder la surprise lorsqu'elle sera seule alors elle rentre chez elle. Elle veut savoir.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle ne perd pas une seconde, elle pose le vinyle sur la table. Elle rit.

-Chéri, elle m'a offert un cadeau.

Elle déchire l'emballage que Fleur a fait en faisant attention au vinyle qui s'y trouvait. Elle sourit. C'est celui de « Everything I Do » de Bryan Adams. Leur danse, elle s'en rappelle et Fleur aussi. Cette danse, elle l'a perturbé, elle avait senti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis des années. Elle n'arriverait pas à le définir, mais c'est comme de l'excitement. Mais ce soir-là, elle avait eu mal, physiquement et psychiquement. Sa hanche lui avait fait mal, elle l'avait empêché de faire les mouvements qu'elle voulait. Elle avait aussi pensé à son mari à celui qu'elle aimait et qui n'est plus là, plus avec elle. Elle regrette. Elle avait commencé à pleurer, car elle le sait, il est mort par sa faute, elle s'en voudra toute sa vie. Elle ouvre l'emballage du vinyle. Encore une fois, elle va vite, mais fait attention à ne rien abîmer. Elle regarde à l'intérieur de la pochette. Il y a un papier qui a été glissé dedans. Elle voulait regarder, car elle savait que Fleur n'allait pas juste lui donner un vinyle comme ça. Elle ne le lit pas tout de suite, elle fait le tour de la table, attrape la bouteille de vin qu'elle a entamé la veille et se sert un verre. Le stress la fait boire. Elle ouvre le papier plié en deux et lit de qui est écrit.

« Salut ! Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à faire attention à ce que je dis. Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir, cette chanson te rappelle deux bons souvenirs, du moins j'espère que le deuxième est bon. J'espère que tu as une platine chez toi. Si tu n'en a pas, dis-le-moi, j'irais t'acheter la version CD. Au revoir.

-Fleur »

Elle a signé son prénom avec un cœur. Un cœur qui veut dire beaucoup de choses pour Fleur quand elle l'a inscrit. Elle a d'abord hésité puis l'a fait pour finalement jeter le papier à la poubelle. Elle ne sait pas comment Hermione allait le prendre ce cœur alors elle a réécrit la lettre sans cœur. Un cœur qu'elle a finalement inscrit à la dernière minute avant de fermer le vinyle. Pour Hermione, il est important, elle aime le voir noter sur le papier. Elle s'imagine que Fleur a pris le temps de bien le faire. Elle imagine à ce que Fleur aurait pu penser en le dessinant. Elle sourit et elle boit un nouveau verre de vin.

 **...**

La route est longue, Logan se plaint de ne pas être arrivé, elle n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il y a en tout six heures de route, mais un enfant ça n'a pas la notion du temps, six heures, il ne sait pas ce que ça représente. Même un adulte ne pourrait pas se faire une idée de la durée réelle. Parfois, six heures nous paraissent courtes alors que des fois, elles nous paraissent interminables. C'est absurde. Elle essaie juste de trouver des sujets de conversation, de mettre des CD pour qu'ils puissent penser à autre chose. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il fait le trajet, un long trajet. C'est au moment d'arriver au tunnel sous la manche que Logan commence à lui poser des questions sur ce fameux tunnel. Elle ne s'est jamais renseignée dessus, elle sait juste que ça lui évite de prendre le bateau. Elle est malade en bateau. Et elle ne sait pas comment va réagir Logan au bateau alors elle n'a pas envie de se gérer elle-même et son fils. Comme tous enfants, voir adultes, il lui demande si il va pouvoir voir les poissons, elle lui répond que non, il semble déçu puis elle lui explique que c'est creuser dans la terre qui est sous l'eau. Il bouge la tête pour dire oui comme si il assimile l'information.

-Il aurait dû penser à nous faire voir les poissons.

-De toute façon on est dans un train, on ne voit pas Logan.

-Il aurait dû mieux faire.

Elle rit. Cela la fait rire qu'il réagisse comme ça, c'est vrai que ça aurait été bien de voir les poissons, mais c'est théoriquement impossible. C'est dans le moment-là qu'elle se dit qu'elle devrait l'amener à l'aquarium pour lui faire voir autres choses que les poissons rouges qu'on met dans un verre d'eau ou les poissons de Dory. Même si elle fait parfois pareil, elle est désespérée quand elle l'entend appeler un poisson-clown Nemo et le pire est quand il croit qu'il va parler et faire une blague. Mais c'est l'innocence des enfants et elle l'adore.

A l'aller, il ne lui avait pas parlé comme il le fait actuellement. Non à l'aller, il était renfermé sur lui, il ne parlait pas. Il fallait comprendre son comportement, Fleur l'avait complètement compris. C'était dur pour lui de partir de Paris, d'aller vivre avec sa mère avec qui il n'avait pas de bons liens, à l'époque et peut-être encore aujourd'hui, il préférerait être avec son père. Mais Fleur, elle a essayé de faire des efforts. Elle a essayé de se faire pardonner d'être partie et il semble l'avoir fait. Aujourd'hui, elle est une mère heureuse et lui aussi semble être heureux. En arrivant à Londres, elle a tout fait pour lui, pour que ça aille mieux même si ce n'était pas gagné au début. Il ne lui parlait jamais dans l'appartement, il avait toujours une mine triste et ça c'est aggravé à l'école, car il ne parlait que quelques mots d'anglais. Il était la victime de sa classe puis ses camarades lui ont ouvert les bras, il a appris la langue, il la parle parfois mieux que sa mère. Il avait fini par être heureux à l'école et il avait remarqué que son père ne l'avait pas abandonné pour autant. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, il l'appelait toutes les semaines, de préférence le dimanche. Et Fleur lui permettait de le voir pendant les vacances donc ça passait. De plus, même si ils en ont connu des disputes, ils étaient sûrs que le divorce allait être mieux pour tous les deux. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, ils l'avaient remarqué et il n'y avait qu'une seule issue. Quitter Paris avait été terrible pour Fleur, peut-être autant que pour son fils sauf qu'avec son âge, elle avait réussi à prendre sur elle-même, elle ne le montrait pas.

Après trente-cinq minutes de trajet dans le tunnel, ils en ressortent enfin et à nouveau, un long moment à rouler. Le tunnel l'a soulagé, elle a pu se reposer, surtout reposer ses mains. Elle se sent prête à continuer sa route, elle met la radio et ils parlent français. Ses oreilles en frémissent. Sa langue maternelle, celle qu'elle parle chez elle lorsque son fils est là, c'est une délivrance d'entendre la langue de Molière pour elle. Elle augmente même le volume de la radio. Ça parle de politique, elle change de station puis elle retombe sur de la musique anglaise, elle se plaint, ce qu'elle veut, c'est de la musique française, de sa langue. Elle se rend à l'évidence, elle cherche la chaîne Nostalgie et elle espère que son fils ne dira rien par rapport aux chansons. Il n'a l'air de ne rien dire alors elle apprécie les vieilles chansons.

Prise dans une chanson de Daniel Balavoine, elle chante, fort, trop fort pour son fils. Il suffit d'un moment d'inattention pour que le pire arrive. Le pire ne va pas leur arrivée, mais ils vont frôler un accident. Elle ne fait pas attention à la route, sûrement, car elle est au volant depuis un bon nombre d'heures, elle a juste entendu le cri de son fils qui lui a percé les tympans et qui l'a fait regarder la route, sans le faire exprès elle s'était décalé vers la gauche et la voiture avait déjà frôler la barrière. Quelques secondes de plus et ils auraient touché la barrière et un accident aurait pu leur arriver. Logan a eu peur, il a vu la voiture se rapprocher dangereusement du côté. Fleur baisse le volume de la radio, elle se repositionne bien dans son siège, replace ses mains sur le volant et elle roule jusqu'à la première aire de repos qu'elle croise. Une petite pause ne lui ferait pas mal de bien. Elle se gare sur le parking, elle sort de la voiture et va ouvrir à Logan. Tous les deux vont jusqu'au restaurant de l'aire d'autoroute. Elle lui propose de prendre un verre de Coca, ce qu'il fait, elle, elle prend un café, elle n'aime pas ça, mais elle veut rester réveillée. Elle regarde son téléphone, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'éteindre pour que le réseau français passe, elle souffle, elle l'éteint et attend pour le rallumer. Elle avait par la même occasion regardé si Hermione lui avait envoyé un message, mais rien. On les sert. Elle remercie le serveur. Elle boit son café. Logan ne lui a pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tu es content d'être revenu en France ?

-Ça va. J'ai hâte de retrouver papa. On arrive dans combien de temps on arrive ?

-Dans moins de deux heures.

-D'accord.

Il sirote son coca. Elle souffle, il lève les yeux vers elle. Elle remarque qu'elle aurait dû prendre l'avion ou même le train, ça aurait moins fatiguant pour elle. Même si elle a fait le même trajet il y a six mois, elle ne se rappelle pas être aussi fatiguée pendant le voyage. Non, elle était motivée, elle était juste absorbée par l'idée de quitter Paris, la France et son ex-mari. Elle regarde son fils, il n'a pas l'air très heureux.

-Sérieusement ? Tu vas me faire la gueule longtemps ? Il ne nous a rien arrivé. On est en bonne santé. Et s'il te plaît, ne le dit pas à ton père.

Il acquiesce de la tête, il ne lui a pas parlé pour lui répondre ça a le don de l'énerver. Elle a l'impression que tous les efforts n'ont rien donnée au final. Que finalement, ils n'ont aucun lien tous les deux et ça, ça la tue.

-J'ai envie d'une glace, tu en veux une ?

Il lui sourit et lui dit qu'il en veut une avec du chocolat, elle le laisse à la table et elle va en commander une. Elle se retourne souvent pour le voir, elle vérifie qu'il ne lui arrive rien, dans ce genre d'endroit s'est si vite arrivé. Elle revient vers lui, lui donnant sa glace, il remercie sa mère. D'un seul coup, il a changé de vision sur les choses, il lui sourit et commence à lui parler. Elle le trouve très lunatique, mais ça doit être le changement, le voyage. Ou juste la nourriture le rend heureux, comme elle, elle peut tout oublier si on lui propose une glace ou de la bière. À la fin, elle paye et ils partent vers la voiture. Elle sort une cigarette de son paquet pour la fumer. Elle n'a pas fumé depuis la dernière pause, elle a horreur de fumer en voiture. Ça vient de sa mère ça, au début que Fleur a eu son permis, sa mère prenait souvent la route avec elle et l'odeur de cigarette la dégoûtait alors elle lui demander de ne pas fumer dedans, depuis elle ne l'a jamais fait. Logan voit un groupe d'enfant qui joue au ballon dans l'herbe, il demande à sa mère si il peut aller jouer avec eux, elle l'autorise, mais elle le suit et elle ne reste pas bien loin des enfants pour surveiller son fils. Logan s'intègre bien dans le groupe d'enfant, il joue au football avec eux, il tombe souvent par terre pour faire des tacles et Fleur le maudit, car il va salir ses sièges. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et le laisse jouer, après tout, c'est un enfant.

 **...**

Paris. Sa ville. Sa première maison. Son enfance, son adolescence, son mariage jusqu'à son divorce en passant par sa grossesse et son accouchement, elle avait tout vécu ici. Elle connaît chacun rue, vers où elle mène. Elle se rappelle exactement l'emplacement de la maison de ses parents, de celle où elle vivait avant, et même sans jamais y être allé, elle connaissait où était celle de Julien. Elle roule dans Paris, elle prend le temps de respirer son air, elle a ouvert sa vitre. Logan est derrière la sienne, il regarde la beauté de la ville. Elle prend son temps avant d'aller le déposer chez son père, elle n'ose pas y aller, elle ne veut pas le revoir. Mais Logan finit par lui demander si ils sont loin de chez son père. Elle ne peut plus retarder ce moment, Logan meurt d'envie de voir son père. Alors elle prend la direction de l'adresse qu'il lui avait donnée. En peu de temps, elle arrive devant la grande demeure, encore plus grande que celle qu'il avait avec elle. Cela lui pince le cœur, mais elle se gare et ils descendent de voiture. Elle sort la valise et le sac de Logan du coffre. Elle préfère prendre tout d'un coup, elle n'a pas envie de revenir à sa voiture et de revenir le voir, car elle sait qu'elle n'en aura pas le courage. Dès qu'elle aura tourné le dos à la maison, à son ex-mari, elle voudra juste partir d'ici et retrouver sa famille. Ils traversent la route, l'enthousiasme de Logan la rend triste, mais ce sera des vacances pour tous les deux. Logan prend le soin de sonner à la porte. Fleur sort son faux sourire. Ils attendent quelques secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aurait rêvé que ce soit son ex-mari qui lui ouvre et non la nouvelle copine de son ex-mari. Elle trouve la situation très gênante et le soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire à cette femme. C'est elle qu'elle n'aimait pas l'autre soir, qu'elle a insulté. Elle la dévisage, mais l'autre aussi le fait. Puis c'est comme si cette femme l'a nargue. Elle a eu envie de la taper, mais elle a simplement pris la parole même si l'on sent un brin de colère de sa voix.

-Je suis Fleur, l'ex-femme de Julien.

Elle lui tend la main et se présente comme Héloïse la copine de Julien. Elle s'est retenue, Fleur, de ne pas la frapper, car ça l'a démangé. Leur poignet de main est rapide, Fleur n'a aucune envie de la toucher, mais elle préfère ça à une bise. De toute façon, elle lui aurait tendu la joue, elle y aurait envoyé sa main. Elle se penche vers Logan et lui dit :

-Tu dois être Logan petit bonhomme ?

-Oui !

-Rentre dans la maison, ton papa est là.

Puis elle se redresse pour être à la hauteur de Fleur qui est quand même plus grande qu'elle et l'invite à rentrer. C'est juste, car elle a la valise de son fils qu'elle rentre et qu'elle est là pour son chèque. Elle ne fait que rentrer dans le salon, pose la valise, elle n'a plus envie de la porter, son père pourra bien le faire. En parlant du père, il arrive vers elle avec son fils dans les bras.

-Bonjour Fleur.

-Salut.

Elle n'a pas envie d'être gentille avec lui, sur ce moment même elle ne rêve qu'à partir de cette maison. Autour d'elle tout paraît parfait, c'est vraiment la maison que tout le monde veut, la maison qu'elle aurait voulue même si elle ne s'était jamais plains de celle qu'elle avait. Mais il avait mis de l'argent de celle-ci. En plus, elle est en plein centre-ville. Julien a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais en voyant le regard de son ex-femme, il ne le fait pas. Il pose Logan par terre et lui dit de visiter la maison avec Héloïse. Rien que ce prénom sonne mal à l'oreille de Fleur, rien qu'à la prononciation de son prénom, elle a envie de lui envoyer sa main en pleine face.

-Je veux mon chèque.

-Ah oui, attend je vais te le chercher.

Il quitte la pièce, elle se retrouve seule, elle peut enfin souffler. Elle ne s'assoit pas sur le canapé, préférant rester debout, trouvant que la position verticale l'aidera mieux à fuir. Il revient avec une enveloppe qu'il lui donne. Elle l'attrape et en la prenant, elle lui dit.

-La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de le dire à ton fils. On ne m'achète pas.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment j'arrivais pas à te joindre.

-Un message, ça marche aussi bien. Ce n'est pas quelques centimes de plus à chaque SMS qui va te ruiner.

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me parles. Fleur, on était en si bon terme.

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle est seule avec lui, elle se montre énervée, mais elle a juste envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser. Le contact de leurs lèvres lui manque et elle meurt d'envie de retrouver ce contact. Elle ne le fait pas, ce n'est pas approprié surtout que Logan et Héloïse reviennent dans le salon.

-Maman ! La maison elle est immense !

-J'ai vu ça, tu vas bien t'amuser ici. Je vais y aller moi, je reviens dans une semaine mon grand.

-Attend une semaine, _demande Julien_. Il a deux semaines de vacances pourquoi il ne reste pas avec nous pendant les deux semaines ?

-Peut-être car j'ai un travail qui ne me permet pas d'avoir deux semaines de vacances. Je pensais que tu avais qu'une semaine aussi.

-Fleur tu l'as tous les jours toi. Mais Héloïse a deux semaines.

Elle se retient de lui dire tout haut ce qu'elle pense à ce moment-là, car dans sa tête, elle crie. Elle ne veut pas que cette femme qu'elle ne connaît pas reste juste avec lui, mais comment lui dire ? Elle est là et elle n'a pas envie qu'elles s'engueulent.

-Je peux te parler en privé Julien ?

-Oui.

Ils quittent la pièce pour aller dans celle d'à côté.

-Je refuse qu'elle reste tous les jours avec lui. Si ça se trouve il ne va pas l'aimer.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne l'aimerait pas Fleur. Elle est adorable.

-Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit adorable, c'est mon fils, pas le sien.

Il se rapproche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Un contact, elle n'attendait que ça, en plus à l'abri des regards. Elle met fin à l'étreinte. Il la regarde dans les yeux.

-Fais moi confiance, si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je ne le ferai pas, je ne la laisserais pas avec lui. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Laisse le moi pour la deuxième semaine.

-Et je fais comment pour le récupérer ? Je ne vais pas refaire le trajet.

-On montera à Londres.

Elle imagine déjà le retour à Londres seule et ça la déprime, mais elle ne veut pas se battre avec lui, puis il a raison, elle l'a tous les jours, pas lui. Elle a de la chance qu'ils se parlent toujours, elle ne voudrait pas que ça change.

-D'accord. Par contre tu m'appelles régulièrement. Tu me connais, je vais stresser pour un rien.

-Il t'appellera au moins une fois dans la semaine, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle accepte même si l'idée qu'il reste avec cette femme la dérange. Elle n'a pas envie qu'elle se l'approprie, qu'elle le garde pour elle, qu'elle la prive de son enfant. Elle ne veut pas non plus que Logan la laisse tomber pour une femme qui sort avec son père et qui lui propose des activités mieux qu'elle le fait.

-Je suis content de te voir proche de lui. Tu sais au téléphone il me parle souvent de toi et il a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

-Merci.

Et elle part de la pièce, elle ne veut pas rester plus longtemps, seule avec lui, elle aurait envie une nouvelle fois de l'avoir pour elle et ça créerait des débordements. Elle va vers son fils, le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle lui dit de passer de bonne semaine.

-Tu vas me manquer maman.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi.

Ca lui fait quelque chose les mots de son fils, il y a six mois, elle n'aurait jamais espéré les entendre de la bouche de son fils. Elle se redresse, passe sa main dans les cheveux de Logan pour le décoiffer, il ronchonne, elle rit. Elle dit au revoir aux autres à haute voix et quitte la maison. Elle se sent mieux à l'extérieur de la maison, elle se sent mieux seule. Elle dit que ça va lui faire des vacances d'être seule, mais au fond, elle va souffrir de ne pas avoir son fils qui s'endort dans ses bras. Elle va peut-être regretter de passer la semaine avec ses parents. Mais elle prend la voiture et roule jusqu'à chez eux. Elle met pas mal de temps à arriver. Elle se gare dans l'allée de leur maison, elle s'en fiche de prendre la place d'un de ses parents, il aura qu'à se garer plus loin. Elle sort de la voiture et va sonner à la porte. Personne ne lui répond. Elle regarde dans l'allée, c'est la voiture de sa mère qui est là. Elle espère qu'elle soit dans la maison, elle repart sonner, mais toujours personne. Elle l'appelle, sa mère met du temps à répondre et elle lui dit qu'elle n'est pas à la maison, qu'elle et son père sont partis à l'autre bout de la ville pour une foire, elle les maudit tellement qu'elle raccroche avant que sa mère lui pose des questions du style « tu es déjà arrivé ? Tu devais arriver que ce soir » elle l'a connaît sa mère, déjà, elle avait la voix d'une femme que l'on surprend avec son amant. Elle fait le tour de la maison, elle se rappelle qu'avant sa mère laissait toujours les clés dans le jardin. Elle soulève le pot de fleurs qu'elle a si souvent soulevé quand elle finissait les cours plus tôt au lycée. Bien sûr, elles n'y sont pas. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'est plus au lycée. La semaine commence bien. Et c'est là qu'elle espère que la dernière solution va bien se dérouler. Elle va au fond du jardin, tape d'un coup de pied sur la porte de la cabane de son père, la porte s'ouvre. Il a jamais été bricoleur et rien ne tient. Elle se demande depuis combien de temps la cabane n'avait pas été visité par un membre de la famille en regardant les énormes toiles d'araignée. Elle n'ose pas rentrer, mais elle n'a pas envie de rester dehors jusqu'à ce que ses parents rentrent. Elle s'aventure dans la cabane. Elle trouve l'échelle qu'elle prend entre ses mains. Elle hurle et sort de la cabane en courant. Elle vient de mettre sa main à côté d'une araignée. Elle a envie de pleurer tellement elle en a peur, mais elle se retient. Elle a l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-huit ans. Elle retourne dans la cabane, fait de la lumière avec son téléphone sur l'araignée pour qu'elle parte.

-Tu devrais être aveuglé et tomber par terre comme ça je t'explose la figure Héloïse !

L'araignée n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger alors de loin, elle souffle dessus pour qu'elle tombe. Il ne se passe toujours rien. Elle maudit la terre entière.

-Sauvez moi !

Elle attrape l'échelle, met ses mains loin de l'araignée, court avec jusqu'au balcon de la maison, elle espère que l'araignée ne va pas lui sauter à la figure sinon elle sait qu'elle va faire un arrêt cardiaque et avoir fait autant d'effort pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque ce n'est pas rentable. Elle pose bien l'échelle contre le balcon pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en montant. L'araignée est toujours là, elle n'a pas bougé. Fleur fait demi-tour, va jusqu'à la cabane, récupère une pelle. Elle va le faire avec les gros moyens. Elle revient à l'échelle et tape sur l'araignée avec la pelle. Cela fait du bruit. Sur le coup, elle pense que tout le quartier est au courant qu'elle est de retour. Elle se retourne, regarde la fenêtre de chez les voisins et voit que la voisine est à sa fenêtre, elles se regardent et Fleur sourit. Cette voisine, elle est là depuis plusieurs années, elle était là avant que Fleur naisse. Elle a toujours dit à ses parents qu'elle avait été construite avec la maison au XVIIIe siècle. Au moins, l'araignée est morte. Elle monte à l'échelle, elle manque de tomber deux ou trois fois, mais elle se retient toujours. Elle arrive au balcon, passe les jambes par-dessus pour aller à la baie vitrée. Le verdict va tomber. Ils ont toujours eu l'habitude de ne pas la fermer cette baie vitrée. Elle est ouverte. Fleur pousse l'un des côtés et rentre chez elle. Elle referme derrière elle, enlève ses chaussures qu'elle pose sur le côté. Elle ira chercher ses valises quand ses parents rentreront. Elle part dans la cuisine, elle ouvre le frigo, prend une bière et va s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle sourit à l'idée que sa mère a acheté des bières, personne n'en boit dans la famille, il y a juste elle. Elle est différente de ses parents, elle boit, elle fume. Ses parents sont au courant de ça, mais ne lui ont jamais interdit de faire ça. Elle se couche et se remet à penser à la première fois que sa mère la vu fumer. C'était un jour de lycée, Fleur était à la grille avec ses amis, elle fumait une cigarette pendant la récréation et sa mère est passée en voiture devant le lycée. Quand elles sont rentrées le soir, Fleur s'est fait gifler par sa mère et cette dernière lui a souhaité une longue mort progressive de ses poumons. Aujourd'hui, elle ne connaît pas l'état de ses poumons, elles les imagine en mauvais état mais elle s'en fiche, si elle meurt, elle sera pourquoi. Elle pose sa bière par terre et se tourne vers le dossier du canapé et s'endort.

* * *

 **#DDNfic**


	6. Chapitre 6

Il est tard et ils sont seulement sur la route du retour à leur maison. Depuis le coup de fil de sa fille, Catherine est joyeuse, cela fait longtemps que son mari ne l'a pas vu comme ça. Depuis le départ de Fleur, elle a changé, c'est une sorte de tristesse qui l'a envahi, car elle ne peut plus voir sa fille et son petit-fils autant qu'elle le souhaite. Sur le chemin du retour, elle a espéré que Fleur soit là avec Logan. Elle a envie de voir son petit-fils, de voir comment il avait grandi, car oui, il devait avoir grandi, elle l'imagine grand maintenant. Elle a toujours pensé et espéré qu'il est la taille de ses parents, Fleur est grande même si elle l'est moins que le père de Logan. Avec ces deux-là comme parent, il n'allait pas être petit c'est sûr. Elle sourit tout le long du trajet, elle sait que sa fille l'attend chez eux, du moins ça aussi elle l'espère, elle ne lui a rien laissé pour rentrer. Pour autant, ils ne se sont pas dépêchés de partir de la foire. La foire de Paris, c'est leur rendez-vous de l'année, ils n'en ont jamais loupé une, Fleur adorait y aller aussi avec ses parents, elle arrivait toujours à fuir son domicile pour rejoindre ceux qui l'avaient faite. Ensemble, ils allaient à la foire, ils rigolaient beaucoup, c'était un des rares moments qu'ils avaient. Ils y sont allé aujourd'hui pour ne pas obliger Fleur à venir avec eux, elle a changé depuis ses dernières années, quand elle y allait avec eux, elle traînait les pieds, surtout l'année dernière, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui tournaient dans la tête de leur fille alors elle n'avait pas trop la tête à la Foire, cette année, ils ne voulaient juste pas l'embêter avec ça.

Marc, le père Delacour klaxonne devant la maison pour se plaindre que Fleur se soit garer à sa place, il est obligé d'aller plus loin dans la rue. Ils sortent de la voiture, Catherine s'empresse de rejoindre sa maison. Son mari la suit de près même si il n'a pas le même enthousiasme. Sa fille, il est content de la revoir, il a toujours eu confiance en elle, il l'a toujours soutenu et inversement, mais lui a comprit que sa fille a le droit à sa liberté, quelque chose que Catherine n'a pas encore assimilé, elle aimerait tellement la garder près d'elle, après tout, c'est une mère, en plus que Fleur est fille unique. Elle rentre, elle ouvre la porte avec la clé et elle trouve sa fille assise sur le canapé avec la télé allumée.

-Comment tu es rentré ?

-Chut !

Sa mère s'approche doucement et vient se planter derrière le canapé pour regarder l'écran. Elle se penche en avant pour essayer de reconnaître le dessin animé que regarde sa fille.

-C'est quoi ?

-La reine des neiges, je l'ai jamais vu.

-Tu dois être la seule personne qui n'a pas vu ce film, même ton père l'a vu !

-Enfin je l'ai déjà vu mais là je suis dans le silence, je n'ai pas Logan qui chante toutes les chansons en me cassant les oreilles, je ne vois pas le film pareil.

-Je comprend.

Elle embrasse sa fille sur le crâne, ramasse la bière que cette dernière n'a pas mise à la poubelle et va se servir un verre d'eau. Son père suit sa femme.

-Fleur tu aurais pu faire la cuisine !

Elle se retourne sur le canapé pour voir ses parents, elle sourit et dit :

-J'allais le faire, vraiment, puis je suis tombé sur le film, je ne pouvais pas louper l'occasion de le voir.

Sa mère baisse la tête et se met aux fourneaux, c'est simplement son père qui lui répond que ce n'est pas grave. Fleur se lève, elle voit que sa mère fait la tête, elle la connaît par cœur, en plus elle fait la même tête qu'elle quand elle boude. Elle pose sa main sur celle de sa mère qui est en train d'attraper une casserole.

-Je peux le faire si tu veux, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir anticipé, je n'ai eu aucune de vos nouvelles, je ne savais pas à quelle heure vous alliez rentrer.

-C'est bon, je le fais, retourne voir ton film.

Vu l'intonation de sa voix, elle préfère partir et retourner vers la télé, mais son père a déjà changé de chaîne pour mettre le football, elle s'assoit à côté de lui et souffle. Il lui propose de remettre le film, elle lui dit non. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis six mois et au lieu de ça, elle a sa mère qui fait la gueule alors qu'elle avait l'air heureux quand elle est rentrée. Des fois Fleur ne la comprend pas et ça l'énerve, elle n'aime pas quand sa mère est dans cet état d'esprit. Elle aimerait qu'elle soit heureuse. Son père la sort de ses esprits en lui demandant comment elle a fait pour rentrer.

-J'ai donné corps et âme pour rentrer. Je suis allée à la cabane au fond du jardin, j'ai attrapé une échelle, j'ai tué une araignée et je suis monté à l'échelle pour rentrer par la baie vitrée.

Derrière elle, elle a entendu le rire de sa mère quand elle a évoqué le passage avec l'araignée. Catherine se remémore les souvenirs de la jeune Fleur qui refusait de tuer les araignées par peur de représailles de ces dernières, elle pensait vraiment qu'après leurs morts, elles pouvaient se parler et qu'une plus grosse aller arrivé dans sa chambre pour se venger, alors elle appelait sa mère en espérant que la vengeance sera faîtes dans la chambre de ses parents. Fleur se retourne vers sa mère, elle a envie de lui demander ironiquement d'arrêter de se moquer d'elle, mais elle ne le fait pas, elle s'en fiche que sa mère rigole d'elle.

-Et tu n'as pas eu peur de l'araignée ? _Demande son père._

-Pour être sincère, j'ai posé ma main sur l'échelle, à deux millimètres de l'araignée, j'ai hurlé et j'ai couru dans le jardin, la voisine m'a vu. J'ai tellement honte de moi.

-Deux millimètres ? _La reprend sa mère._

-Je te jure ! Tu aurais dû être là pour voir. En plus elle était énorme !

-Tu as vraiment un problème avec les mesures ma pauvre chérie.

-Ça m'aide parfois à faire passer de petits calibres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir Fleur. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Sa mère devient rouge, Fleur s'en amuse et elle est contente d'avoir fait ce genre de blague avec sa mère. Elles ont toujours été sans filtre et parfois même son père en rajoute comme aujourd'hui.

-Ta mère ne pourra pas dire ça, elle.

-Papa ! Oh non j'ai la vision dans ma tête, c'est horrible !

Fleur se cache les yeux et secoue la tête pour enlever les images qu'elle a dans la tête.

-Ne lui parle pas de ce qu'elle connaît pas s'il te plait Marc.

-Maman !

Ses parents rigolent, elle est gênée, les rôles s'inversent, elle n'arrive jamais à garder le dessus dans ce genre de situation. Fleur avait toujours été heureuse d'être dans ce genre de famille, celle où l'on peut parler librement, où l'on peut faire des sous-entendus plus ou moins sexuels. Ça leur faisait de quoi parler, de quoi rigoler et elle ne voulait pas être dans une famille où elle ne devait pas faire un faux pas, une famille où elle n'avait pas le droit de dire quoique ce soit de déplacer, car dans toute sa vie, elle dit des trucs déplacés. Elle a le droit de dire des gros mots, car sa mère ne s'est jamais gênée pour en dire dans la maison, elle ne voit pas le concept de changer le mot merde, autant dire les choses comme elles le sont. Elle avait quand même appris la politesse, elle sait qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas dire en dehors de la maison et quand il y a des invités chez eux, elle était sage et polie. Même encore aujourd'hui, elle est sage et polie, c'est son éducation qui est comme ça et elle ne changera pas.

D'un coup, son père se met à hurler « but », elle regarde l'écran, Paris vient de marquer un but. Elle n'a jamais prêté grande attention au football, elle n'aimait pas ça plus qu'autre chose, mais ses parents ont toujours été de grands fans. Ils ont toujours essayer de lui faire aimer, c'était souvent qu'ils la faisaient regarder un match avec eux mais elle n'a jamais adhérer. Il se lève et va vers sa femme, tous les deux, ils font une danse de la joie, leurs pas de danse qu'ils font à chaque but de Paris lors de match important. Fleur rit, elle aime les voir comme ça. Elle a toujours eu l'habitude de les voir faire ses pas, elle-même pourrait les faire, car elle les connaît, quand elle était petite son père l'a tiré du canapé pour qu'elle danse avec eux, mais très vite, elle est devenue lourde pour son père qui n'avait plus la force de l'obliger à danser. Il embrasse sa femme et revient s'asseoir dans le canapé avec une bière. Elle aussi, elle avait essayé d'instaurer des rituels dans sa famille, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à les faire durer longtemps comme ses pas de danse. Elle se remet dos contre le dossier du canapé et regarde le match. Son père fait des commentaires, elle les écoute d'une oreille, à vrai dire, elle a le regard dans le vide. Elle pense à beaucoup de choses, son esprit se demande ce que fait son fils à ce moment même, est-ce qu'il regarde aussi le foot avec son père ? Est-ce qu'il a été heureux quand Paris a marqué ? Elle se demande aussi ce que Logan pense de cette Héloïse, elle a un frisson quand elle pense a des sentiments positifs envers elle, Fleur ne peut pas l'interdire de bien l'aimer, mais elle le sait, entre elles ça ne passera jamais. Puis elle se demande ce que fait Hermione. Elle imagine pleins de choses, elle se demande si elle a eu son vinyle, si elle l'écoute et si elle pense à elle aussi. Fleur finit par se lever pour aller voir sa mère qui a préparé le repas. Les deux femmes mettent la table en silence. Fleur aimerait lui parler, mais elle la voit qui s'est replié sur elle-même comme avant qu'elles rient ensemble tout à l'heure. Elle voudrait tellement qu'à ce moment Paris marque un autre but pour qu'elle danse à nouveau. La situation devient insupportable pour Fleur et elle se décide à demander à sa mère pourquoi elle est comme ça.

-J'ai fait plus de 600 kilomètres, j'ai fait face aux questions stupides de mon fils sur le tunnel sous la manche, j'ai failli rentrer dans une barrière sur l'autoroute, car je m'endormais, j'ai réussi à arriver en entière à Paris, je suis morte de fatigue. J'ai été donné mon fils à mon ex-mari, je suis tombé sur sa nouvelle copine et quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai dû escalader le balcon, car mes parents n'étaient pas là. J'ai passé une assez mauvaise journée. Je suis venue à la maison pour vous retrouver, pour te revoir maman et toi, tu fais la gueule. Si je voulais qu'on ne me parle pas, j'aurais été dans un hôtel.

-Je suis désolé Fleur.

-Arrête d'être désolé et dis moi ce qui ne va pas. J'en ai marre que tout le monde fasse la tête, avant vous étiez toujours heureux, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Paris gagne, moi je suis heureux, _lui crie son père._ Elle rit nerveusement, ça lui évite de se retourner et d'engueuler son père qui fait de l'humour dans une conversation sérieuse.

-On peut se mettre à table.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de manger, si c'est pour voir vos têtes là !

-Fleur, tu n'as plus quatorze ans, maintenant, tu t'assois à table !

Elle s'assoit à la place devant elle, elle ne fait plus attention à l'ordre qu'ils avaient avant. Elle va dire qu'elle a oublié si l'un d'eux se plaint. Son père se lève du canapé, il ne décroche pas les yeux de la télé pour autant. Il heurte Fleur qui s'est assise à la chaise qu'il voulait. Il lui tape sur l'épaule pour qu'elle parte de sa place, ce qu'elle fait, car elle n'a pas envie de se battre avec son père en plus. Sa mère apporte le repas qu'elle pose au milieu de la table. Elle sert d'abord Fleur, une vieille habitude, on sert toujours les enfants, puis elle sert son mari et enfin elle. Le repas est silencieux. Fleur commence à manger puis revient sur la conversation qui n'a pas été finie avant de s'asseoir.

-Tu pourrais être heureuse que je sois rentrée.

Sa mère pose violemment sa fourchette sur la table et relève les yeux vers sa fille.

-Tu veux savoir ? Je vais te le dire. Ça me fait chier que tu sois là seule. Je pensais que tu allais arriver plus tard et donc que tu arriverais avec Logan. Pour être honnête, j'aimerais bien le voir grandir ton gamin.

-Le repas est très bon.

-Ferme la Marc s'il te plaît. C'est plaisant tes petits commentaires mais ça devient lourd.

Il se tait et continue de regarder son match.

-Julien n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des messages pour que je l'amène dès aujourd'hui chez lui.

-Julien, il m'énerve ! D'accord, c'est son père, mais on est ses grands-parents, on a le droit de le voir aussi. Là, il va être chez lui et on ne pourra même pas le voir le petit.

-Je suis désolé. Je lui demanderais de passer ici.

-Mais je ne veux pas le voir lui. Je veux juste te voir toi et ton fils. Je m'en fiche de ton ex-mari, il n'a même pas été capable de te garder. Tu sais que la dernière fois avec ton père, on l'a croisé dans Paris, il ne nous a même pas dit bonjour.

-Maman..

-Vous avez été mariés pendant dix ans merde ! La politesse veut que tu salues les gens que tu connais.

-Nous n'avons plus de vrai contact tous les deux alors ça lui a peut-être semblé normal de pas vous saluer, je n'en sais rien moi. Tu sais bien comment il est.

-Dès qu'il venait ici, il voulait partir. Il n'a jamais été bien pour toi, je te l'avais dit.

-Ah non, tu ne repars pas sur ton discours du, je te l'avais dit, je pense que je l'ai assez entendu à mon divorce.

-Tu n'as jamais fait de meilleurs choix que de le demander le divorce.

-Maman. J'étais heureuse avec lui.

-Laisse moi rire.

Les sentiments que Fleur a pour Julien vont prendre le dessus et elles ne seront pas d'accord. Elles n'ont jamais été d'accord à propos de lui. Fleur était folle amoureuse de lui alors que sa mère lui disait toujours de faire attention, sa mère, elle avait bien compris qu'à vingt ans sa fille ne pouvait pas envisager de passer le reste de sa vie avec un homme, cet homme. Elle savait que sa fille avait besoin d'expérimenter, de connaître d'autres hommes, mais Fleur manquait complètement de confiance en elle alors dès qu'elle avait compris qu'il l'aimait elle, c'était casé avec lui. Le jour de son mariage, sa mère lui avait demandé une ultime fois si elle pensait faire le bon choix, elle lui avait rappelé son jeune âge et son avenir en tant qu'avocate. Fleur lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient heureux et que leur historie allait durer longtemps. Elle a quand même duré dix ans. Le bonheur, ils l'ont connu les premières années puis ils ont été épuisés de leur vie, elle de sa vie de mère qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'occuper de son enfant. En trois ans, il y avait eu leur rencontre, leur mariage, leur enfant et ils n'avaient plus rien à découvrir ensemble. Elle est partie et il a accepté son départ. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé qu'il la retienne, qu'il lui dise qu'ils avaient encore des choses à faire ensemble.

-Logan ça m'a toujours fait rire comme prénom, _dit son père pour ne pas laisser le silence peser._ Pourquoi ce prénom ? Tu ne nous l'a jamais dit.

-C'était venu naturellement. J'adore Wolverine alors ça me semblait logique qu'il s'appelle comme ça. Puis Julien n'a pas montré de désaccord, je me serais battu pour ce prénom.

-C'est une bonne raison.

-Au moins je ne donne pas un nom totalement inconnu du grand public, vous auriez pu m'appeler Emma un truc du genre, je serais passé inaperçu en classe, les profs, ils ne connaissaient que moi.

-Tu aurais pu lui donner un prénom en rapport avec le tien.

-Je ne voulais pas que mon enfant soit malheureux… moi.

-Tu as déjà été malheureuse à cause de ton prénom, _demande sa mère._

-A part en cours, car les professeurs ne faisaient que m'appeler, car ça sonnait original dans leurs bouches, pas vraiment.

-Si les professeurs sont bêtes, je ne peux rien y faire, on ne pouvait pas le deviner à ta naissance, _répond son père._

-En tout cas, ce prénom lui va à merveille à ton fils.

-Merci maman.

Le reste du repas se fait en parlant de ce que chacun devient. Fleur ne parle que vaguement de son travail, elle n'en a pas fan alors préfère passer dessus vite fait. Le travail de sa mère est beaucoup plus intéressant, elle est chanteuse. Elle est dans un groupe connu en France, Fleur a toujours adoré ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui parle de son nouvel album qui devrait bientôt sortir. Fleur espère le trouver en Angleterre sinon elle le fera importer de France.

Le repas s'est bien finit, il n'y a pas eu d'autres disputes dans la famille, tout le monde s'est bien parler. Les sujets sensibles ont été évités et Paris a gagné. Si Fleur a bien compris ce que son père disait, ils ont un autre match à jouer dans la semaine, un autre match qu'elle devra regarder avec ses parents si elle est à la maison. Fleur est montée à sa chambre, elle est fatiguée par sa journée. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle a sorti un jogging de sa valise et un tee-shirt pour se changer. Elle est allé à la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. En revenant, elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour se mettre dans son lit. Couché sur le dos, avec la lumière de chevet allumé, elle regarde les murs. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de chambre d'adulte, elle aimait avoir Tom Cruise qui l'observe. Quelqu'un toque à sa porte, elle se redresse, sa mère ouvre la porte et lui demande si elle peut venir avec elle. Fleur lui dit oui et elles se couchent dans le lit.

-Alors ça te fait quoi d'être à nouveau à la maison ?

-Ca me fait du bien mais Logan me manque.

-Je suis contente que vous en soyez arrivé là tous les deux, ce n'était pas donné au début.

-C'est sur, _dit Fleur avant de rire._

-Comment se passe ta vie amoureuse à Londres ?

-Tu es vraiment venue pour me parler de ça ?

-Je me renseigne.

Fleur se retourne vers le mur, tournant le dos à sa mère. Elle l'entend souffler dans son dos. Puis sa mère se tourne dans la même direction que sa fille, elle pose sa main sur le bras de la blonde.

-Maman ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu'il est possible d'être amoureuse de deux personnes en même temps ?

-Je ne pense pas. Si tu es tombé amoureuse de la deuxième personne c'est que tu n'aimes pas vraiment la première.

-D'accord.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ?

-Tu es trop curieuse mam' ! Mais oui.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

Fleur prend son temps avant de lui répondre. Elle ne sait pas comment lui dire, elle connaît sa mère, elle sait que si elle dit son prénom, elle risque de partir. Même pour Fleur, si elle dit son prénom ça veut dire que ça va être réel, qu'elle va se considérer comme amoureuse. Elle hésite maintenant. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'y penser pendant la soirée, elle s'est demandée ce qu'elle faisait, elle a espéré qu'elle pense à elle.

-Hermione _, dit-elle dans un souffle._

Du coup, sa mère retire sa main de son bras, elle en était sûre. Elle n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle parte. Dire son nom a résonné bizarrement dans la voix de Fleur. C'est une fille. Elle sait que sa mère n'a jamais pour ce genre de relation, elle n'est pas très ouverte à ce propos. Il y a quelques minutes sans parole des deux, Fleur pense être allé trop loin et elle ne sait pas comment va réagit sa mère qui est dans son dos. Catherine pose à nouveau sa main sur le bras de sa fille.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Aimer, c'est un grand mot. C'est bizarre. Je me sens bizarre avec elle, quand elle est là, j'espère ne pas dire de truc déplacés, car je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte pourtant elle fuit à chaque fois. J'ai toujours le mot qu'il ne faut pas. J'en suis sûr qu'elle m'en veut. Mais je veux être avec elle, pas de façon sexuelle ou autre mais juste être dans la même pièce qu'elle, j'ai besoin de la sentir avec moi.

-Tu l'aimes.

-J'en sais rien.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Tu penses qu'elle va te rendre heureuse ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais que très peu. Puis une fille, je n'ai jamais eu une relation avec une fille.

-Elle aime les filles ?

-Elle a été mariée à un homme. Un homme qui est mort et moi, j'ai juste réussi à lui dire qu'elle était divorcée. Je te l'ai dit, je dis toujours des conneries.

-Fleur. Tu n'étais pas heureuse avec Julien, je ne connais pas cette Hermione, mais si tu penses qu'elle va te rendre heureuse fonce, tente ta chance, après tout, tu n'as rien à perdre.

-Tu ne me rejettes pas ?

-Pourquoi ? D'accord, une fille avec une fille ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois le monde, je pense que c'est surtout qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas. Mais si toi, tu penses qu'être avec une fille, c'est mieux, je ne vais rien dire. De toute façon même si je te dis un truc, tu ne vas pas m'écouter, je parle toujours dans le vide. Je veux juste que tu me tiennes au courant de votre relation, j'ai besoin de savoir que ma fille n'est pas seule, mais qu'elle est en sécurité.

Fleur sourit, elle est si heureuse d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de sa mère.

-Tu m'as bien dit que son mari est mort ?

-Oui.

-Tu as d'autres informations à ce propos ?

-Non. Elle n'a pas enlevé son alliance. Elle fuit quand on en parle. Elle n'a pas fait son deuil.

-S'il te plaît Fleur, fait attention à elle. Ne joue pas avec elle. Ne lui fais pas plus de mal.

-Promis mam's.

 **#DDNfic**


	7. Chapitre 7

**! La partie en italique est une scène HOT, pour ceux que ça dérange, vous pouvez la passer**

* * *

-Donc pendant une semaine, tu vas être chez tes parents ?

-Oui. Ca me permet de rester à Paris sans payer.

-Plutôt être à la rue qu'être avec mes parents pendant une semaine.

-On n'a pas les mêmes parents aussi.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si moi, ils m'ont mis à la porte.

-Je suis désolé Marie.

Marie, sa meilleure amie tape l'épaule de Fleur.

-Ne le sois pas ! Ils ne me méritent pas. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse en étant la personne que je suis. Ils m'ont perdue, tant pis pour eux.

Fleur la regarde et sourit. Elle avait vu sa meilleure dépitée il y a quelques années. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans quand ses parents l'ont mis à la porte, la raison ? Elle aime les filles. Fleur lui avait proposé de dormir chez elle, elles étaient amies depuis leur plus jeune âge, ce n'était rien pour Fleur de lui proposer cela, surtout que ses parents n'allaient pas lui dire non. Mais Marie avait refusé, elle avait prétexté à Fleur qu'elle avait un autre endroit pour dormir jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie remarque que c'était faux. Elle dormait dans un local qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle commençait à fréquenter des gens pas vraiment fréquentables pour le genre de fille qu'était Marie. Ça a toujours était la fille de bonne famille, la bonne élève en classe, mais celle qui aimait bien sortir avec ses amis. Fleur l'avait obligé à venir chez elle. Marie était venue, se sentant de trop dans la famille, mais chacun avait fait un effort et elle était devenu un membre de la famille. Aujourd'hui, Marie vit seule dans un appartement à Paris, elle a entrepris des études de médecine. Elle n'a jamais eu de relation concrète avec une fille, ne voulant pas se trouver privé d'aller voir où elle voulait. Elle avait vu Fleur se casait et elle avait été triste pour elle de la voir si coincée. Ce que Marie aime, c'est découvrir différents corps de femme, elle savait qu'elle ne s'attacherait que si son cerveau veut et non-juste, son corps. Étant célibataire, elle n'avait pas craché sur l'invitation de Fleur à sortir pour la soirée. En plus, ça allait lui permettre de revoir sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait fait la tête après avoir su qu'elle partait à Londres, mais elle l'aimait trop pour vraiment la bouder.

-On va où Miss Delacour ?

-Où tu veux.

-Je ne pense pas que ça va te plaire où je veux.

-Ca me changera.

-Fleur Delacour aurais-tu rejoint le côté obscur de la force ? Viens avec nous, on s'amuse bien !

-Laisse moi découvrir et je te dis si je vous rejoins.

Marie rit, augmente le volume de la radio et elle roule à travers les rues de Paris pour retrouver une boîte gay qu'elle fréquente souvent. A l'un des feux rouges dans la ville, Marie tourne le visage vers sa meilleure amie qui se sent observer la regarde, Marie lui sourit, le genre de sourire diabolique, celui qui montre que Marie prépare un mauvais coup. Fleur ne le sent pas vraiment, pourtant, elle la laisse la guider. Avec le changement d'heure qui avait eu lieu le mois précédant, il faisait encore jour alors qu'il plus de vingt et une heures. Le trajet n'est pas long, elles arrivent rapidement. Pour Fleur, ce bar va être un terrain inconnu alors que Marie a l'air de connaître l'endroit par cœur. Elles rentrent, il y a déjà pas mal de monde. Ça ne dérange pas Fleur et encore moins Marie. Les deux filles s'assoient à une table et commandent une bière chacune. Elles parlent même si elles ne s'écoutent pas. Quand Marie parle, Fleur est dans ses idées, elle pense à autre chose et quand Fleur parle, Marie est trop occupé à regarder les filles autour d'elles.

-Ça te dérange si on parle plus tard ? Il y a pleins de filles qui te regardent là-bas, _dis Marie en pointant du doigt un groupe de filles au bar._

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée pour moi de venir.

-Fleur ! Fais-toi plaisir. Oublie les hommes, oublie l'autre tâche d'ex-mari et amuse-toi. Prend exemple.

-Quoi ? Non attend !

Elle ne l'a pas écouté, elle est partie de la table. Fleur la suit du regard, elle la voit s'approcher du groupe de filles. Elle se met à parler avec elles et son regard ne quitte pas l'une d'entre elles. Quelques minutes après elles partent s'asseoir toutes les deux. Elle sourit puis elle regrette de ne pas être comme elle. Rien que physiquement, elle était jalouse de son physique attractive, à ses yeux, c'était normal d'attirer le regard des filles. Marie est le genre de femme sur qui on se retourne, elle est grande, mince, brune, de grands yeux bleus dans lesquels on aime se plonger. Fleur reste à sa table puis l'une des filles du bar vient s'asseoir avec elle.

…

Elles ont parlé pendant une grande partie de la soirée. Fleur a surtout bu de la bière qu'elle se faisait offrir par cette femme. Peut-être qu'elle a cru à une possibilité de coup d'un soir, mais Fleur ne semble pas intéresser. Quand elles se parlent, Fleur n'arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer sur la conversation, elle a une autre femme dans son esprit. Elle pensait qu'en buvant de l'alcool, elle allait s'intéresser à celle devant elle et non à celle qui est à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle, mais non, plus il y a de l'alcool dans son corps, dans son esprit plus elle pense à Hermione. Elle se demande ce qu'elle fait, à qui elle pense, si elle pense à elle et au final, elle préférerait être avec Hermione que d'être ici. Elle est venue en ayant envie de faire des rencontres, mais elle n'en avait plus eu envie au fur et à mesure des heures. Pourtant, elle voudrait connaître le corps féminin, elle le veut au plus profond d'elle, mais pas celui de n'importe qui. Elle n'avait pas réussir à coucher avec un autre homme depuis son divorce, elle ne voit même pas d'où lui est venue l'idée qu'elle pourrait le faire avec une femme. Celle qui se trouve en face finie par partir dès qu'elle comprend qu'il ne se passera rien. Fleur est déçue, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle se lève puis se rassoit car sa tête tournait. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'elle buvait sans bouger. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir bougé de la soirée. Elle attend puis se lève à nouveau. Elle avance dans le bar en espérant trouver son amie. Elle espère qu'elle n'est pas en train d'embrasser une autre fille, elle espère que son amie pourra la raccompagner chez elle. Marie, assise à une table avec une fille voit Fleur debout au loin. Elle se demande pourquoi Fleur est toujours seule. Elle aurait dû plaire ou juste que c'est elle qui ne voulait pas s'engager pour ce soir. Marie s'excuse auprès de celle à qui elle parle et quitte la table pour retrouver sa meilleure amie.

-Alors Fleur ! Pourquoi tu es seule ?

-Je t'ai dit que finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne peux pas coucher avec quelqu'un comme ça. Surtout avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

Marie hausse les épaules, tant pis. Cela lui laisser plus de chance à elle. Oui à elle, car elle est folle de Fleur. C'est sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elles sont toutes petites et ça lui a fait bizarre au moment où elle s'est rendu compte à l'adolescence qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle. Cependant, Fleur n'a jamais été branchée fille, du moins c'était ce que Marie croyait avant, ce que sa meilleure amie lui a dit en début de soirée l'a quelque peu déboussoler. À l'intérieur d'elle, tout s'est emballé, son cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort dès qu'elle a pensé à un éventuel baiser entre elles. Même si à ce moment-là, elle rêve que leurs lèvres se touchent, mais elle n'ose pas, elle n'ose pas faire un petit pas en avant et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le faire. Leurs regards se croisent et Marie le baisse pour ne pas faire face à sa meilleure amie, mais aussi faire face aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour cette dernière. Et c'est peut-être l'alcool dans le sang de Fleur qui l'a fait agir de telle sorte, mais elle se baisse un peu pour l'embrasser. Marie a une mini crise cardiaque. Elle stoppe le baiser, ne sachant plus comment agir, étant perturbé par ce que vient de faire Fleur. Finalement, elle pose ses mains sur les joues de Fleur et elle l'embrasse, passionnément, elle y met toute la passion des années qu'elle a attendu pour faire ça. Fleur ne la repousse pas. Après tout, sa meilleure amie n'est pas une inconnue à ses yeux alors ça ne la dérange pas. De longs baisers s'échangent alors qu'elles sont en plein milieu du bar. Puis elles s'arrêtent, elles se sourient. Fleur regarde autour d'elles, certaines filles les regardent, elle se sent gênée, mais elle entend un pffff sortir de la bouche de sa meilleure amie, elle la regarde et rit. Marie s'amuse de la situation, de Fleur qui a peur qu'on la juge.

-Et on est censé faire quoi maintenant ?

-Sérieusement Fleur ? Six mois sans rien faire et ça y est, tu sais plus comment on fait.

-Six mois sur papier, plusieurs années dans mon lit.

Marie attrape la main de sa meilleure amie et la traîne jusqu'à la sortie. Encore une fois Fleur la suit. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, c'est son amie, elle est morte de trouille, car si elle revient quelques années auparavant, elle ne l'aurait jamais embrassé et pire, elle ne pensait pas jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes que Marie l'embrasserait avec autant de passion. À la vue de Fleur, Marie sait qu'il faut qu'elle aille doucement avec elle. Elle l'amènera à son appartement alors qu'en temps normal, elle aurait sauté sur la fille dans sa voiture. Ça lui fait tellement plaisir qu'elle ne veut pas brusquer son amie. Elle espère juste que le temps du trajet, Fleur ne va pas se dégonfler.

…

-Tu habites toujours ici ? Tu sais à quel point j'adorais ton appartement.

-J'espère que tu l'aimes toujours.

-Oui, je l'aime toujours.

-Tu te rappelles le nombre de fois où tu es venue ici pour quitter ta maison, quitter ta famille. Au fond de toi, tu ne l'as jamais aimé Julien.

-Vous avez quoi tous avec lui ? Je l'ai aimé, il m'a aimé puis il n'y avait plus rien entre nous. Ça arrive.

-J'en suis sûr que tu as toujours voulu de moi, mais que tu ne l'as jamais accepté dans ton esprit.

-Tout ce dont tu peux être sûr à ce moment-là, c'est que je ne veux que toi et que ce que tu me dis m'ennuie profondément.

Fleur plaque Marie contre le mur le plus proche qu'elle ait trouvé et embrasse son amie. Ce sont de longs baisers qui sont entrecoupé de leurs mouvements de bras pour enlever les habits de l'autre. Entre deux baisers, après avoir enlevé le haut de Fleur, Marie rit alors que son amie l'embrasse dans le cou.

-Tu vois que tu n'as pas tout perdu en six mois.

À nouveau, de longs baisers entre elles puis Marie les arrête. Elle regarde Fleur dans les yeux et la guide jusqu'à sa chambre. Son cœur bat à mille allures, elle a l'impression qu'il va lâcher, mais elle le regretterait, si proche du but, de ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé. Fleur semble stresser, elle ne connaît pas la suite, elle n'a jamais fait l'amour avec une femme, contrairement à Marie. _Leurs baisers sont plus doux et entre deux Marie lui lance un « laisse moi faire », il n'en fallait pas plus à Fleur pour la laisser faire comme elle lui avait dit. Les mains de Marie sur ses cuisses qui remontent sa robe, ça ne la gêne pas, elle en aurait pensé autrement. Sa robe par terre, Marie l'a fait basculer sur le lit puis cette dernière enlève la sienne. Fleur regarde le corps de son amie qui est maintenant son amante, son coup d'un soir, car elle en a conscience, elle veut rien de plus avec Marie. Marie accompagne les mains de Fleur à se poser sur son corps et la blonde commence à parcourir le corps de Marie avec ses mains. Marie découvre le corps de son amie qu'elle a si souvent imaginé avec des baisers, ses lèvres contre la peau nue de Fleur. D'un geste rapide, elle dégrafe le soutien-gorge de Fleur, elle a l'air si expert pour cette dernière. Elle sait que si elle essaie, elle va galérer, Marie va se moquer d'elle alors elle la regarde le faire d'elle-même. Quand Marie se baisse à nouveau pour embrasser la bouche de Fleur, la blonde sent leurs poitrines se coller, elle aime cette sensation. Pendant que son amie embrasse son cou, elle imagine que ce n'est pas Marie au-dessus d'elle, mais Hermione. Elle essaie d'arrêter d'y penser dès qu'elle prend vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle pense, mais la vision de l'anglaise ne veut pas partir. Elle se demande si elle appréciait de la voir nue comme elle appréciait à ce moment le corps de sa meilleure amie. Elle sort réellement de ses pensées quand la brune lui mord le mamelon. Elle a été surprise et a donc gémit, elle sent le sourire de Marie contre sa peau et elle continue. Fleur prend du plaisir, un plaisir qu'elle a habituellement avec des hommes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sent bisexuelle. Les baisers de sa copine descendent le long de son corps, ses mains descendent la culotte de la blonde, ses lèvres vont arriver à son vagin. Jusqu'à présent, ce n'est pas si différent qu'avec un homme. Julien lui avait déjà fait ça. La langue de Marie rentre en Fleur ce qui lui décroche un nouveau gémissement, plus puissant que le premier. Marie sait ce qu'elle doit faire, elle l'a fait pas mal de fois auparavant, ses sentiments envers Fleur ne la gênent pas comme elle l'aurait penser. Elle ne reviendra pas sur l'idée que Marie s'est s'y faire, mais elle ne sait pas si c'est parce que ça faisait longtemps ou si elle avait envie sur le coup, mais l'orgasme arrive vite, peut-être trop vite. Marie remonte son visage à celui de Fleur et elles échangent à nouveau un baiser. Son regard plongeait dans celui de Marie, Fleur les fait tourner et se retrouve au dessus. Maintenant, c'est à elle de prendre le dessus. Marie est assez choquée que Fleur agisse comme ça, elle pensait qu'elles dormiraient après, elle ne pensait pas que Fleur prendrait le dessus. La blonde embrasse le cou de Marie, la brune place ses mains sur la nuque de Fleur. Elle la retient à la hauteur de son visage. Elle aime en faire, mais n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse de cunnie. Mais Fleur a envie de lui faire pareil qu'elle vient de lui faire. Marie refuse, attrape la main de Fleur et lui demande de la faire descendre jusqu'à son vagin. C'est là que Fleur commence à stresser. Elle ne s'est pas renseignée sur le sujet avant, au début, elle était sortie pour rencontrer un homme._

 _-Je… Je ne sais pas May_

 _-Chut._

 _Des nouveaux baisers pour que Fleur prenne plus de confiance en elle. Marie fait descendre la main de la blonde jusqu'à son vagin, elle positionne ses doigts et les fait rentrer en elle, elle gémit et embrasse Fleur._

 _-Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? Maintenant tu fais des vas et viens._

 _-C'est bon j'ai compris._

 _-J'espère._

 _Ses doigts font des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide dans le vagin de Marie. Les respirations de Marie augmentent de volume pour finir en gémissement de plus en plus fort. Elle appuie fortement contre son point G, Marie sent l'orgasme arriver, elle se retient, sert les dents pour faire durer le plaisir, elle se sent bien comme ça, avec Fleur. La blonde ralentit ses vas et vient qui fait râler Marie qui lui demande d'augmenter la vitesse. Elle sent sous elle, son amie se cambrer pour que ses doigts rencontrent plus profondément son vagin. Fleur se remet à accélérer, rythmé par les gémissements de Marie. Après un ultime cri, Fleur se retire de Marie. Elles sont bien, elles se sentent belles._ Elles se regardent dans les yeux et elles apprécient ce qu'elles voient.

-Merci Fleur.

Un dernier baiser et Fleur se couche à côté de son amie qui se rapproche d'elle. Ça lui semble bizarre, après l'acte, d'habitude, c'est elle qui se colle à l'autre et non l'inverse. D'un coup, elle est prise d'une crise de panique, elle a l'impression de manquer d'air. Ses pensées occupaient par le visage et la voix d'Hermione ne se préoccupent que d'elle-même. Elle pousse légèrement Marie qui s'était endormie sur elle, elle a besoin de se lever, de sortir, de respirer de l'air. Elle s'habille. Marie s'est réveillé à cause des mouvements de Fleur, des mouvements qu'elle essaie de faire le plus discrètement possible. Marie attrape son téléphone qui se trouve par terre, elle regarde l'heure, la luminosité de son écran l'aveugle, elle ferme les yeux plusieurs secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière. Elle souffle quand elle voit l'heure, tôt le matin.

-Tu pars déjà ? Alors tu voulais juste du sexe.

Fleur se retourne. Non, ce n'était pas que du sexe, c'était bien plus pour elle. Elle le sait maintenant, elle aime les filles, elle prend du plaisir avec des filles et elle sait qui elle veut, mais ce n'est pas Marie. Elle enfile son haut, s'approche du lit pour embrasser Marie qui fait durer le baiser.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Alors que la brune prend les mains de la blonde dans les siennes, elle la sent trembler, elle lâche ses mains et la laisse partir.

-Tu reviens après, _demande Marie._

-Oui.

La blonde l'embrasse sur le front et quitte la chambre puis l'appartement. Une fois dehors, elle regrette de n'avoir pris qu'une veste en cuir. Tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas froid, elle avait chaud à cause de l'excitation, maintenant que c'est passé, elle ressent la vraie température du vent. Elle frissonne et pour se réchauffer, elle sort une cigarette de la poche de sa veste. Le briquet dans sa main, elle allume sa clope. Elle marche en ville, elle marche dans Paris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Paris de nuit. Elle a toujours aimé l'appartement de Marie, car il est en plein centre-ville, le plus bel endroit pour voir Paris. Elle ne sait pas trop où elle va, elle essaie juste de se calmer, de calmer ses respirations. Elle n'a pas l'impression que ça se calme, son esprit est toujours torturé par la vision de Hermione. Elle aimerait tellement être près d'elle. Elle a envie d'elle à ce moment-là.

Elle a longtemps marché. Elle sait exactement où elle est, elle connaît la ville par cœur et l'obscurité ne la dérange pas pour se diriger. Mais quand elle y pense, elle est trop loin pour faire demi-tour, pour rentrer chez Marie et elle n'en a pas vraiment l'envie. Elle a aimé sa soirée, mais elle a bien senti les sentiments que son amie avait pour elle alors elle ne veut pas lui donner de faux espoirs, Fleur ne sortira jamais avec elle, Marie connaît trop de choses sur elle et ça la dérangerait. Elle attrape son téléphone et envoie un simple « 2005 » en message à Julien. C'est un message codé, leur message codé qu'ils ont encore aujourd'hui, qu'elle utilise quand elle a besoin de l'appeler, qu'elle a un problème. Elle ne sait pas s'il va le voir avant demain matin vu l'heure qu'il est. Elle n'espère pas qu'il réponde, elle sait qu'il doit dormir, mais elle a besoin d'entendre sa voix, seul lui pourra lui faire oublier ses pensées. Elle se dirige vers le parc. Elle est souvent venue ici. Elle marche à travers des chemins entourés d'arbres, ça pourrait lui faire peur, car elle n'aime pas la nuit, elle a horreur de s'y promener, mais elle se sent en sécurité dans sa ville, c'est superflu, Paris est comme Londres, il y a les mêmes dangers. Elle arrive au coin des enfants, pour elle c'est sacré, personne ne lui fera du mal ici. C'est sacré, car elle est souvent venue ici dans son adolescence.

Les mains dans les poches, elle attend, elle espère qu'il va arriver et son espoir se réalise. Elle entend des pas qui s'approchent d'elle, alors que la plupart des personnes auraient pris leurs jambes à leur cou, elle, elle reste assise sur sa balançoire. Il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur celle à sa droite. Elle ne le regarde pas, elle a le regard dans le vide. Son cœur bat plus vite depuis qu'il est là.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir. Il est tard.

-Je ne dormais pas vraiment. J'ai vu ton message. Je savais que tu allais être là.

Elle se tourne enfin vers lui et lui adresse un large sourire. Ses yeux brillent, c'est comme si elle a envie de pleurer et qu'elle se retient. Elle espère qu'il ne le voit pas, sinon ce n'est pas grave.

-Merci d'être venu.

Il ne lui répond pas, il la regarde juste, il essaie de savoir comment elle va. Il a eu l'impression de voir une larme roulait sur sa joue, rien que cette impression lui a fait mal au cœur. Il n'a jamais aimé la voir triste. Pour briser le silence de la nuit, elle parle.

-Tu te rappelles quand on venait ici ?

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles.

-Ça fait douze ans déjà.

-C'est passé vite. On n'a pas assez profité.

-Surtout comment on a fini.

Un nouveau silence. Elle n'entend que la respiration de celui qui a été son mari pendant dix ans.

-On était jeune Fleur.

-Mais on était amoureux.

-On est allé trop vite. On aurait dû attendre avant de se marier, avant de faire un enfant.

-C'est facile à dire maintenant, mais à l'époque, c'est ce qu'on voulait, non ?

-Oui, _dit-il dans un soupir._ Je sais que j'ai gâché beaucoup de choses dans ta vie, genre tes études.

-J'ai arrêté de regretter le passé. Tant pis. J'ai Logan maintenant.

-Il m'a parlé de toi. Ça m'a fait plaisir, même ça m'a fait du bien, il y a plusieurs mois, il n'aurait pas parlé de toi comme ça.

Ça lui fait chaud au cœur à Fleur. Julien a raison, leur relation s'est améliorée pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde.

-Je suis jalouse.

Sa phrase attire l'attention de Julien qui la regarde, étonné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui aurait dit ça, il la connaît, il la sait fière, trop fière pour dire ça comme ça. Mais il ne dit rien, il attend qu'elle continue de parler.

-Jalouse de toi, de cette fille avec qui tu sors. Tu sembles si heureux. Comment tu fais pour l'être ? Pour sourire même ? Je n'arrive même pas à passer à autre chose, le soir, j'espère toujours que tu va venir te coucher avec moi. Pourquoi on a divorcé ?

-Car plus rien n'allait entre nous. On n'était pas bête, on a été victime de notre jeunesse, on a tout voulu tout de suite, le mariage, l'enfant, mais on n'a pas fait attention à nous, à notre couple et ça nous a tués. On ne partageait plus rien. C'était à peine si on s'embrassait pour se dire bonjour le matin. Je partais le matin, tu étais bloqué à la maison, car tu n'as pas fini tes études, tu n'avais rien à faire.

-J'ai éduqué notre enfant pendant que tu travaillais.

-Je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.

-Tu étais absent, pourtant, il te préfère à moi.

-Car c'était un jeu du good cop, bad cop, tu étais la figure de l'autorité dans la maison, j'en ai profité. Je m'en veux.

-On ne s'est pas soutenu, tu aurais du me soutenir, m'aider à être autoritaire, toi aussi t'aurais dû le punir.

-J'avais peur qu'il ne m'apprécie plus, je le voyais comment il agissait avec toi, je ne voulais pas perdre notre relation.

Silence. Dans leurs voix, il y avait la colère, de la rancune et ils ne veulent pas se disputer, pas là, pas à l'endroit où ils avaient connu leur premier baiser.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir, _dit-il la voix cassée._ Quand tu parlais de divorce, je pensais que tu rigolais, que c'était ta manière de me dire que je devais faire plus attention à toi. Je voulais faire plus attention à toi, mais à partir de ce moment ce n'était plus des barrières entre nous, mais des murs. Je pensais que tu voulais un break, j'étais prêt à le faire, je ne pensais pas que tu allais partir aussi loin de moi.

-Je ne pouvais plus être à Paris, je t'aimais trop.

-On a divorcé alors qu'on s'aimait. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu être bête, non ?

-C'était sûrement le meilleur choix à faire, quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'ai vu une renaissance, tu avais cet éclat dans ton regard et tu ne l'avais pas avec moi. Elle te fait du bien cette fille, j'en suis sûr. Mais comment tu as fait pour aller aussi vite ?

-Tu es partie, j'ai compris que tu n'allais pas revenir, pourtant, j'ai attendu, deux mois, deux longs mois et tu ne t'es jamais ramené à la maison, j'en ai rêvé, c'était le plus beau rêve que j'ai fait, te voir passer la porte de la maison, en courant dans mes bras pour qu'on se pardonne. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait alors j'ai compris que c'était bien fini entre nous. Héloïse, elle était gentille, je l'ai rencontré avant notre divorce.

-Tu m'as trompé ?

-Jamais. Elle m'attirait, mais jamais je ne t'aurais fait ça. Je te respecte trop pour te faire ça. J'ai attendu les deux mois et je suis finalement allé la voir, lui laissant sa chance, elle a su la saisir. Elle me rend heureux Fleur, autant que toi, tu me rendais heureux.

-Je suis contente d'entendre ça. Merci.

Il attrape la main de son ex-femme. Il la sert, lui montre qu'il est là. Cette discussion, ils ne l'avaient jamais eu et ça leur faisait du bien. Elle lui a parlé du divorce, le lendemain et elle est venue à la maison avec les papiers qu'il a signés à contre cœur, ils sont passés devant le notaire, ils étaient d'accord pour qu'elle garde Logan, ils ne sont pas battus puis elle est partie loin de Paris. Ils s'appellent régulièrement, quand elle a un problème, il la soutient, il l'a soutenait, car il pensait qu'avec ça elle reviendrait, ce qui n'a pas été le cas. Il la regarde et il remarque son paquet de cigarettes qui sort légèrement de sa poche. Il souffle. Il se rappelle à quel point elle fumait dans son adolescence, par sa confiance, elle avait réussi à arrêter, mais visiblement, elle avait repris et il a peur que son addiction soit pire qu'avant.

-Tu as recommencé à fumer ?

-Oui.

-Ca va te tué.

-Pas autant que notre divorce.

Il se lève, la fait se lever et la prend dans ses bras. Elle sent la cigarette, il n'aime pas cette odeur, mais il sent tout de même son parfum, le même qu'elle avait pendant leurs dix années de vie commune, toujours le même. Il l'aimait, elle le savait alors elle l'achetait toujours pour lui faire plaisir. De son côté, Fleur sent aussi le parfum de femme, sûrement celui qu'Héloïse porte, elle les imagine l'un contre l'autre, elle enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Julien pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Elle passe ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle aime toujours, il a les cheveux courts comme elle aime, elle ne peut plus compter le nombre de fois où elle avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, savoir qu'une autre femme fait pareil lui donne un frisson, un frisson qu'il ressent, car il la sert un peu plus contre lui. Ils sont restés longtemps comme ça, sans aucune parole entre eux, juste leurs esprits qui parlent, qui se rappellent des choses qu'ils aimaient chez l'autre, de quoi les faire rager un peu plus sur leur divorce. Mais ils essaient de s'assurer que c'était la bonne solution à prendre. Fleur ne lui a pas parlé de Hermione, elle ne sait pas comment lui en parler et sur le coup ses sentiments sont contradictoires, elle a une folle envie d'embrasser Julien, de savoir à nouveau ce que ça fait le contact de leurs lèvres, un contact qui leur a donné tant de plaisir auparavant, mais elle a tout de même envie d'aller de l'avant, de retourner voir Hermione. À son oreille, il chuchote.

-S'il te plaît Fleur. Sois heureuse sinon je me pardonnerais jamais le fait de t'avoir laissé partir.

Elle relève la tête vers lui. Elle pose ses mains sur les joues de Julien, il la laisse faire, il sourit. Elle dépose un baiser, très rapide sur la bouche de l'homme. Il continue de sourire et elle le remercie. Dans son merci, elle prend en compte le fait qu'il soit venu à une heure tardive, qu'il l'ait laissé l'embrasser, qu'il soit resté à lui parler sans jamais qu'ils haussent le ton de leurs voix. Elle se décolle de lui, elle est prête à le laisser partir, mais lui attrape le paquet de cigarettes et court loin de Fleur.

-Julien, rend moi ça.

Elle se met à lui courir après. Julien rit, Fleur semble vexée de ce qu'il vient de faire. Puis alors qu'elle court, elle s'arrête. Un souvenir vient de lui traverser l'esprit, un souvenir qui date de douze ans, de leur premier baiser. Ils étaient jeunes, elle fumait déjà beaucoup, il voulait qu'elle arrête de fumer, il le voulait vraiment alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Certes, ils se tournaient autour, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué leurs sentiments. Ils étaient au même endroit qu'aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui changeait, c'était le temps, il pleuvait en pleine journée. Ils parlent tranquillement, c'était un rituel de venir ici après les cours à la fac qu'il vente ou qu'il neige et au mieux qu'il fasse beau. Ils étaient, tous les deux, trempés, mais Fleur avait besoin de fumer, elle fumait au moins deux cigarettes à chacun de leur rendez-vous. Il en avait marre, il lui a pris son paquet alors qu'elle l'avait en main. Elle avait été surprise, c'est pour ça qu'il avait réussi aussi facilement à l'avoir. Il est plus grand que lui, alors qu'elle le collait, qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de la hanche de Julien, elle tendait le bras aussi haut qu'elle pouvait pour attraper son paquet, elle lui criait dessus, car ça allait être mouillé, qu'elle ne pourrait plus les fumer, mais il s'en fichait. Alors qu'elle aurait pu vraiment s'énerver, elle tombait amoureuse de lui un peu plus. Lui aimait la voir essayer d'attraper son paquet, il se demandait si elle allait être capable de faire autant d'effort pour eux que pour récupérer ses cigarettes. Il avait baissé son bras, elle pouvait à présent attraper le paquet, mais il ne le lâchait pas et il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, non pas pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, mais, car il en avait souvent envie. Dans sa main, il lui déposa son paquet, elle l'a lâché, il est tombé par terre, de toute façon vu la pluie, elles étaient foutues et ils avaient passé de longues minutes à s'embrasser. Elle le regarde, il n'est pas très loin d'elle, si il avait été plus loin, elle l'aurait perdu à cause du peu de lumière.

-Je ne t'embrasserais pas pour avoir mon paquet de cigarettes. Rend-le-moi.

Il se rapproche d'elle et lui tend le paquet, elle le remercie.

-C'est juste, car si je ne te le rends pas, je t'en devrai deux.

...

Ils sont montés tous les deux dans la voiture de Julien, il l'a raccompagné jusqu'à chez ses parents. Elle est rentrée par la porte de devant, c'était encore ouvert. Ses parents devaient l'attendre. Elle monte à sa chambre et elle se couche sur le lit. Elle n'est pas retournée voir sa meilleure amie, elle n'en avait pas envie, elle sait que cette dernière lui fera la gueule, que peut-être elles se disputeront, mais à ce moment précis, elle a besoin d'être seule Fleur. Elle a besoin de se ressourcer, de penser, de prendre des décisions. Avoir parlé avec Julien lui a fait le plus grand bien, ses mots doux l'ont aidé à avancer. Elle a compris qu'il n'y aura plus rien entre eux, en l'embrassant, elle n'a pas ressenti ce qu'elle espérer ressentir. Elle peut faire une croix sur lui et le pensait comme un ami. Il est heureux avec cette Héloïse, certes, elle sera toujours jalouse d'elle, mais il faut qu'elle aille de l'avant, il faut qu'elle pense à elle et à son avenir. Elle prend son téléphone, ouvre l'application de YouTube, elle tape le nom de leur chanson, celle sur laquelle elles ont danser la première fois et elle s'imagine dans ses bras. _  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : 21 juillet**

 **Chapitre 9 :26 juillet**

 **Chapitre 10 :31 juillet**

 **Chapitre 11: 6 aout**

 **Chapitre 12: 11 aout**

 **Chapitre 13: 16 aout**

 **Chapitre 14 : 21 aout**

 **Chapitre 15: 26 aout**

 **Chapitre 16: 31 aout**

 **Chapitre 17: 5 septembre**

 **Chapitre 18: 10 septembre**

 **Chapitre 19: 15 septembre**

 **Chapitre 20: 20 septembre**


	8. Chapitre 8

Ses cheveux en chignon, elle sort de sa chambre. Elle vient de se réveiller, elle a bien dormi. Elle s'est endormie avec la musique qui continuait de défiler. Au réveil, son téléphone n'avait plus de batteries, il ne s'allumait plus, elle a commencé à stresser, à avoir peur de perdre son téléphone puis elle l'a branché au secteur et elle s'est sentie soulagée. Elle n'a pas changé de vêtements depuis hier soir, elle file à la salle de bains, il n'y a personne dedans. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié de devoir attendre derrière la porte, car son père a pris le monopole de la pièce pour faire, on ne sait quoi dedans. Alors qu'elle est sous la douche, que l'eau coule, elle entend que quelqu'un essaie d'ouvrir la porte, elle avait hésité à fermer à clé ou non mais elle l'avait quand même fait et elle a eu raison. Elle coupe l'eau pour écouter si on lui parle, mais elle n'entend que la voix de sa mère qui dit.

-J'avais oublié qu'elle était de retour celle-là ! Toujours à mettre vingt ans pour tenter d'arranger quelque chose à sa tête.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était belle. À l'adolescence, Fleur n'avait pas confiance en elle-même et sa mère était toujours là pour lui dire à quel point elle était jolie, intelligente. Elle lui disait d'arrêter, ça la gênait qu'elle lui dise ça, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que Fleur a faites, car les mots de sa mère lui ont donné confiance. Mais pour la salle de bains, Fleur avait la mauvaise habitude de passer du temps dedans, elle ne se maquillait que très peu, elle s'habillait en vitesse, mais elle aimait s'asseoir sur le bord du bain et penser. Penser à sa journée qui l'attend. Parfois, elle révisait ses cours. Sa mère n'a jamais été experte dans l'organisation donc Fleur gênait tout le reste de la famille qui voulait elle aussi aller dans la salle de bains. C'était souvent que sa mère tapait à la porte en lui disant que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se rendre plus jolie, le maquillage ne pouvait rien arranger à sa tête. Alors que beaucoup d'adolescents l'auraient mal pris de la part de leur mère, Fleur aimait qu'elle lui dise ça. Pour elle, ce n'était pas méchant, c'était juste pour l'embêter. Finalement, elle quittait la salle de bains et sa mère pouvait y aller à son tour. Ce matin, elle ne prend pas la peine de s'asseoir sur le rebord du bain, elle n'a pas à réviser, elle n'a pas à penser, elle a déjà pensé une partie de la nuit avant que la fatigue ait raison d'elle. Elle sort juste après s'être brossé les cheveux, elle descend à la cuisine où elle retrouve ses parents. Elle se sert un bol de céréales. Son père boit un café, l'odeur du café dès le matin l'a toujours dégoûté, mais elle a toujours pris sur elle. Sa mère part dans la salle de bains, maintenant qu'elle peut y aller. Elle se tourne vers son père.

-Je pourrais vous voir maman et toi. J'ai besoin de vous parler.

-Bien sûr. Tu es enceinte ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux.

Sur le coup, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi son père lui demande ça puis elle se rappelle qu'elle avait dit la même phrase, mot pour mot pour leur annoncer sa grossesse. Elle n'avait pas fait l'annonce avec Julien, il n'a jamais eu de bonnes relations avec la mère de Fleur alors il appréhendait sa réaction. Sur le coup, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi son père lui demande ça puis elle se rappelle qu'elle avait dit la même phrase, mot pour mot pour leur annoncer sa grossesse. Sa mère n'était pas dans la pièce alors elle avait prévenu son père qu'elle voulait leur parler comme ça, il arrivait à garder sa femme quelques minutes pour que Fleur parle. Aujourd'hui, ça fera pareil, il chopera sa femme au passage quand elle viendra dans la salle à manger et ils attendront sagement Fleur. Fleur, quand elle a fini son bol, remonte à sa chambre. Elle attend d'entendre sa mère sortir de la salle de bains. Ses parents parlent, c'est le bon moment. Elle attrape l'enveloppe qu'elle avait préparée avant de sortir de sa chambre.

-Ah ben la voilà.

On l'attendait semble-t-il. Elle leur sourit, le sourire d'une femme heureuse, d'une fille qui va faire plaisir à ses parents. Elle leur tend l'enveloppe, plus vers son père que sa mère donc c'est lui qui la prend et qui l'ouvre. D'un coup, il se met à pleurer. Sa femme se penche vers lui et lui demande s'il va bien, il acquiesce de la tête.

-C'est vexant papa !

Il lève la tête vers sa fille, il se lève et la prend dans ses bras. Il montre des tickets à sa femme, elle a l'air si heureuse elle aussi. Fleur se sent bien.

-C'est très vexant papa, tu n'as pas pleuré quand je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte.

-On ne pleure pas pour ça.

Elle croise ses bras pour le bouder jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui parle.

-Chérie, tu as dû les payer une fortune ?

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous devais beaucoup d'argent, ça rembourse.

-Mais il n'y a que deux places.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, allez-y tous les deux, vous le méritez.

Deux places pour aller voir le PSG qui joue dans la soirée. Elle s'était arrangée pendant le début de semaine pour récupérer ces places. Elle ne les avait pas payées beaucoup plus cher que le normal, il en restait. On lui avait dit que c'était rare qu'il en reste à deux jours du match, elle a juste répondu que c'est un miracle et que ces places n'attendaient qu'elle. Elle voulait leur offrir ça comme pour les remercier de ce qu'ils ont toujours fait pour elle, jamais ils ne l'ont abandonnée, que ce soit dans ses études, dans sa vie sentimentale. Elle pourrait en vouloir à sa mère de ne jamais avoir pu encadrer Julien, mais après tout, elle avait raison depuis le début, elle le savait que leur couple n'allait pas tenir, elle n'y croyait pas, le disait à Fleur, mais l'a laissée faire sa vie. Leur offrir ces places, ce n'est pas grand-chose pour Fleur, elle ne pourrait jamais leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Même si elle semble vexée par la réaction de son père, elle le comprend. C'est un fan de football et du Paris Saint-Germain depuis qu'il est gamin, il rêvait de faire partie de l'équipe disait-il, mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de se lancer réellement. Cela fait plus de soixante ans qu'il soutient le club, dans les victoires comme dans les défaites et jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de les voir jouer, par faute de moyens ou juste de temps. Quand elle était adolescente, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne se faisait pas de petits plaisirs en y allant une seule fois, il lui avait répondu qu'il préférait mettre son argent dans des cadeaux pour elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui le fait le cadeau. Elle vient taper légèrement l'épaule de son père qui se remet doucement de ses émotions.

-T'as intérêt à mettre tout ce qui est en rapport avec le PSG ce soir, tee-shirt, casquette, short, lunette et tout.

-Tu me connais.

…

Deux heures avant le match, ils se préparent. Fleur s'est assise avec son ordinateur sur la table de la salle à manger, elle attend qu'ils partent, elle ne veut pas qu'ils soient en retard. Elle n'arrête pas de les appeler, ils lui répondent qu'ils arrivent, qu'ils se préparent. Elle les imagine tout excités par leur soirée, ça la rend heureuse, Fleur. Ils descendent les escaliers et se plantent devant elle, ils ont tenu leur pari. Ils sont habillés avec des vêtements et accessoires en rapport avec le club, Fleur rit en les voyant. Ils sont prêts à partir, ils vérifient qu'ils ont leurs places, le plus important. Avant de quitter la maison, elle se retourne et leur dit :

-Si vous êtes filmés, vous faites coucou, même si après je ne vous connaîtrai plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a une banderole avec écrit « On t'aime Fleur D. »

-Pitié non.

Ils partent, heureux, en riant. Le match est dans longtemps, elle a le temps d'allumer la télé, elle lâche son ordinateur pour monter à sa chambre. Tom Cruise la regarde toujours. Elle lui sourit, stupide habitude de l'adolescente qu'elle était. Elle ouvre son armoire, bien vide, elle n'a pas pris le temps de défaire sa valise, elle n'en avait pas non plus l'envie, une semaine ça passe vite, la preuve, on est déjà jeudi et elle repart samedi matin. Faire sa valise l'aurait déprimée alors que là, elle peut prendre du temps avec sa famille et partir au dernier moment. Le dernier moment, oui, elle n'aura pas envie de repartir, surtout seule. Un coup de déprime la prend rien qu'en y pensant alors elle pense à la soirée de folie que ses parents vont passer grâce à elle et elle va mieux. Elle sort de l'armoire un maillot de Paris. C'est un maillot de football qu'elle avait à l'époque où elle sortait avec Julien, lui aussi était fan de foot alors, pensant lui faire plaisir, il lui avait acheté ce maillot. Alors que la plupart des femmes espèrent une bague de leur amoureux, tout comme Fleur, lui se ramène avec un maillot de l'équipe de football qu'il aime. Elle a toujours été entraînée dans le football à cause de sa famille, mais elle n'y a jamais mis tout le cœur dedans. Elle n'avait pas pris ce maillot qui lui rappelait Julien, l'amour qu'il lui portait et qu'il lui porte plus. Mais aujourd'hui, elle va mieux, elle se sent prête à le porter à nouveau. Elle a fait un grand pas. Elle n'hésite plus, elle sait qui elle veut et ce n'est pas lui. Elle enlève son tee-shirt, celui qu'elle avait mis ce matin, elle le porte jusqu'à la panière à linge qu'il y a dans la salle de bains et elle met le maillot. C'est le maillot rouge du PSG, elle adore cette couleur donc c'était celui-là qu'il lui a offert. Dans son dos, il est inscrit le nom « Ibrahimovic », par contre là, c'est juste le joueur préféré de Julien, car elle n'en avait pas. Il voulait qu'elle ait aussi son Ibra lui avait-il dit. Pour se donner du style, elle rentre son maillot dans son jean à l'avant et le laisse ressortir dans son dos. Elle sait que personne ne la verra, mais on ne sait jamais. Elle retourne au salon, allume la télévision et commande une pizza. Seule, toujours seule, mais elle se fait des petits plaisirs.

En trente minutes à peine, un livreur sonne à la porte du domicile et lui donne sa pizza, elle le paie et retourne au coin salon. Elle pose sa pizza sur le canapé, prend son ordinateur et s'assoit dans le canapé. Elle est à l'aise, elle surfe sur internet en attendant le match et en mangeant sa pizza, une savoyarde comme elle les aime.

Le match commence, elle n'a pas changé de position, elle s'est juste levée il y a quelques minutes pour aller chercher deux bières au frigo. Mais elle est revenue se remettre à la même place, exactement la même place, pile en face de l'écran. Elle espère qu'ils vont filmer le public, elle espère voir ses parents, elle espère voir la petite banderole de ses parents. Rien, rien ne se passe, elle regarde juste le match, essaie de suivre qui a le ballon, mais elle n'arrive jamais reconnaître qui est qui. Elle se concentre à nouveau sur son ordinateur, comme beaucoup de gens, elle publie sur son mur Facebook qu'elle regarde le match du PSG, avec un petit commentaire pour soutenir son équipe. Sur sa publication, quelques minutes après, apparaît un commentaire, elle clique sur la notification, lit le commentaire. Ce n'est que quelqu'un qui est pour Paris, tout comme elle. Rien d'anormal vu qu'elle a beaucoup d'amis Facebook de Paris, sauf que là, c'est une personne inconnue, le nom ne lui dit rien. Elle regarde le profil de la personne, un compte abandonné, délaissé qui refait surface depuis peu. La dernière activité date d'il y a trois ans et le statut ne comporte qu'une bague. Le pseudo et 'H. Granger', Granger ne lui dit rien. Devant son écran, elle hausse les épaules, tant mieux si cette personne est pour Paris. Puis elle fait marche arrière, elle revient sur le compte de S. et remarque que cette personne habite en Angleterre. Bizarre de supporter une équipe française lorsqu'on n'habite pas en France, surtout dans un tournoi international face à une équipe anglaise. Une nouvelle fois, elle hausse les épaules et aime le commentaire.

Le match joue, Paris a du mal, Fleur n'arrête pas de souffler devant sa télé, elle aimerait que l'équipe gagne vu que ses parents sont au match. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle n'a pas oublié le commentaire de S., elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a aimé sa publication, comment elle est arrivée jusqu'à elle. Elle revient sur sa publication, plusieurs de ses amis, on aimait, l'un d'entre eux ne s'est pas privé de mettre un mauvais commentaire sur l'équipe. Elle le connaît, il le fait exprès vu qu'il est pour l'équipe que Paris a éliminée au match précédant. Elle lui a simplement répondu avec l'emoji du caca. En fixant le commentaire de cette S. elle décide d'y répondre.

 _Fleur Delacour_ : Pronostic ?

 _H. Granger_ : Je ne sais pas, je n'y connais rien en foot, c'est juste mon mari qui regarde mais, j'avoue que c'est mal parti pour Paris.

 _Fleur Delacour_ : Votre mari est parisien ?

 _H. Granger_ : Non, il n'aime pas la ville de Liverpool.

Ça décroche un sourire à Fleur derrière son écran. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la photo de profil, un couple de jeunes mariés de dos. Impossible pour elle de mettre des noms sur des dos. S. n'a pas désactivé les messages privés des inconnus, Fleur lui envoie un message, ne voulant pas polluer ses commentaires.

 _Fleur Delacour_ : C'est nul de subir le football à cause du mari.

 _H. Granger_ : Pourtant, vous semblez aimer le regarder.

 _Fleur Delacour_ : Maintenant oui, car il n'y a plus le mari.

 _H. Granger_ : Désolée pour ça.

 _Fleur Delacour_ : Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, c'est mieux maintenant.

 _H. Granger_ : Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans mon mari.

...

Une nouvelle soirée seule, elle devait s'occuper Hermione. Pour la première fois, elle ne voulait pas la passer à pleurer, ni à se morfondre sur sa solitude alors elle a allumé son ordinateur. Rien de plus normal, mais alors que d'habitude, elle regarde un film en streaming, ce soir, elle allume un réseau social. Elle n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis trois ans, elle n'y a rien posté depuis ce temps-là. Elle a supprimé tout ce qu'il y avait ici, toutes les photos de son amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, toutes les photos d'eux, ensemble, ne voulant pas souffrir en les revoyant. Elle sait où ces photos sont, dans une petite boîte dans sa chambre, il dort même à côté d'elle. Elle a une photo de lui visible et elle n'en a pas besoin de plus. Elle avait juste laissé sa photo de profil, juste celle de leur mariage, eux de dos, se promenant main dans la main dans le parc. Elle adorait cette photo alors elle avait décidé de la garder. Hors de question pour elle de mettre son visage, elle ne voulait plus se voir, et aujourd'hui encore elle ne veut pas. Elle s'en veut toujours autant, elle sait pertinemment que c'est de sa faute. Ce qui la blesse maintenant, ce sont les messages privés qu'elle a reçus et qu'elle n'a pas ouverts. Elle ne voulait pas connaître l'hypocrisie des gens. Peu de personnes s'étaient déplacées pour la voir physiquement, pour savoir comment elle allait et ce n'est pas avec un message privé Facebook qu'elle allait se sentir mieux, elle s'en fichait que Marvin regrettait la mort de son mari, que Marie lui enverrait des fleurs, des fleurs qu'elle n'a jamais reçu. Elle supprime tous les messages, ne prend pas le temps de les lire, elle s'en fiche, elle ne parle plus à la plupart, pour ne pas dire tous. Elle hésite même à les supprimer de sa liste d'amis, quitte à se trouver seule, ça ne changera pas de sa vie réelle. Elle regarde la liste de noms qui défile devant ses yeux pour que son regarde s'arrêter sur celui de l'homme qu'elle a aimé « Jeremy Granger ». Elle sourit en voyant sa photo de profil, elle a été prise un soir, quand ils regardaient un film à la télé, mais qu'ils ne le trouvaient pas intéressant. Ce soir-là, elle rêvait d'aller dormir dans ses bras, mais lui, même si il s'ennuyait voulait connaître la fin alors ils avaient pris une photo d'eux, Hermione avait le regard fatigué, mais lui, il était amoureux de cette photo, de cette fille alors il l'avait mis en photo de profil. Hermione l'avait boudé pendant plusieurs jours, à l'époque, elle pensait qu'elle pouvait le faire, au pire ces jours seraient rattrapés dans leur avenir, aujourd'hui, elle regrette de ne pas avoir profité de lui pendant ces quelques jours, elle les avait perdus à jamais. On ne rattrape jamais le temps perdu surtout quand l'avenir qu'on avait prévu ne se déroulera jamais. Elle clique sur son profil. Son compte a été abandonné, seuls des messages qui le regrettent sur la page, elle soupire, là aussi ce ne sont que des hypocrites. En regardant les noms, elle se rend compte que certains n'ont aucun scrupule. Ils avaient fait de la vie de Jeremy un enfer, mais ils osaient tout de même écrire sur un réseau social que Jeremy lui manquera.

Elle revient sur son profil à elle, encore message de soutien et elle en était heureuse. Juste ce post pour célébrer le jour de mariage avec une bague. Ils avaient prévu de mettre des photos pour montrer leur amour au grand jour, mais ils n'en ont pas eu le temps, la vie les a détruits avant qu'ils le fassent. En ouvrant ce réseau, elle n'avait pas envie de voir ses messages privés, ni son profil, elle était juste curieuse, curieuse de taper le prénom de Fleur dans la barre de recherche. Fleur n'est pas un prénom que tout le monde porte, elle s'est bien dit qu'elle la trouverait. Instinctivement, elle avait tapé qu'elle habite en France et un profil était apparu. 'Fleur Delacour' Hermione ne connaît pas le nom de la blonde, mais elle connaît très bien son visage et là, c'était elle sur la photo de profil. Elle sourit devant l'écran et clique sur le profil. Elle remarque que Fleur est le genre de personne qui n'a rien à cacher, elle déroule le profil, il n'y a que très peu de photos d'elle, très peu de posts, car elle avait sûrement rien à dire. La dernière date de quelques minutes, elle regarde le match de Paris. Hermione ne s'intéresse pas du tout au football et Jeremy n'aimait pas particulièrement ça, il avait l'habitude de regarder que lors des grands événements tels que les Jeux olympiques. Elle a envie de lui mettre un commentaire sur la publication, elle veut montrer qu'elle est là sans que Fleur se rende compte que c'est elle. Mais elle doit avouer que Fleur lui manque, qu'elle aimerait qu'elle soit à Londres pour que Hermione ne soit pas seule. À nouveau, elle avait trouvé une petite joie de vivre, cette jolie blonde qui avait l'air perdu dans sa vie, qui avait besoin qu'on l'aide autant que Hermione en avait besoin de son côté. Elle s'amusait à penser à deux femmes larguées dans la vie, qui s'aident comme elles le peuvent et qui finalement s'en sortiront. Elle s'imagine s'en sortir, être à nouvelle heureuse avec quelqu'un, oublier Jeremy le temps d'un instant, l'oublier sans jamais arrêter de penser à lui. Elle sait très bien qu'il lui est impossible d'oublier quelqu'un qu'elle aime et que la mort lui a pris.

Alors, elle écrit simplement « allez Paris », derrière un nom d'anonymat, les mots venaient facilement. Elle est déçue quand Fleur ne lui répond pas, qu'elle aime juste le commentaire, le nom d'une inconnue a dû la gêner. Mais finalement, pas tant que ça, car Fleur vient par messages privés. Sur ce coup, Hermione en connaît plus sur Fleur que Fleur sur cette H. Granger. Une conversation qui pourrait convenir à des hommes qui passent à une conversation de femmes. Hermione a beau remonter la discussion, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à partir de quel moment elles avaient jamais de sujet mais elle était bien heureuse, elle n'y connaît rien en foot alors elle n'aurait pas pu débattre dessus. Fleur met quelques minutes à lui répondre pour finalement lui demander quelque chose à laquelle Hermione ne s'attendait pas.

 _Fleur Delacour_ : Vous commentez des publications comme ça ?

 _H. Granger_ : Il faut croire, mais c'est par le hasard que l'on fait les plus belles rencontres non ?  
Elle ne sait pas d'où elle sort cette phrase, c'est comme si elle l'avait lue dans un livre alors que non. Elle espère ne pas faire fuir Fleur, mais non, elle réattaque avec une nouvelle question.

 _Fleur Delacour_ : Une rencontre dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

Hermione ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne peut pas lui répondre son vrai prénom, Fleur comprendrait qu'il s'agit d'elle. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'écrire.

 _H Granger_ : Ca garde une partie de mystère.

 _Fleur Delacour_ : Il y a du mystère que d'un côté, j'ai l'impression d'être nue contrairement à vous.

Le temps d'un instant, Hermione s'autorise à penser à Fleur, à la voir se dévêtir et elle rougit. Elle arrête rapidement sa pensée, elle se lève et va se servir un verre d'alcool. Leur conversation se finit comme ça, Hermione finira par boire plus de la moitié de sa bouteille de vin, elle ira se coucher dans le canapé et s'endormira avec l'alcool dans le sang. Fleur s'endormira elle aussi devant un match qui va vers la défaite du PSG et en ayant marre d'attendre une réponse qui n'arrive pas.

 **Chapitre 9 : 26 juillet**


	9. Chapitre 9

Une semaine, juste, sept jours et voilà qu'elle doit rentrer chez elle, à Londres. Elle va quitter Paris, une nouvelle fois, mais pas dans le même état d'esprit. Elle n'est pas en colère contre le monde entier, elle est juste triste de partir, triste de laisser ses parents avec qui elle a passé une si bonne semaine, triste de laisser derrière elle sa meilleure amie, avec qui elle a très peu parlé depuis leur nuit, juste un café avant que Marie n'aille travailler. Fleur s'est excusée de ne pas être revenue, elle était tellement perdue, partagée entre deux amours et elle avait besoin de se mettre d'accord. C'est automatiquement qu'elle avait redit à son amie la phrase de sa mère. Il est impossible d'avoir des sentiments pour une deuxième personne quand on aime vraiment la première. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit cela, ça lui torturait l'esprit, elle était complètement d'accord. En plus, que la première personne a fait une croix sur elle. Ce séjour lui a été réparateur, elle était fixée sur ce qu'on pense d'elle et sur ce qu'elle doit penser des autres, surtout ce qu'elle doit penser de Hermione. Elle lui a manqué, elle a pensé à elle pendant cette semaine, même quand elle était dans les bras d'une autre. Elle est amoureuse Fleur, amoureuse de Hermione. Elle ne la connaît pas, mais elle aime beaucoup de choses en elle, sa façon de parler, de marcher, de poser sa main sur la sienne quand elle lui parle. Même si elles se fuient, elles s'attirent. Elles veulent passer du temps ensemble, même si Fleur est maladroite dans ses mots.

La voiture bouclée, elle rentre une dernière fois dans la maison pour dire au revoir à ses parents. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle n'arrête pas de courir partout pour rassembler ses affaires, car elle a l'impression d'en avoir mis dans toutes les pièces alors qu'elle n'a même pas défait sa valise. C'est juste cette impression qui la perturbe, ce n'est pourtant pas perdu chez ses parents. Mais là, elle va partir, c'est bon. Enfin, elle est plantée à la porte du salon et attend. Attendre quoi ? On ne sait pas, même pas elle, tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas partir, en plus sans son fils. Sa mère s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas te virer de la maison, mais il faudrait que tu partes sinon tu vas devoir rouler la nuit et je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir.

-Je vais y aller.

Ensemble, tous les trois, ils sortent dehors. Fleur prend ses parents dans ses bras puis elle monte en voiture, elle ne regarde pas derrière avant de mettre le moteur en route, elle ferait style qu'elle pense avoir oublié quelque chose pour rester un peu plus longtemps ici alors que tout le monde saurait qu'elle ment, qu'elle n'a rien oublié. Un dernier au revoir de la main par la vitre ouverte et elle est partie pour plusieurs heures de solitudes. Faire de la route seule ne l'enchante pas, elle sait qu'elle va s'ennuyer et que la dernière heure va être la pire.

...

Hermione, elle s'est levée tôt en ce samedi matin. Elle n'a jamais aimé se lever tard, elle n'a jamais compris comment on pouvait se lever vers midi. Elle a besoin de profiter de la journée entière. À l'école de danse où elle était inscrite, on les faisait se lever tôt le matin pour une meilleure souplesse, elle a gardé cette habitude même si la souplesse n'est plus là, même si son corps refuse qu'elle danse comme avant. Elle met un gilet sur ses épaules, car elle trouve qu'il fait froid dans sa grande maison. Pourtant, quand elle ouvre les volets, elle voit qu'il y a un grand soleil dehors, mais il est rare qu'un soleil d'avril chauffe beaucoup, surtout à Londres. Mais ça lui fait un bien de vitamine D, depuis quelques jours, il ne faisait que pleuvoir et ça l'a déprimée. Elle referme ses volets après avoir laissé l'air rentrer chez elle pour tuer tous les microbes qu'il peut y avoir. Elle s'avance dans sa maison. Dans son salon, elle va vers sa platine. Elle en est fière de sa platine, de son achat. Elle l'a reçu la veille après l'avoir commandé sur internet. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire les magasins, ni de demander l'avis à quelqu'un du magasin, elle s'est fiée aux avis sur internet et ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle l'allume. Elle avait hésité à l'acheter, mais voir son vinyle, seul, posé sur un meuble lui faisait du mal, elle voulait l'écouter, elle voulait se sentir proche de Fleur. La chanson tourne dans la maison, on a l'impression qu'elle danse un slow, même si elle est seule, elle danse. Elle s'imagine dans les bras de son mari, leur chanson, leur premier baiser puis elle s'imagine dans les bras de Fleur. Elle se rappelle de cette soirée, des pas maladroits de la blonde. Elle sent toujours le parfum du shampoing de Fleur, elle se rappelle avoir aimé l'odeur alors elle ne l'avait pas oubliée. Cette chanson, maintenant, lui rappelle deux personnes, deux temps de sa vie, le passé et le futur.  
Elle est prête, elle peut sortir, y aller. Elle est maquillée, coiffée, bien habillée et surtout elle est motivée. Elle respire fort, prend les clés de la voiture et quitte la maison. La voiture, elle ne l'a pas prise depuis trois ans. Elle n'avait jamais osé remonter dans l'une d'entre elles pour les conduire. La dernière fois qu'elle a conduit, elle a connu le pire moment de sa vie, elle n'a jamais voulu refaire face à ses responsabilités. Elle est consciente que tout est de sa faute alors que c'est faux, elle faisait que des choses bien, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui les a percutées, qui les a tuées. Elle prend sur elle pour allumer le moteur de la voiture de son mari. Elle va rouler en toute illégalité, elle n'est pas assurée sur cette voiture, la voiture en elle-même n'est plus assurée, mais ce sera sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle la prendra. Elle est obligée de conduire, l'endroit où elle veut se rendre est, or de la ville, aucun bus n'y mène. Sandy, elle est habituée à prendre les transports en commun, sa façon de penser peut paraître stupide, mais elle se dit que s'il arrive quelque chose, ce sera de la faute du chauffeur et non de la sienne. Elle est traumatisée Hermione. Elle a les mains sur le volant et elle ne sait même pas si elle aura le courage de mettre le moteur en route pour partir. Elle attend plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, à réfléchir à ses actes. De nombreuses fois, elle a mis la main sur la poignet de la portière, plusieurs fois elle était prête à quitter le véhicule, à rentrer chez elle, décidément elle n'aurait pas été si courageuse que ça, finalement elle ne va pas si bien que ça. Elle démarre, elle veut se prouver des choses. Alors qu'elle commence à rouler, elle a ses bras qui tremblent. Elle ne roule pas vite, elle ne va pas surtout pas dépasser la limitation. À chaque carrefour, ses bras tremblent un peu plus. Elle essaie toujours de se mettre derrière une voiture à un feu rouge, jamais elle ne veut être la première à s'engager. Après de nombreux coups de pression qu'elle s'est mise, elle arrive au vide-grenier où elle voulait aller. Elle n'a pas fait marche arrière, quand elle s'est garée, elle s'est dit qu'elle n'oserait jamais reprendre le volant, mais il faudra bien qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle essaie de se calmer avant de sortir de la voiture et pour aller marcher. Elle sait que ce genre de petits événements peut l'aider à trouver des vinyles. Voilà, Fleur l'a mis aux vinyles. Elle sait qu'ici, il peut en avoir des biens pour pas trop cher.

Elle traverse les allées du vide-grenier, elle sait ce qu'elle recherche et ne s'attarde pas sur autre chose. Elle se connaît, elle sait que si elle regarde autre chose, elle va tout prendre. Elle adorait faire les vide-greniers avec Jeremy. Lui adorait ça, elle, elle aimait juste passer du temps avec lui. Chez Hermione, on ne faisait pas ce genre d'événements, on n'aimait pas prendre des choses qui avaient déjà servi pour d'autres personnes, mais Jeremy, chez lui, c'était leur sortie dominicale et il l'a initiée à ça. Elle aimerait qu'il soit encore là. Son regard croise celui d'une femme qu'elle voyait à chaque vide-grenier avec Jeremy. Cette femme l'a reconnu tout comme Hermione.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue !

Hermione ressent la joie de la femme qui lui parle. C'était devenu comme une amie du couple, tous les dimanches, ils la voyaient, Jeremy aimait prendre du temps pour discuter avec elle, il aimait savoir si elle allait bien et cette femme leur posait des questions sur leur couple. Plus le mariage arrivait, plus elle voyait que Hermione stressait, tendue et elle lui a juste dit de profiter de ce jour, car il n'y en a pas deux comme celui-là. Quelques mots, juste quelques mots et ça arrivait à l'apaiser.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes seule ? Où est Jeremy ? J'en suis sûr qu'il traîne à d'autres stands.

-Non. Non il n'est pas là.

Elle ne rentre pas dans plus de détails, la mine triste de Hermione demande à cette dame de ne surtout pas demander où il est, si ils ne sont plus ensemble.

-Je suis désolée pour vous. J'espère que ça va aller.

-On fait avec, dit Hermione avec un faible sourire aux lèvres. C'est super qu'il fasse beau aujourd'hui.

-Oui, totalement ! Ça change de dimanche dernier. Je n'ai rien vendu, on a à peine pu sortir notre stand.  
-Je comprends. Profitez bien de votre journée.

-Merci, vous aussi Hermione.

Elle remercie de la tête, elle aurait voulu lui dire merci, mais elle n'a aucune idée du prénom de cette femme. Elle ne s'en rappelle plus, depuis qu'elle est devant Hermione, elle essaie de se rappeler, mais rien. Elle continue son chemin. Revoir cette dame lui a fait plaisir, mais si elle lui a rappelé Jeremy, mais elle n'a pas craqué, à quoi bon craqué devant cette pauvre femme. Elle regarde les autres stands. Elle s'arrête à l'un qui vend des vinyles. Elle salue l'homme qui tient le stand, il lui offre un grand sourire. Elle fouille, elle en sort du lot et surtout elle garde en main un vinyle de Michael Jackson, Bad. Bad est son album préféré alors elle ne peut pas laisser le vinyle de côté, partir sans même savoir combien il lui aurait coûté. Elle ne garde que celui-là, ce sera déjà ça.  
Elle reprend la voiture, un nouveau moment de stress. Elle n'a trouvé qu'un vinyle qui l'intéressait, elle n'est pas déçue, loin de là. Après plusieurs minutes à rouler, à ne pas se sentir bien, à avoir peur de la route, des autres, elle se gare dans son garage. Elle range sa voiture, elle ne remontera pas dedans tout de suite, elle ne lui sert à rien et elle ne veut pas l'abandonner. Elle rentre dans sa maison, il ne fait toujours pas très chaud, elle garde son manteau le temps d'aller essayer son vinyle. Elle le met et défile les chansons. Elle écoute avec admiration, elle ne se remettra jamais du talent que Michael Jackson avait. Et elle écoute la deuxième chanson, l'une de ses préférés, celle qu'elle adorait chanter quand elle était seule chez elle dans son adolescence. 'The Way you make me feel', en l'écoutant, elle pense à Fleur, cette chanson lui fait penser à Fleur « Tu es simplement de toute beauté, j'aime le groove de ta démarche, ta façon de parler, ta robe ». Sur le coup, elle se demande où est Fleur. Elle devrait être rentrée, si elle est partie le vendredi et qu'elle y restait une semaine, elle devrait être à Londres. Elle meurt d'envie de lui envoyer un message, de lui demander où elle est, de la rejoindre, mais elle trouve ça trop rapide. Elle attendra qu'elle fasse le premier pas, que ce soit elle qui craque avant Hermione.

...

La route n'a été que suite de bouchons. Elle y est restée à chaque fois plusieurs minutes, des minutes qu'elle a passées à souffler. La solitude s'est faite plus quand elle était à l'arrêt, mais ça lui a permis de fumer. Elle le sait, elle ne fume pas dans sa voiture, mais il fait beau, elle n'a qu'à ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer l'habitacle pour faire partir l'odeur. Mais elle était tentée, l'homme dans le véhicule à sa droite fume, elle sentait l'odeur et elle s'est sentie obligée d'en fumer une, c'est une faible Fleur, facilement influençable où elle ne perd jamais une minute pour fumer. Il fait déjà noir quand elle sort du tunnel sous la manche et lorsqu'elle arrive donc en Angleterre. Elle commence à rouler pour quitter toutes les voitures qui étaient aussi dans le train. Quand elle ne se sent plus oppressée par tous les français qui débarquent juste et qui n'ont aucune idée d'où il faut qu'ils aillent, elle se gare sur le côté de la route et prend son téléphone. Elle retrouve sa conversation avec sa mère et lui envoie un message. Dans ce message, elle lui écrit qu'elle vient d'arriver à son appartement, que la route s'est bien passée malgré quelques ralentissements et que maintenant, elle peut aller dormir, qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre. Un vrai mensonge, mais c'est pour le bien de sa mère, elle n'a jamais aimé que Fleur roule de nuit, elle a toujours eu peur du sombre de la nuit, du manque de repères. De toute manière, elle a toujours eu peur pour sa fille et encore plus depuis qu'elle habite loin et qu'elle ne peut plus avoir un œil sur elle. Même que maintenant, il est si facile de mentir à sa mère, chose qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à faire avant, en face-à-face. Avant de reposer son téléphone, elle a envie d'envoyer un message à Hermione pour la prévenir de son retour, mais elle ne sait pas, elle hésite. Peut-être que ça fait trip de la prévenir dès maintenant. Si ça se trouve, elle n'attend même pas de message de sa part. Non, elle lui enverra le message quand elle sera à Londres, dans son appartement.

Rentrer dans son appartement a été moins dur que rentrer dans la maison de ses parents, pas besoin de monter à une échelle, ni de tuer une araignée. Elle a juste eu un coup de pression quand elle a cru avoir oublié ses clés, le plus important, mais elles s'étaient glissées au fond de son sac à main. Devant sa porte d'immeuble, elle a failli s'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main dessus, à croire que ses clés voulaient que tout l'immeuble sache que Fleur est de retour. Quand elle est rentrée, ça lui a paru si froid à cause de l'absence de présence humaine. Elle imagine que son fils serait rentré en courant, content d'être enfin de retour chez lui. Là, elle rentre avec ses valises, seule. Fleur, elle s'assoit sur son canapé, il lui avait manqué, tellement manqué qu'elle s'endort directement dedans, elle n'a pas eu envie de faire autre chose, elle n'avait pas faim, elle était juste fatiguée, épuisée par la route.

...

C'est le soleil qui rentre dans l'appartement qui réveille Fleur, elle n'a pas pensé à fermer les rideaux pour ne pas être embêtée, tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'y a pas pensé. Elle se réveille assez tôt pour un dimanche matin, ça ne la dérange pas, pourtant, elle n'a rien à faire, elle sait qu'elle va s'ennuyer. Elle commence déjà à tourner dans l'appartement, elle mange, après elle se met devant la télé, elle attrape son téléphone, hésite à appeler celle qui hante ses pensées. Elle préfère envoyer un message à Julien pour lui dire qu'elle est bien rentrée et pour lui demander comment va Logan. Elle reçoit presque immédiatement une notification Facebook, il vient de lui répondre par message privé et non par SMS, elle rit, il ne veut pas payer plus cher, elle ne vaut pas de mettre plus d'argent dans un sms. En tout cas, quand elle lit le message, elle est heureuse. Logan va bien, il a bien dormi et il est content d'être avec son père, il regrette juste qu'elle ne soit pas passée le voir avant de partir. Elle y avait pensé, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle aurait été incapable de partir, seule. Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il rentre avec elle. Elle lui répond qu'elle est désolée d'être partie directement, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger. Il lui répond directement qu'elle ne dérange jamais. Elle souffle devant son écran et préfère poser son téléphone sur le canapé, face vers le canapé. Elle se lève, se fait chauffer un café, allume une cigarette, elle n'a pas besoin de fumer à la fenêtre, il n'y a qu'elle et il n'y aura qu'elle pendant le reste de la semaine. Assise à la table de sa cuisine, elle a fini son café, elle réfléchit, elle hésite toujours, mais ça la ronge de l'intérieur de ne pas entendre sa voix. Sa voix n'est qu'un souvenir alors qu'elle pourrait l'entendre en temps et en heure. Elle se lève, elle ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'elle fait et elle appelle le numéro de Hermione.

-Allô ?

Sa voix la transperce, son cœur s'accélère. Elle se trouve démunie, elle ne sait plus quoi dire.

-Fleur ça va ?

Son prénom qui sort de sa bouche, un ton de voix inquiet. Elle ne trouve toujours pas les mots, elle s'en rend vraiment compte, de ses sentiments envers la brune.

-Fleur répond moi.

-Allo.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Ne fais plus jamais ça.

#DDNfic


	10. Chapitre 10

Fleur n'a pas dormi cette nuit-là, trop stressée par la journée qui l'attend, ou du moins, par la soirée qui l'attend. Quand elle y pense, elle a les mains moites, elle a l'impression de transpirer, d'avoir chaud. Elle ne l'a pas vue depuis plus d'une semaine, elles se sont juste appelées pendant la semaine, elles voulaient se voir, en profiter que Fleur n'ait pas Logan, mais c'est comme si Hermione, elle avait peur, elle repoussait toujours, toujours jusqu'à ce que Fleur hausse le ton et adjuge que leur rendez-vous serait le jeudi. Elle a besoin de la voir, de la sentir, elle n'en peut plus de la savoir près d'elle et aussi inaccessible par les nombreuses excuses que lui sort Hermione.

…

Hermione, elle est morte de trouille à l'idée d'une naissance de sentiment pour Fleur. Elle n'est jamais tombée amoureuse d'une fille et surtout, elle ne s'est jamais vue ressentir des choses pour une fille, les mêmes choses qu'elle ressentait pour son mari. Elle a l'impression de le trahir alors qu'elle sait qu'elle doit avancer, qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Mais elle a du mal à se le prouver. Ça la blesse toujours de ne pas le voir rentrer de sa journée de travail. Trois ans, ça fait trois ans qu'il est parti et elle n'arrive toujours pas à passer à autre chose. Quand elle y pense, elle est jeune, elle a le droit à la vie elle aussi. Elle se demande si elle va se laisser pourrir comme ça jusqu'à sa mort. Elle se demande pourquoi elle a lutté pendant trois ans pour ne pas aller de l'avant quand elle a à nouveau des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Elle en vient même à penser que Jeremy serait heureux de la voir aller mieux. Fleur lui donne envie de vivre, elle a envie d'arrêter de la fuir, car à chaque fois, c'est elle qui part, c'est elle qui ne fait pas face à ce qu'elle ressent. Elle ne veut pas paraître faible face à Fleur. En quoi pleurer pour la mort de celui qu'on aime est une faiblesse ? C'est simplement de l'amour. En quoi être amoureuse est honteux ? Elle se pose beaucoup de questions, des questions qui l'empêchent d'aller voir Fleur, de faire face à elle et à ses sentiments pour la blonde. Elle s'empêche d'être heureuse après tout. Pourtant, elle en a marre de voir tous ces gens autour d'elle qui sont heureux alors qu'elle, le bonheur, elle n'y a plus le droit. Assise sur un banc du Hyde Park, elle est seule et regarde autour d'elle. Elle voit la joie sur le visage de gens qui passent devant elle. Elle les dévisage, elle se demande, même, pourquoi il n'y en a pas eu qui se soit arrêté pour lui demander si elle avait un problème. Ils sourient pour la plupart, elle devine que ceux qui font la gueule sont ceux qui vont travailler. Elle, elle ne travaille plus, elle n'a plus son activité professionnelle alors elle est au chômage. Elle sait qu'un jour, il faudra qu'elle reprenne, qu'elle travaille à nouveau, mais elle n'en a pas envie pour le moment et elle ne veut pas se presser. Elle en a marre de se savoir dans cet état d'esprit contrairement à ceux qu'elle croise, elle se lève de son banc et marche. Elle marche longtemps, s'arrête à un fleuriste et vient déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de son mari. Elle fait son travail là, elle enlève les feuilles qui sont tombées dessus, avec un mouchoir, elle nettoie la plaque où il est indiqué le nom de Jeremy Granger ainsi que les dates qui ouvrent et ferment, sa vie. Trente ans. Il a vécu trente ans, comme elle. Ils avaient le même âge, ils se sont rencontrés pendant des vacances d'été et ils étaient dans la même faculté. Alors que tout le monde pensait à une amourette d'école, ils étaient toujours ensemble quatorze ans plus tard, ils venaient de se marier quelques mois avant. Ils suivaient la tradition, le mariage avant d'avoir un enfant. Ils s'étaient mariés, car elle voulait un enfant, elle se sentait prête à en accueillir un à la maison, le leur, le fruit de leur amour, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Des difficultés de conceptions qui ont retardé une grossesse et la mort qui a frappé son mari. Parler à un mort dans un cimetière semble normal. Elle s'est assise sur l'herbe à côté de la tombe de son mari. Elle n'a pas peur des jugements de ceux qui passeront devant elle, eux aussi seront triste alors ils partagent la même douleur. Elle lui parle, de tout et de rien, elle évite le sujet Fleur même si ça lui brûle les lèvres. Elle attend un peu puis ses yeux commencent à se mouiller.

-Tu accepterais que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ? Du moins, que je pense l'aimer.

C'est comme si elle attend une réponse qui ne viendra jamais. Elle réfléchit, c'est le bazar dans son cerveau, elle ne sait pas quoi penser.

-Je la vois ce soir. Elle n'est pas toi et elle est loin de l'être, mais… Avec elle, je me sens bien même si elle est maladroite dans ses propos et du coup, je la fuis toujours. Mais j'aime la voir, elle est jolie, elle semble si douce. En ce moment, j'ai peur… Peur de la voir, car j'ai l'impression de l'aimer plus que je le devrais, elle me manque quand elle n'est pas là, je souris quand j'entends le son de sa voix au téléphone, j'ai aimé sa façon de hausser la voix pour qu'on se voie ce soir. Elle a envie qu'on se voie. On va aller boire un verre dehors puis je pense la faire venir à la maison. Tu sais que j'ai tout nettoyé ce matin, je veux que ce soit parfait pour quand elle va arriver. Elle n'est plus hésitante quand elle me parle et j'aime ça. Même si j'appréciais l'intimider, elle était adorable. Elle m'a fait acheter une platine, j'ai écouté des vinyles avec cette platine, tu te rends compte de ça ? Je me suis imaginé dans ses bras lorsque je dansais, comme la première fois où on a parlé.

Elle regarde le ciel, rit nerveusement et se couche sur l'herbe sèche.

-Merde Jeremy. Je suis amoureuse d'elle.

Elle a envie de pleurer, elle se sent perdue en même temps d'avoir compris qui elle est maintenant.

…

Tout est prêt, sauf elle. Elle s'en rend compte qu'à ce moment qu'elle n'est pas habillée pour recevoir Fleur. Elle laisse le manger cuire tranquillement sur le feu. Elle se précipite à sa chambre, elle n'a pas le temps de regarder toute sa garde-robe pour choisir la tenue parfaite. Elle prend celle qu'elle met assez souvent lorsqu'elle recevait à l'époque. Elle espère encore rentrer dedans. Elle met sa robe bleue, elle est étonnée qu'elle lui aille toujours autant, elle se sourit dans le miroir. Avec sa dépression, elle aurait pu prendre des kilos, mais non, voilà Hermione, c'est le genre de personne qui mange beaucoup et qui ne grossit pas immédiatement. Elle vérifie son maquillage, à ses yeux, il est toujours bien, elle repasse juste un coup de crayon pour que sa ligne se voie bien. Elle descend à nouveau dans la cuisine. L'odeur de son plat a pris possession de la maison, du moins de l'entrée qui est proche de la cuisine. Elle est toujours contente de faire la cuisine, surtout à Fleur. Elle a retrouvé son envie de cuisiner, de faire de bons petits plats, de faire plaisir.

On sonne à la porte, elle sursaute, car elle se rend compte que Fleur est en avance. Elle est confiante et elle va ouvrir la porte. Devant elle, apparaît la silhouette de la blonde. Sur le visage de Hermione, un grand sourire s'affiche. Elle n'arrive pas à ne pas sourire, de plus que sa convive est magnifique à ses yeux. Hermione la laisse entrer dans la maison. Fleur rentre et regarde autour d'elle, elle trouve l'endroit superbe et ne manque pas de le dire à Hermione, la brune, elle a toujours eu des bons goûts du point de vue de la décoration de sa maison. Son mari n'avait qu'à subir les goûts de sa femme. Quand Hermione ferme la porte, nerveusement Fleur lui tend un paquet.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Non, je leur fait juste prendre l'air.

La répartie de Fleur montre un sourire sur le visage de celle-ci et celui de Hermione s'élargit. Elle pose le paquet sur la table et commence à l'ouvrir. Fleur lui a rapporté ça de Paris. Elle ne savait pas quand elle allait pouvoir lui donner, mais elle était contente de lui acheter ça. Elle se tient proche de Hermione qui s'applique à ne rien abîmer. Hermione aime la proximité que lui offre la blonde, Fleur, elle veut juste regarder la réaction de son hôte. Du paquet, Hermione sort une boîte de chocolats.

-C'est le meilleur pâtissier de Paris, j'adore y aller et Logan en raffole.

-Merci.

Elle s'empresse d'ouvrir la boîte et d'en goûter un. Le chocolat fond dans sa bouche, Fleur espère qu'ils sont toujours aussi bons malgré la route.

-Ils sont délicieux.

Pour la peine, Hermione en reprend un. Ils étaient bien protégés, ils sont pareils que ceux que Fleur a dégustés à Paris. Elle est contente de voir son amie aimer.

-Ils ne vont pas faire la soirée.

Elles rient, Hermione se surprend à aimer un peu plus le rire de Fleur. De la tête, la blonde lui montre qu'il y a une autre boîte à ouvrir. Hermione la sort et l'ouvre. Elle découvre à l'intérieur une Tour Eiffel en miniature. Fleur ne connaît pas tant que ça les goûts de Hermione, elle ne savait pas quoi prendre en plus des chocolats, elle voulait quelque chose qui allait durer dans le temps. Comme toute bonne parisienne qui se respecte, elle se devait d'acheter cela à Hermione. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la vraie, seule la matière et la taille change.

-Elle est superbe, merci beaucoup.

La brune prend Fleur dans ses bras. Une étreinte que Fleur voulait depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la maison. Elle sent la bouche de Hermione contre son cou, ça lui donne un frisson. Hermione, elle peut sentir le parfum de Fleur, le même que lors de leur première danse, elle l'aimait, elle était folle de l'odeur que dégageait Fleur. Pour ne pas paraître bizarre, elle arrête leur étreinte après quelques secondes, tout cela à contre cœur, elle aurait voulu garder la blonde un peu plus longtemps contre elle. Hermione prend la tour Eiffel dans ses mains et vient la placer sur son meuble, bien en évidence. Fleur, pour se mettre à l'aide, avance vers la casserole qui se trouve sur le feu, elle vient sentir d'un peu plus près la bonne odeur du repas qu'elle va bientôt manger. Pendant ce temps, Hermione ouvre le frigo et en sort deux bières pour en donner une à Fleur.

-Si je me rappelle bien t'es plus bière qu'alcool fort.

-Oui. Merci d'y avoir pensé, sinon j'aurais pu boire autre chose, ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Hermione hausse les épaules et va s'asseoir sur une chaise, Fleur la suit du regard tout en allant s'installer sur l'une des autres chaises qu'il reste autour de la table. Hermione se tourne vers la figurine que Fleur lui a offerte.

-Je n'ai jamais été à Paris.

-Tu loupes quelque chose.

-Je sais, j'ai toujours demandé à mon mari de m'y amener, mais on n'a pas eu le temps. Je suis juste sortie de Londres pour aller à Venise et encore, c'était pour ma lune de miel.

-Pas mal. J'ai toujours aimé Venise, mais je n'y suis jamais allée. Pour ma lune de miel, j'ai eu le droit à la maison familiale de mon mari.

Hermione se retourne vers Fleur, l'air amusé.

-Mais c'était sympa, on avait la grande maison pour nous deux, ça nous changeait de notre petit appartement dans Paris. C'est juste dommage qu'on y soit resté qu'un week-end, j'aurais bien profité d'un peu plus. On n'y est plus jamais allés après.

-On est restés une semaine à Venise, la plus belle semaine de ma vie, si j'avais su que peu de temps après être rentrés, il allait mourir, j'en aurais profité un peu plus.

Pour la première fois en trois ans, Hermione ne pleure pas en parlant de son défunt mari, au contraire, elle a un grand sourire. Fleur ne sait plus trop quoi dire alors elle attend que ce soit Hermione qui reprenne la parole.

-Dis moi, c'était comment ta semaine à Paris ?

-Bien. J'ai revu des gens que je n'avais pas vus depuis un moment. Et la tienne ?

-La routine.

Fleur regarde derrière Hermione, se concentre sur ce qu'elle voit. Oui, c'est une platine. Elle rit, Hermione a un regard interrogateur.

-Tu avais une platine.

-Oh non, je l'ai commandée quand j'ai eu ton vinyle, répond Hermione en se retournant vers la platine puis vers Fleur. Après j'ai acheté d'autres vinyles, tu m'as rendu accro.

-J'en suis contente alors, rit légèrement Fleur.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Fleur reprend.

-J'ai vu la nouvelle copine de mon ex-mari.

-Ca ne sent rien de bon ça.

-Tant pis pour moi. J'ai eu mon temps avec Julien de toute façon. On est tous les deux passés à autre chose.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Demande Hermione, enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Pendant notre première année à la faculté de droit. On était dans les mêmes cours. On a fait connaissance et on s'est mis ensemble. Après deux ans, on s'est mariés, on avait vingt ans tous les deux. Puis à vingt-deux ans, il m'a mis enceinte, il voulait absolument un enfant, moi, je voulais attendre de finir ma dernière année pour avoir mon diplôme, mais ça a été plus vite que prévu.

-Logan est arrivé.

-Exactement. J'ai arrêté mes études pour m'occuper de lui, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était mon rôle, pas celui d'une nounou. Même si aujourd'hui, il a quelqu'un qui le garde, mais c'est si différent d'avant. Julien était avocat, il rapportait de l'argent à la maison, j'ai toujours vécu grâce à lui. En même temps, il m'a avoué, bien plus tard, qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne avocate.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement pour la gloire, pour se sentir exister face à moi. Si j'étais avocate en même temps que lui, il n'aurait pas eu toutes les félicitations, il aurait dû partager avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas lâché le droit pour autant, je lui piquais souvent ses livres de cours. Il s'occupait de Logan quand il était à la maison et moi, j'essayais d'apprendre des choses.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu reprendre ?

-Ce n'est pas à trente ans que je vais reprendre mes études.

-L'âge ne veut rien dire. Tu regrettes d'avoir eu Logan aussi tôt ?

-Plus maintenant.

-Ce que tu fais te plaît ?

-Quand j'étais gamine, je ne me voyais pas vendre des vinyles, c'est sûr.

-Alors pourquoi rester bloquer dans cette boutique ?

-Mais je t'ai rencontré toi.

Le cœur de Hermione accélère ses battements, elle boit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, tout sourire aux lèvres. En face d'elle, Fleur qui la regarde, qui a l'air sûr de ne jamais vouloir reprendre ses études, trop de travail entre les lois françaises et les lois anglaises. Hermione, elle, elle voudrait que Fleur arrive au bout de ce qu'elle voulait faire et elle est sûre qu'il n'est pas trop tard, il est jamais trop tard à ses yeux.

Tout en mettant la table et pendant que Hermione dresse les assiettes, elles continuent de parler.

-Tu l'as rencontré comment ton mari ? Demande Fleur, espérant que sa question soit la bienvenue.

-Oh !

Elle vient s'asseoir en face avec son assiette, elle sourit, elle n'arrête pas de sourire pour Fleur, mais aussi pour lui. Ce soir, elle n'a pas envie de pleurer sa mort, mais honorer sa vie.

-Ne te moque pas. Pendant les vacances d'été, j'étais dans un musée. On ne m'a pas exposé, mais j'étais là pour guider les gens ou pour leur expliquer des œuvres, bref il fallait que je paie mon appartement. Il était là, il est venu me poser une question, il cherchait à se diriger dans le musée, alors je l'ai accompagné et finalement, on a fait une visite ensemble. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur les œuvres, c'était intéressant. Puis on s'est revus, plusieurs fois et on est sortis ensemble.

-Pourquoi j'aurais pu me moquer, c'est original comme rencontre, j'aime bien.

-J'aime bien les rencontres qui changent de l'ordinaire.

Elles rient, mais elles mangent aussi. Fleur adore ce que Hermione leur a cuisiné. Le reste du repas se passe dans le silence pendant une grande majorité du temps. Fleur déguste, Hermione apprécie sa vue.

Fleur se lève en même temps que Hermione, elle veut l'aider à débarrasser. Hermione pose sa main sur celle de la blonde pour la retenir, pour l'en empêcher.

-Tu es mon invitée ce soir.

-Je m'en fiche, je peux quand même t'aider. Laisse-moi t'aider, je n'aime pas ne rien faire.

-Apporte-moi les assiettes à l'évier pour que je les lave.

Fleur a été plus forte que Hermione, elle en est fière, elle ne sait même pas pourquoi. Mais cette main sur la sienne lui a fait venir une chaleur dans son corps. Elles exécutent ce qu'elles ont dit. Pendant que Hermione fait la vaisselle, elle entend que Fleur marche à travers la pièce, en fonction du grincement du parquet, elle sait où se trouve son invité, là proche de la platine. Elle se tourne légèrement pour voir ce que fait Fleur, elle commence à avoir chaud à son tour quand elle voit la blonde penchée en avant pour regarder ses vinyles. Elle détourne le regard se sentant rougir. Le bruit du tourne-disque l'a fait sursauter, elle essayait d'enlever des pensées de sa tête. Elle finit la vaisselle et remarque que Fleur écoute attentivement le vinyle qui tourne.

-La meilleure c'est la deuxième.

-Elles sont toutes bien de toute façon.

Fleur se retourne vers Hermione qui s'est rapprochée d'elle. Elle la regarde dans les yeux, chacune se perd dans le regard de l'autre, Hermione est folle du bleu des yeux de Fleur. La blonde sent la main de Hermione dans son dos, la brune la rapproche d'elle.

-Danse avec moi.

-Sur du Michael Jackson ? C'est pas fait pour un slow.

-On s'en fiche. J'ai envie de danser.

Alors Fleur accepte, comme la première fois, mais là leurs corps sont un peu plus proches l'un de l'autre et il n'y a plus cette gêne de l'étranger. Fleur sent à nouveau la bouche de son hôte sur son cou. Elle ne l'embrasse pas, mais elle sent ses lèvres. Elles dansent ensemble pendant une partie de la chanson, mais il faut un seul mouvement de la hanche pour que la douleur se réveille dans le corps de Hermione. Fleur entend son amie serrer les dents, elle se recule un peu pour la laisser respirer mais elle la voit au bord des larmes. Elle se sent perdue, elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

\- Amène-moi vers le canapé.

Elle la guide vers le canapé, la fait s'asseoir et se penche vers elle pour savoir si elle va mieux. Elle s'est sentie bloquée, comme si elle ne pouvait plus bouger la hanche. Depuis son accident, ça lui arrive plus souvent qu'elle le voudrait. La première fois qu'elles ont dansé ensemble, elle a eu mal, mais la douleur était supportable alors elle n'a pas arrêté le moment, mais ce soir c'était trop intense, elle aurait eu envie de se plier en deux sur le sol tellement elle avait mal. Dans un souffle, elle la remercie, Fleur sourit. Soudain, Hermione meurt d'envie que leurs lèvres se touchent, elles sont si proches les unes des autres, il faudrait juste que Fleur se penche un peu plus pour qu'elles rentrent en contact. Elle a toujours voulu savoir le goût qu'elles ont. L'envie devient trop forte, mais elle ne sait pas si Fleur ressent pareil alors au lieu d'agir, elle parle.

-J'aimerais que nos lèvres se touchent.

Elle a à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle sent un rapprochement. Elle a la certitude que Fleur en a aussi envie qu'elle. Ses mains caressent le crâne de la blonde qui s'assoit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Fleur l'embrasse, elle ne veut plus que leurs lèvres se quittent. Elles ont envie l'une de l'autre, ça se ressent dans leurs baisers de plus en plus passionnés. À l'oreille de Hermione, son amie lui murmure.

-C'est celle la ma préférée.

Hermione stoppe leurs baisers pour écouter la musique qui passe, « Liberian Girl » de Michael Jackson. Elle a dû arrêter leurs baisers, car elle se sentait comme dans une bulle, une bulle où elles étaient que toutes les deux, plus rien autour d'elle, elle n'entendait même pas la musique, pourtant forte de la platine. Ses yeux se replongent dans ceux de la blonde et elles reprennent leurs baisers. De ses mains, elle remonte la robe de Fleur pour la lui enlever. La blonde l'embrasse dans le cou, Hermione met sa tête en arrière avec un gémissement sorti de sa bouche.

...

Elle sort de la douche, met une serviette autour de son corps, se sèche les cheveux et sort de la pièce. Elle cherche la chambre de Hermione, elle la trouve et entre. Hermione lève le regard vers elle et lui sourit.

-J'ai rien à me mettre, à part ma robe.

Hermione se lève de son lit, fouille dans ses placards et lui apporte un jogging et un tee-shirt. Fleur la regarde.

-Tu es plus petite que moi Hermione, je vais jamais rentrer dedans.

-Le tee-shirt est trop grand pour moi, le jogging essaie, on ne sait jamais.

Fleur tourne les talons et retourne dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Le tee-shirt passe, mais pour le jogging, elle ne se sent pas à l'aise dedans, elle retourne à la chambre et va voir elle-même dans les affaires. Elle sent le regard de Hermione sur elle, mais elle s'en fiche, elle en tire un short, l'examine du regard, il fera plus l'affaire que son jogging. Elle retire son pantalon pour le short. Elle plie le jogging pour le rendre à Hermione.

-Met le à laver.

-Je l'ai à peine porté trente secondes.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas, met le à laver, de toute façon faut que je mette la machine à tourner demain.

-Comme tu veux.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se retourne et va mettre le jogging dans la panière du linge sale. Dans la chambre, elle monte sur le lit et avance à quatre pattes vers Hermione, qui pose son livre sur le côté pour venir embrasser son amie, qu'elle a envie d'appeler petite-amie maintenant, mais elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elles sont.

-Question.

-Pose blondie.

-Tu dors de quel côté du lit ?

-Droite.

-Merde.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dors aussi du côté droit en couple.

-Tu vas devoir dormir par terre.

-Je vais faire un effort pour dormir du côté gauche.

Fleur vient s'asseoir à côté de Hermione, à sa gauche. Après s'être assise, elle se tourne vers la brune pour lui demander.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je dors là.

-Pas du tout pourquoi ?

Elle hausse les épaules, elle n'a pas envie de répondre à cette question, elle pensait que Hermione allait comprendre, mais non alors ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que si Hermione dormait à droite avant, lui dormait à la place de Fleur. Elle a l'impression qu'elle est encore très amoureuse de son mari alors elle préférait demander.

-Je peux te poser une autre question ?

-T'en pose beaucoup de questions, heureusement quand on fait l'amour, tu fermes ta bouche.

-C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

-Je pense savoir pourquoi tu poses cette question. Je suis née McFly. Et je suis épouse Granger.

-Je le savais, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais gober qu'on vienne me parler juste comme ça, car on s'ennuie avec son mari ?

-Je voulais te parler, mais j'avais peur que ce soit trop tôt, je ne sais pas, j'avais peur. Comme tu ne connaissais pas mon nom, c'était plus simple. Et je t'ai un peu menti pour pas que tu me reconnaisses.

-Un peu ? Beaucoup même. Mais c'est pas grave. J'adore l'intention.

Elle se retourne vers la brune, prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse. Elle sent le sourire de Hermione dans leur baiser. Elles se couchent dans le lit, Hermione se tourne vers le mur, c'est toujours comme ça qu'elle dort, car elle est fatiguée, elle a besoin de dormir, elle n'a que très peu dormi la nuit d'avant, Fleur, au contraire, elle est encore excitée par ce qu'il s'est produit ce soir, tous ses sentiments sont en alerte. Elle se colle à Hermione, elle enlève les cheveux de Hermione qui la gênent et embrasse le haut du dos de celle qu'elle a envie d'appeler chérie. Elle sent que Hermione frissonne alors elle continue. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les baisers de Fleur dans son dos, les caresses de cette dernière l'endorment petit à petit. Quand Fleur entend la respiration de Hermione devenir régulière par l'endormissement, elle se retourne vers son mur pour dormir à son tour, même si elle sait qu'elle ne va pas y arriver tout de suite, elle n'arrête pas de penser à Hermione, à ce qu'elles ont fait.


	11. Chapitre 11

La lumière du soleil entre dans la chambre et elle éblouit Hermione qui se retourne vers son mur en grognant. C'est la deuxième nuit qu'elle dort chez Fleur et c'est la deuxième fois que la blonde oublie de fermer ses volets. Elle se demande pourquoi, est-ce juste car elles étaient plus occupées à faire autre chose ou si elle ne ferme jamais ses volets. Pour Fleur, elle a peur du noir alors elle ne les ferme jamais. Il y a un lampadaire dans la rue qui donne sur sa chambre alors elle n'est pas dans le noir complet. Ce même lampadaire a embêté le sommeil de Hermione qui contrairement à son amie préfère être dans le noir complet. C'est bon, elle est réveillée Hermione, le soleil est trop fort dehors, même de dos, elle n'arrivera pas à se rendormir. Elle attrape son téléphone, regarde l'heure, presque huit heures du matin. Il fait bien jour pour huit heures du matin se dit-elle, peut-être qu'elle devrait apprendre à ne pas se réveiller tard et à ne plus vivre dans le noir dans une grande partie de la maison. Elle se tourne vers Fleur sans la réveiller, elle la voit qui dort, elle se surprend à la trouver encore plus jolie qu'avant. Elle trouve que les cheveux en pagaille lui donnent un certain charme. Elle enlève une mèche qui tombe sur le visage de sa belle. Elle caresse sa joue et sans qu'elle le fasse exprès cela réveille Fleur. Elle ouvre les yeux et son regard plonge dans celui de la brune. Hermione lui sourit, elle en est amoureuse du sourire de Hermione. Fleur se redresse un peu pour embrasser les lèvres de la brune qui lui donne envie depuis qu'elle a ouvert les yeux.

-Bien dormi ? Demande Fleur.

-Oui. Ca va. Dis moi, tu ne fermes jamais tes volets ?

-Non, j'oubliais souvent au début où je suis arrivée ici alors j'ai pris l'habitude.

Un gros mensonge, mais comment dire à Hermione qu'à trente ans, elle a peur du noir, elle se moquerait d'elle, même si ce ne sera pas méchant, Hermione risquera de lui ressortir souvent ça. Hermione stoppe leur contact et se lève. Fleur reste quelques minutes en plus dans son lit avant de le trouver bien vide après avoir dormi trois nuits avec quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Elle se lève à son tour, se dirige vers la cuisine, là où elle ne retrouve pas Hermione qui est partie dans la salle de bains. Elle finit par la rejoindre. Un nouveau contact, ses doigts sur la nuque de Fleur qui sourit à cela. Hermione fait comme chez elle, seulement trois jours de relation, deux jours à dormir chez Fleur, mais elle a déjà pris ses marques, du moins dans la cuisine, dans d'autres pièces, il lui est encore compliqué de trouver ce qu'elle cherche comme par exemple le sèche cheveux dans la salle de bain, elle est encore obligée d'ouvrir tous les tiroirs comme si Fleur s'amuse à le changer de place. Elle s'assoit en face de Fleur avec son bol de céréales. Elle lui sourit avant de lui rappeler que Logan rentre aujourd'hui, qu'elle doit être contente. Bien sûr, Fleur est contente de revoir son fils, il lui a manqué pendant la semaine même si dans la fin de celle-ci, elle a trouvé une nouvelle occupation pendant son temps libre. Mais qui dit Logan chez elle, dit aussi son ex-mari et sa copine. En la regardant manger, elle se demande si elle garde Hermione chez elle. Après tout, elle n'a pas à la cacher, mais elle a peur qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Elle ne sait pas comment elle va réagir, elle-même, c'est peut-être bon de garder Hermione près d'elle, elle pourra la canaliser. Mais comment la présenter ? Est-ce qu'elle peut se permettre de l'appeler petite-amie ? Et même si c'est ce qu'elles sont, bien qu'elles n'en aient pas parlé clairement, est-ce une bonne chose à dire devant son ex-mari ? Elle ne sait pas, elle hésite, elle a besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne finit pas son bol de céréales, elle le repose dans le placard. C'est tout à fait normal pour elle, quand elle ne finissait pas ses céréales quand elle était petite, elle voyait toujours sa mère remettre son bol dans le placard pour pas qu'elles durcissent pour le lendemain, là, elle fait pareil, elle n'a pas les moyens pour les jeter à la poubelle. Hermione lève le regard quand celle qu'elle aime quitte la table, elle la suit du regard pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Fleur ne fait pas attention à elle, car dans ses pensées il y a déjà qu'elle. Dans sa chambre, elle prend des affaires, un jean bleu et un tee-shirt blanc du groupe Queen, dessus, on y voit le nom du groupe et la silhouette de Freddie Mercury le poing levé. Elle pourrait s'habiller mieux pour recevoir des invités, comme par exemple en mettant une chemise, selon Hermione ça la rend sexy, mais elle a envie d'être habillée avec un simple tee-shirt, son ex-mari l'a déjà vue beaucoup moins vêtue ou avec un simple jogging et à sa copine, elle n'a rien à lui prouver. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bains, avec son téléphone, elle met sa playlist pour sous la douche, c'est comme ça qu'elle arrive à perdre plusieurs minutes à réfléchir pendant que l'eau coule le long de son corps. La musique est assez forte pour qu'elle l'entende malgré la pression de l'eau. Hermione, toujours assise à table, sourit à entendre la musique, elle se lève, prend son bol et continue de le manger le temps qu'elle arrive à la salle de bains, là, elle met l'oreille contre la porte pour entendre, pour écouter la voix de Fleur qui chante « Feel » de Robbie Williams. Selon l'avis de Hermione, elle gâche complètement la chanson, mais elle l'aime ça. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'entend chanter sous la douche, pourtant la blonde s'était douchée chez elle. C'est un moyen de décompression pour Fleur. Elle continue de l'écouter sans que sa copine le sache jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentît. Un coup de stress pour les deux se fait sentir. Fleur en est sûre, ce sont eux qui sont déjà arrivés. Elle sert les dents et jure une première fois. Hermione ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire.

-Hermione !

-Oui.

Fleur vient de couper l'eau, elle est surprise que Hermione l'ait entendu tout de suite et que sa voix semble si proche d'elle, mais elle reprend.

-Tu peux appuyer sur le bouton près de la porte, c'est pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble.

Hermione se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et cherche le bouton, elle ne le trouve pas, elle regarde bien pourtant rien. Elle se met à stresser, elle n'a pas envie de demander à Fleur où il est, elle serait prise pour une imbécile, mais elle n'a pas envie de faire attendre ceux qui sont en bas de l'immeuble. Elle met quelques secondes à chercher des yeux ce bouton qu'elle ne trouve pas. La musique se coupe pour laisser place à la sonnerie du portable de Fleur. Elle l'entend répondre. Elle se demande si ce qu'elle cherche ressemble vraiment à un bouton comme tout le monde pourrait se l'imaginer. Elle n'entend plus la voix de Fleur, mais entend ses pas sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert ?

Hermione se retourne vers son amie. Elle la découvre entourée d'une serviette pour cacher son corps. Elle l'a prise vite fait pour sortir et pour aller voir Hermione. Elle comprend que la brune n'a pas trouvé le bouton, Fleur s'approche de la porte et appuie sur ce qu'elle appelle un bouton. Pour Hermione ce n'est pas ça, elle ne saurait dire à quoi ça ressemble mais pas à la représentation des boutons qu'elle s'est faite dans la tête. Vu qu'elle a Fleur à côté d'elle, elle en profite pour regarder le corps moulé par la serviette. La blonde se retourne vers elle.

-Ils vont arriver, tu peux leur ouvrir ? Je dois finir de me préparer.

-Dépêche-toi.  
-Je ne vais pas me presser pour eux.  
-Merci, mais moi, je ne les connais pas.  
-Souris.

Fleur se retourne et va à nouveau dans la salle de bains, Hermione la regarde s'en aller, stressée par l'accueil qu'elle va devoir faire. Pour Fleur, c'est un petit soulagement, elle n'a plus à se demander si elle doit garder Hermione ou non, là, elle en est obligée. Elle est quand même contente que sa brune soit là, car sinon elle aurait dû leur obliger de patienter dehors, hors de question de les accueillir en serviette de douche, les cheveux mouillés. La sonnette de la porte retentit, Hermione va donc ouvrir. Elle tombe nez à nez avec des inconnus. C'est très gênant, car lui se demande qui elle est, elle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire, elle ne les connaît pas. Il y a juste Logan qui lance un « Hermione », ce qui la fait réagir. Elle les laisse rentrer dans l'appartement. Logan lui fait un câlin. Julien pose les valises de Logan sur le sol de l'appartement. Julien regarde l'appartement et cherche Fleur du regard.

-Vous êtes ? Et elle est où Fleur ?

-Je suis Hermione. Elle est dans la salle de bains.

-D'accord. Moi c'est Julien, elle c'est Héloïse.

-Bonjour.

Elle n'a pas donné plus de précision sur qui elle est ne sachant pas si Fleur voulait qu'elle dise qu'elles sont ensemble. Elle dévisage Héloïse sans vraiment le vouloir, elle la connaît juste à travers le regard négatif de Fleur. Pour ne pas que la gêne s'installe entre eux, elle les invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé où il y aura plus de place pour eux. Elle se propose de leur servir à boire, ils prendront de l'eau. Logan, lui, veut un soda. Elle ne sait pas s'il a le droit de boire ça, mais elle lui en donne un quand même. Elle espère que Fleur sera indulgente. Entre-temps, elle a l'impression que Fleur met des heures à se sécher les cheveux. Elle s'excuse et va à la salle de bains où elle ouvre la porte.

-On ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer, tu m'as fait peur.  
-C'est toi, j'ai le droit, dit Hermione à voix basse. Dis moi, t'en a pour combien de temps ? Car c'est super gênant, j'ai rien à leur dire moi.  
-Car tu penses que j'ai quelque chose à leur dire, qu'ils me rendent mon fils et qu'ils dégagent, surtout elle. Et je dois m'occuper de mes cheveux-là, ils avaient qu'à prévenir, je me serais levée plus tôt.  
-On s'en fiche de tes cheveux, ils sont beaux.  
-Tu n'es pas objective.  
-Non mais franchement, je pense qu'ils s'en fichent de tes cheveux autant que moi, il a dû déjà avoir peur en te voyant au réveil.

Fleur lui lance sa brosse à cheveux, Hermione rit et part, laissant la brosse par terre, tant pis pour Fleur. Elle revient dans le coin salon en espérant qu'ils n'ont pas entendu ce qu'elles ont dit. Logan demande sa mère, Hermione s'approche de lui pour lui dire à l'oreille que sa mère arrive, qu'elle se fait jolie pour lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Fleur arrive dans la pièce, Logan bondit du canapé pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

-Dis donc on mange bien à Paris!

Il rit et vient poser sa tête contre le cou de sa mère, elle l'a vu à son regard, il est fatigué de la route. La première fois, il avait déjà été fatigué par les heures dans la route. Elle se retourne vers ses invités et s'excuse d'avoir mis du temps avant d'apparaître, Julien lui dit que ce n'est rien, qu'après tout, elle avait tout son temps et qu'ils auraient dû prévenir de leur arrivée, elle a eut envie d'appuyer ses paroles, mais elle ne voulait pas s'énerver. Par contre, elle regarde Héloïse et elle a l'impression qu'elle la juge, qu'elle juge son appartement, sa façon d'être.

-On est allé au zoo maman !

-Oh ! Dis-moi quel animal tu as vu ?

-Des loutres, tu crois qu'on peut en adopter une.

Elle entend Hermione rire derrière elle, elle se retourne pour lui sourire, Hermione arrête de rire, prenant un visage sérieux ce qui fait rire Fleur à son tour.

-Chéri, j'ai déjà dit non pour un chien, je ne vais pas te dire oui pour une loutre, puis de toute façon, on n'a pas le droit d'avoir ça à la maison, tu voudrais la mettre où ? On n'a pas de place ici.  
-Dans mon lit. Comme ça, elle dormira avec moi. Je voulais l'appeler Alba.  
-On verra pour acheter un animal plus tard, pour le moment maman, elle ne peut pas.  
-Hermione, t'as une loutre chez toi ?  
-Non, je suis désolée Logan, mon chéri n'a jamais voulu m'en acheter une.  
-Tu vois maman, on peut !

Une nouvelle fois Fleur se tourne vers Hermione en lui soufflant qu'elle ne l'aide pas, elle sait que Hermione le fait exprès et son ex-mari n'aurait pas été là elle se serait jetée sur Hermione pour l'embrasser. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais sur le coup, elle le veut. Elle voit que tout se passe bien entre elle et Logan alors elle est contente, elle sait qu'un avenir est possible. Logan fait mine de bouder, Hermione se rapproche de lui.

-Mais il m'a acheté un hamster, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'une loutre, ta maman ira t'en acheter un.  
-Tu viendras avec nous pour le choisir, car t'as l'air de savoir.  
-Pas de problème, enfin si ta maman veut bien.  
-Bien sûr que tu pourras venir avec nous, après tout, c'est vrai, t'as l'air de t'y connaître en hamster. Pourquoi tu lui en n'a pas acheté un toi ? Demande-t-elle à Julien, pour le faire participer à la conversation.  
-Il ne l'aurait pas vu souvent.  
-Tu aurais pu le ramener avec la voiture

Il hausse les épaules, il sent que Fleur cherche à créer une dispute, à le faire culpabiliser de ne pas l'avoir fait ou juste de lui monter qu'elle peut lui offrir quelque chose que lui ne lui a pas offert. Elle voit Julien se lever, elle le regarde de loin, il prend la main à Héloïse pour lui montrer le serpent de Fleur. Même si elle est avec Hermione, elle déteste le voir faire ça, elle n'arrivera pas à s'y faire, et même, elle ne veut pas s'y faire, elle, elle n'embrasse pas Hermione devant lui.

-Elle a bien grandis Phoebe !

-Elle est à sa taille adulte.

-Oh c'est sympa que ça reste petit comme ça.

-Je te rappelle que tu me l'as acheté pour ça.

Elle insiste bien sur le « tu me l'as » comme pour montrer qu'avant, c'était à elle qu'il offrait des choses et que ces choses sont sympa. Elle a toujours été attirée par les reptiles, Phoebe est serpent roi de Californie. Hermione s'approche du terrarium à côté de Julien. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, Fleur avait fait attention de le mettre dans un coin du salon pour ne pas faire peur aux gens qui pourraient venir chez elle. De plus, Hermione était venu qu'après que Fleur ait fini le travail, elles n'avaient pas cherché à parler pendant des heures sur le canapé, ni à faire la visite de l'appartement.

Quand elle était encore mariée à Julien, lui aussi fan de tout ce qui est reptile, ils avaient été à une foire aux reptiles, elle était tombée sous le charme de ce serpent, par chance, Julien connaissait le vendeur, après une bonne demie-heure, il l'a eu pour moins cher. C'est lui qui lui a donné cette passion. Depuis qu'il était petit, il en avait et quand elle l'a connu, il avait un gecko, elle l'avait bien aimé même si lui n'avait pas l'air d'accepter qu'elle lui vole son propriétaire.

-Et c'est qui ça ?

Elle regarde de loin de qui il parle, elle comprend que c'est celui du terrarium d'à côté.

-C'est Olaf, un Pachydactylus Rangei, on pourrait dire que c'est un lézard.  
-C'est le mien celui-là, réagit Logan alors que Julien se retourne vers eux.  
-Quand on est arrivé ici, il y avait une foire aussi, je l'ai amené et il a voulu ça. Il allait mal à cause du divorce et tout, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non.  
-Je vois, il a des bons goûts mon fils. Et ça se nourrit comment ?  
-Avec des grillons, des trucs du genre.  
-C'est un peu le même délire qu'Alphonse.  
-Oui. Il faut qu'il vive à environ trente degrés et il faut humidifier tous les jours.  
Julien semble intéressé par l'animal, Héloïse un peu moins, contrairement à Hermione qui a limite le nez collé à la vitre. Il se redresse, s'avance vers Fleur, Héloïse, au plus grand bonheur de Fleur le suit.  
-Tu pourras me noter le nom, car j'avoue que je n'ai pas retenu tout à l'heure.  
-Pas de problème.

Alors que la folie des reptiles se finit dans l'appartement, Logan demande à sa mère si il peut montrer sa chambre à son père, elle l'autorise et le repose par terre. Elle pensait qu'Héloïse allé le suivre, mais non, elle reste là. Hermione sent une certaine tension, surtout du côté de Fleur, elle ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Fleur ne l'aime pas. Pour Hermione, elle a l'air gentil, voir agréable, mais elle ne le dit surtout pas, ne voulant pas subir la colère de la blonde.

-Il est très gentil Logan.

-Merci.

-J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'il soit motivé pour tout ce qu'on lui propose.

-Il a huit ans, c'est l'âge.

Fleur n'est pas tendre avec son invitée, ça se sent dans sa voix. Hermione passe sa main dans le dos de Fleur pour la soulager, pour qu'elle se calme, mais ça ne fait rien. Héloïse, elle n'est pas bête, elle comprend que Fleur ne l'aime pas, elle a essayé jusque-là d'être gentille avec elle, de se faire accepter, mais en vain, alors elle va rentrer dans son jeu.

-Il a bien aimé quand on est allé à Disney.  
Ça a le don d'énerver un peu plus Fleur. Héloïse aurait pu lui raconter n'importe quelle sortie de leur semaine, mais elle savait très bien que c'était de celle-là qu'elle devait parler. À l'époque où Fleur et Julien étaient encore mariés, ils ont toujours voulu l'amener à Disney, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps et peut-être pas la grande volonté d'y aller. Ils en parlaient, souvent, mais n'avaient jamais fait les démarches pour savoir combien il fallait payer et tout. Alors elle savait qu'il fallait parler de ça pour envenimer un peu plus leur rapport et ça a marché, Fleur quitte la pièce pour le coin cuisine un peu caché par un mur. Hermione la suit. Alors que Fleur se penche en avant sur l'évier, cherchant à quel moment elle avait perdu le dessus sur la conversation, Hermione s'appuie sur l'évier à côté d'elle. Fleur lève la tête vers sa petite-amie puis elle se rapproche d'elle jusqu'à la coller contre le meuble de l'évier, pour qu'elles soient proches, pour qu'elles ne soient pas obligées de parler fort.

-Pourquoi tu es méchante avec elle ? Tu devrais t'en ficher qu'elle soit avec Julien. Merde, je suis là maintenant.

-Ne me dis pas ça Hermione, c'est comme si je te demandais de ne plus être amoureuse de ton mari.

Hermione attrape le visage de la blonde dans sa main, son pouce sur sa joue gauche et son index sur sa joue droite. Elle rapproche son visage de celui de Fleur.  
-Ce n'est pas le même jeu. Et j'essaie, du mieux que je peux, dit-elle de façon agressive.  
-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.  
-Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Oublie-la cette fille, on s'en fiche, on est toi et moi.  
-Oui.

L'agressivité de Hermione s'en va et elle embrasse passionnément Fleur, ne faisant pas attention aux gens dans le même appartement qu'elles. De ses mains, Fleur décolle Hermione d'elle, elle entend que Julien et Logan arrivent, elle veut quitter ce coin quand Hermione la retient par le bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Alors qu'elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas, Fleur prolonge son baiser, ne voulant pas se séparer de Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Julien a lancé un regard à la cuisine après qu'Héloïse lui ait dit qu'elles y étaient, il les a vues s'embrasser. Elles reviennent dans le salon. Fleur n'a pas l'intention de les garder bien longtemps, pourtant Logan se lance dans une discussion avec Héloïse. Par le visage crispé de Fleur, Julien lui demande de se mettre à l'écart avec lui pour parler.

-Je t'ai vue.  
Elle ne lui répond pas, elle attend qu'il continue sa phrase, car celle qu'il a sortie ne veut rien dire.  
-C'est elle dont t'es amoureuse ?  
Elle se trouve bête, il a dû les voir, elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire, mais il a eu une voix apaisante, dépourvue de colère. Elle baisse le regard vers le sol.  
-Oui.  
De sa main, il ramène le regard de son ex-femme contre le sien.  
-Ne soit pas honteuse comme ça. C'est bien. Elle a l'air gentille. Si elle te rend heureuse, c'est le principal.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Par contre, si moi, je l'accepte et que j'accepte que t'aimes les femmes maintenant, tu acceptes Héloïse, car moi aussi, je suis capable de foutre la merde entre tout le monde.  
-C'est du chantage.  
-Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se parler.  
-Je n'aurais plus besoin de toi.  
-Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit se battre. S'il te plaît, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Je t'ai jamais demandé beaucoup de choses dans ta vie.  
-Si quand même, mais tu as dû oublier.  
-S'il te plaît, Fleur.  
-D'accord. Mais il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas accepter.  
-Comme ? Le fait qu'elle soit avec moi, qu'on couche ensemble ? Moi, je devrais accepter que tu fasses ça avec une femme et toi, tu es libre de ne pas accepter. Tu dois t'y faire comme moi, je m'y fais. Les lesbiennes, ça ne me dérange pas, tu le sais. Je te demande juste de ne pas me déranger. Regarde, même Hermione, elle lui parle, elle n'est pas méchante.  
-Oui.

Elle regarde derrière lui, oui Hermione est bien en train de parler avec Héloïse, elle sourit même. Elle ne le fait pas par provocation à Fleur, mais, car elle a conscience que Fleur et Julien ont de bons rapports, alors ce serait bénéfique pour les quatre d'apprendre à se connaître et à se parler.

…

Ils ont quitté l'appartement peu après le repas de midi. Ils ont continué de se parler. Fleur a pour la première fois adressé la parole à Héloïse, finalement, elles ont trouvé un sujet en commun, la musique. Elle rassemble beaucoup de gens, c'est le pouvoir magique de la musique,Fleur s'en rend compte, elle peut se mettre à parler de ses goûts musicaux à des gens auxquels elle n'aurait jamais adressé la parole par elle-même. Logan a beaucoup dormi dans l'après-midi. Fleur l'a réveillé vers seize heures pour qu'il puisse goûter et il a joué avec sa mère et Hermione pendant une grande partie de la soirée, ils ont joué à la bonne paye. Logan a eu du mal à comprendre les règles alors Hermione a joué de son côté, l'aidant à compter sa monnaie et surtout à ne pas se faire arnaquer par sa mère. Fleur, elle est contente, elle peut jouer à son jeu de société préféré, d'habitude ça tourne toujours autour des petits chevaux. Ils ont ensuite fait la cuisine, un plat que Logan voulait, des pizzas faîtes maison. Par chance, Fleur avait ce qu'il fallait chez elle pour le faire, sinon, elle aurait fait un saut au magasin le plus près pour acheter ce qu'il lui manquait. Ils ont mis une bonne heure pour les préparer et pas mal de minutes pour qu'elles cuisent. Toutes ses scènes de la vie quotidienne emballent de cœur de Fleur, elle a l'impression d'avoir à nouveau une famille. À table, Hermione se penche vers Logan pour lui demander.

-Avec tout ce que tu as mis dessus, c'est bon ?  
-Oui. Tu veux goûter ?  
-Non merci, mange tout seul.  
-Tu loupes quelque chose.  
Hermione rit, il a sûrement raison, mais ça ne lui dit rien du tout d'y goûter. Il a un peu mis tout ce qui lui tomber sous la main, cela doit avoir un drôle de goût à cause des mélanges qu'il a fait, mais Hermione se dit qu'il est jeune alors il ne doit pas sentir les bons goûts, qu'elle doit avoir le palais sensible. Fleur profite qu'ils s'entendent bien pour parler.

-Logan. Hum... Ça te dérangerait que Hermione, ce soit l'amoureuse à maman ?  
Il lève la tête vers sa mère, tout sourire. Hermione a un regard interrogateur vers Fleur, elles n'ont jamais parlé d'être un réel couple, mais elle comprend bien par sa question qu'elle veut être avec elle.

-Tu l'aimes comme papa il aime Héloïse ?  
-Oui, papa il l'aime fort Héloïse ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors j'aime Hermione comme papa aime Héloïse.

Il se tourne vers Hrmione et lui demande si elle aussi elle aime sa maman.

-Oui, je l'aime ta maman.

-Donc ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il en enfournant une part de pizza dans sa bouche.

Ça soulage Fleur, elle ne sait pas quel rapport il a avec l'homosexualité, elle ne sait même pas si il connaît ce qu'est l'homosexualité, mais elle ne connaît pas tout ce qu'il a entendu dans la cour de récré. Elle préférait lui demander si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir deux mamans de ce côté-là. Du moins, aux yeux de Fleur, Hermione ne sera pas la mère de Logan comme Héloïse ne le sera pas non plus. Elle sait qu'elle devra en parler à Julien, mais elle pense savoir qu'il l'a compris.  
Le repas se termine, Logan demande à sa mère si il peut aller dormir. Elle l'accompagne, lui lit une histoire, mais très rapidement, il s'endort. Elle l'embrasse sur le front, remet bien la couverture sur lui, pose le livre qu'elle a pris dans sa bibliothèque. Avant de sortir, elle récupère la valise pour qu'elle puisse faire une machine. Elle pousse la porte pour ne pas que la lumière ou les bruits de l'appartement le réveillent. Dans la salle de bains, elle défait sa valise, enlève ses affaires sales pour qu'elle puisse faire tourner une machine demain matin à son réveil. Après ses vêtements, elle trouve des souvenirs de Paris, une tour Eiffel en miniature, décidément tout le monde ramène ça de Paris. Elle trouve une enveloppe. Elle se permet de l'ouvrir. Quand son fils sera adolescent, elle ne pourra sûrement pas faire ça, sinon il lui fera un scandale, car elle fouille dans sa vie privée. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe et tombe sur une photo. Sur cette photo, on y voit Mickey de Disneyland, Julien, Héloïse et Logan. Cela lui crève le cœur. Elle se met à pleurer avant de se reprendre, de penser que ce qu'elle fait est stupide. Hermione entend les reniflements de celle qu'elle aime alors elle suit le bruit pour la retrouver. Elle la trouve les yeux rouges, elle devine que Fleur a pleuré. Elle la prend dans ses bras, Fleur se remet à pleurer, des larmes mouillent le haut de Hermione. La brune se décolle de sa compagne, elle la regarde dans les yeux jusqu'à voir que Fleur tient quelque chose dans ses mains, elle lui prend et regarde à son tour. Elle pose sa main sur la joue de la blonde et l'embrasse tendrement.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle prenne ma place, on dirait une famille, comme si Logan est à elle.  
-Logan est à toi, elle ne prendra jamais ta place. C'est juste une photo souvenir.  
-Et si il la quitte, elle sera toujours là.  
-On s'en fiche. Qu'ils profitent d'être ensemble. Je te promets qu'on aura nos photos à trois.  
Fleur baisse la tête, Hermione la reprend contre elle, pose la photo sur le lavabo. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille.  
-Je te le promets, nous aussi, on sera une famille.


	12. Chapitre 12

Lundi matin, elle est assise dans la salle d'attente. Une sale habitude de se ronger les ongles dans un moment de stresse. Elle essaie de se tenir droite, son médecin lui a toujours dit de se tenir comme ça pour qu'il y ait le moins de problème possible. Dans la vie quotidienne, elle ne le fait pas mais là elle peut le croiser alors elle s'installe bien. Elle a l'impression qu'on la regarde mais elle s'en fiche, elle espère qu'elle n'aura pas à attendre trop longtemps. Une femme plus âgée qu'elle s'installe à côté d'elle. Elle déteste quand on fait ça alors qu'il y a pleins d'autres places de libre. Quand elle regarde autour d'elle, Hermione, elle voit que des personnes âgées, elle a l'impression d'être la plus jeune. Est-ce qu'on parle sur elle ? Est-ce que les gens se demandent ce qu'elle fait là ? Et surtout ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? La porte du cabinet s'ouvre, elle lève les yeux, voit son médecin et qui la salue de la tête. Il passe devant elle, accompagne sa patiente jusqu'à l'accueil, sûrement pour qu'elle prenne un autre rendez-vous. Elle le connaît bien depuis trois ans, il accompagne toujours ses patients jusqu'aux secrétaires, même si après son passage dans le couloir on en entend certains qui se plaignent qu'il mette du temps. Hermione aime bien quand il fait ça, certes, elle aimerait qu'il aille plus vite pour qu'elle puisse partir rapidement d'ici. Quand il repasse, il lui fait signe de la main de le suivre, elle se lève, essaie de marcher la plus droite possible. Il lui sourit et la laisse rentrer en première dans son cabinet. Elle est entrée ici des centaines de fois déjà. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise, elle a les mains moites qu'elle essaie d'essuyer sur son jean, il le remarque mais il sait qu'elle est toujours comme ça lors des rendez-vous. Il lui sourit pour la rendre à l'aise ou peut-être pour lui faire avaler la pilule plus facilement. Il ouvre son dossier devant elle, elle essaie de voir ce qu'il y a marqué dessus mais elle ne veut pas paraître comme celle qui est impatiente. Il lit, elle s'impatiente. Il lève la tête vers elle.

-Accompagnez moi à la table s'il vous plaît.

Cela annonce rien de bien. Elle se lève par obligation mais elle n'a pas envie, il devait juste lui donner ses résultats d'IRM et lui dire si c'est bon ou non. Il lui demande d'enlever son haut ce qu'elle fait. Il lui indique de se coucher sur le côté gauche, elle le sent mal avec ses doigts de médecin mais elle se couche comme il lui demande.

-Je vais toucher votre hanche, vous me dîtes si vous avez mal. Et n'essayez même pas de me mentir, je le verrai à votre visage.

Elle acquiesce de la tête. Son visage la trahit toujours alors elle n'aurait même pas essayé. Il touche d'abord son ventre, il appuie, elle n'a pas mal, sûrement pour voir la différence de son visage, de sa bouche qui va se crisper au contact de ses doigts et de sa hanche. Elle appréhende ce contact, un contact qui arrive bien plus vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle serre les dents à cause de la douleur. Il comprend qu'elle a mal, il appuie un peu plus pour voir jusqu'à où elle peut tenir.

-Stop stop !

Il arrête, elle a l'impression de revivre même si la douleur est toujours présente, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait mal aussi rapidement. Il murmure, elle ne comprend pas, elle lui demande de répéter.

-Je disais que je comprends mieux l'IRM madame Granger.

-Il y a un problème ? Demande-t-elle en enfilant son tee-shirt

-C'est mal.

…

Le réveil vient à peine de sonner dans la chambre de Fleur, elle ne l'a pas entendu, elle continue de dormir. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Logan apparaît dans sa chambre et se jette sur sa mère qui a cru faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle le prend dans bras pour lui faire un bisou sur le front, il essaie de se débattre mais elle lui prend les bras collés au corps. Il rit, son rire aide Fleur à vivre un nouveau jour.

-Maman on va être en retard, y'a école aujourd'hui.

Elle le lâche, regarde l'heure sur son téléphone.

-Oh oui maman est en retard. Aller on se dépêche monsieur LeBlanc !

Elle se lève du lit, son réveil a sonné il y a une dizaine de minutes. Logan se lève et se met droit comme à l'armée. Il est si adorable, elle aurait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais elle n'a pas le temps, elle ne doit pas être en retard à l'école et elle a déjà perdu dix minutes.

-Tu prendras ton petit déjeuner dans la voiture !

-On a le droit de faire ça maman ?

-C'est ma voiture alors oui ! Va te changer, dépêche toi.

Elle prend quand même le temps de manger un gâteau du placard, elle retourne vite fait à sa chambre où elle se change. Elle commence à servir le verre de lait de son fils, elle l'oblige à en boire un tous les matins, elle a vu à la pub que c'est bien pour les enfants, sauf que lui il est comme elle, il n'aime pas ça. Elle éteint les lumières du terrarium. Logan sort de la salle de bain.

-Maman tu pourras me coiffer ?

-Oui, mais bois ton verre avant, prépare ton sac, je vais dans la salle de bain je reviens.

Il obéit et elle se précipite dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, se coiffer et se maquiller. Logan prend son verre de lait, en boit une gorgée et grimace, il n'aime vraiment pas. Il en profite que sa mère ne soit pas dans les parages pour vider son verre dans l'évier. Il nettoie son verre et le repose sur l'égouttoir. Elle sort de la salle de bain avec un tube de gel et vient vers son fils.

-T'as déjà bu tout ton verre ? T'es rapide ce matin !

-Oui, il faut être rapide on est en retard !

Elle le fait s'asseoir sur la chaise et commence à lui mettre du gel dans les cheveux. La mode parisienne n'était pas la même qu'à Londres il y a six mois. Quand il est arrivé dans son école, il a vu que tous les enfants avaient les cheveux rasés sur le côté et des cheveux sur le dessus du crâne, il a voulu ça. Fleur a trouvé ça stupide et totalement moche mais il lui a fait un caprice, il a gagné elle l'a amené au coiffeur. Aujourd'hui, c'est toujours la même mode, elle n'aime toujours pas mais son fils adore alors elle le laisse avec. C'est elle qui le coiffe car il a toujours l'habitude d'en mettre trop et ses cheveux deviennent tout durs.

-Aller champion, prend ton bol de céréales et on y va. Par contre ne le fait pas tomber dans la voiture, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait des insectes dans ma voiture.

Ils sortent de l'appartement, ils descendent les escaliers et montent en voiture. Dans son rétroviseur central elle le regarde manger et surveille qu'il n'en mette pas partout. Ils arrivent à l'école, ils sont pile à l'heure, ils ne peuvent pas perdre une seconde de plus. Quand il descend de la voiture, il fait tomber le bol sur le sol de la voiture.

-Logan ! Je t'ai dit de faire attention.

-Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès.

-Pas grave, vas-y. Fais attention en descendant les escaliers pour aller à l'école.

-A ce soir maman !

-A ce soir chéri !

Il part en direction de l'école, elle le regarde de loin, vérifie qu'il rentre bien dans l'école et elle remonte en voiture. Elle n'a pas le temps de flâner, il faut qu'elle aille à son travail. Bien sûr, c'est toujours quand on est en retard qu'on a tous les feux rouges, qu'on tombe derrière un vieux à la retraite qui n'avance pas. Elle s'énerve dans sa voiture, traite de tous les noms le papy à casquette devant elle. Elle a dû le suivre pendant tout son trajet, elle finit par se garer pour aller travailler. Quand elle passe la porte, son patron est là.

-T'es en retard, j'ai dû ouvrir.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil et après je suis tombée sur un vieux qui n'avançait pas, dit-elle en posant son sac dans l'arrière boutique.

-Ne critique pas les vieux, de un ça pourrait être un client à nous. Et de deux ce sont nos ancêtres.

-Pas du tout le mien je suis française et pour rouler comme ça il ne peut qu'être anglais.

-Aller travail.

Il se lève du bureau et lui laisse la place. Il commence à rentrer en contact avec les clients. Elle s'assoit au bureau et elle sort son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Hermione. Elle espère qu'il n'est pas trop tôt, elle lui demande comment elle va et si elle compte passer au magasin.

…

Son téléphone vibre dans son sac, elle est appuyée contre dans le bus, elle essaie de le trouver dans son sac pour le sortir. Elle n'a pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, elle ne voudra même pas répondre à ce message mais elle pense que c'est Fleur et veut voir si ce n'est pas important. Elle lit le sms de sa petite-amie mais n'y répond pas, l'ignore même, elle remet son téléphone dans son sac. Elle a envie de craquer, qu'on arrête de lui demander si elle va bien car c'est la deuxième fois, même si Fleur n'est pas au courant de son état, elle ne sait même pas que Hermione est allée chez le médecin ce matin. Elle n'attend qu'une chose, arriver à son arrêt, tracer jusqu'à chez elle et s'enfermer à double tour. Elle ne voit plus le monde tourner, ni même les gens qui le composent. Quand le bus s'arrête, elle vérifie qu'elle doit descendre là et elle fait comme elle l'a pensé. Elle marche vite, visage baissé vers le sol, ne voulant pas qu'on reconnaisse que c'est elle pour ne pas qu'on lui parle. Arrivée chez elle, elle pose son sac sur le canapé, ferme la porte à clé et tourne sur elle-même pour regarder son appartement. Quand le décor commence à tourner elle s'arrête et se met à crier. Dans sa maison bien isolée personne ne l'entendra. Elle jure, elle demande pourquoi ça arrive à elle. Elle demande son mari. Elle pleure, elle ne veut plus voir cette maison. Elle commence à taper dans tout ce qu'elle trouve sous sa main. Elle se fait mal à la main, surtout, elle a mal à sa hanche mais elle s'en fiche. Elle arrêtera quand elle s'écroulera par terre. A force de porter des objets plus ou moins lourd, elle hurle de douleur, elle ne pense plus pouvoir tenir debout mais ses jambes tiennent. Si sa hanche est déplacée, qu'elle va lui faire du mal, autant qu'il y ait une bonne excuse derrière. Elle a toujours espérer que ça se remette comme il faut après sa première opération, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit mais aujourd'hui elle en est sûre, à l'époque ça n'avait rien arrangé mais on lui a dit ça pour qu'il reste de l'espoir, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans une plus grande dépression. Elle se dirige vers son placard à alcool, en sort une bouteille, l'ouvre. Elle ne prend pas le temps de prendre un verre, elle boit directement à la bouteille. L'alcool la suit depuis trois ans, c'est en partie grâce à ça qu'elle oublie la douleur, qu'elle soit physique ou neurologique. Elle s'accroupit au sol, toujours en pleurs, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Elle en est sûre, rien ne sera comme avant maintenant, il n'y a plus d'espoir pour elle, à part une nouvelle série d'opérations mais elle n'en sait pas plus, elle n'a pas voulu écouter son médecin, elle veut qu'on arrête de la faire espérer pour rien.

…

Le jour de la rentrée de vacances est un jour particulier, surtout pour Fleur car il faut qu'elle s'organise. Depuis que Logan est petit, elle s'arrange pour aller le chercher avec Julien, mais Julien n'est plus là alors elle essaie de garder ce petit rituel. Elle en avait parlé à son patron qui l'autorise à partir un peu plus tôt ce jour là. C'est ce qu'elle a fait, elle est parti plus tôt. Elle se gare un peu plus loin de l'école car il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de faire les sorties d'école, normalement c'est toujours Sarah qui le fait pour elle. Elle sent qu'on la regarde, elle comprend pourquoi, pour certaines mamans d'école c'est la première fois qu'elles la voient. Elle s'avance vers la porte de l'école. Elle attend l'heure pour que son fils sorte. Elle regarde son téléphone, Hermione ne lui a pas répondu, peut-être qu'elle est occupée à faire autre chose alors elle ne veut pas l'embêter avec ses sms, elle l'appellera demain si elle n'a toujours pas répondu. Les enfants commencent à sortir, Logan sort, seul, il se précipite dans les bras de sa mère qui s'est baissée à sa hauteur.

-Comment tu vas mon grand ?

-Ca va.

-Tant mieux alors. On rentre ?

-Maman ?

-Oui ? Demande-t-elle alors qu'elle était entrain de se redresser.

-C'est grave d'être gay ?

-Pas du tout. Moi je le suis et il n'y a pas de problème. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Car j'ai dit à ceux de ma classe que tu étais amoureuse de Sandy. Ils ont eu des mots méchants pour toi, enfin je crois.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

-Gouines ?

-Ne les écoute pas mon chéri. Par contre, tu peux me montrer la classe de ta maîtresse ?

-Oui.

Elle se redresse et contrairement à toutes les familles, elle va vers l'intérieur de l'école. Il la guide parmi les couloirs et montre sa classe. Parfait pour Fleur, la maîtresse est encore là. Elle frappe à la porte, la maîtresse lève la tête vers elle.

-Oui ?

Fleur demande à Logan de rester hors de la classe et de l'attendre là. Il lui dit qu'il va rester là. Elle entre dans la classe et se dirige vers la maîtresse.

-Bonsoir, excusez moi de vous déranger. Je suis la maman de Logan.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-A vrai dire oui. Mon fils vient de me dire que très heureux il a dit à ses petits camarades que sa maman a une nouvelle amoureuse et ils lui ont dit quoi ? Que je suis gouine.

-Je n'ai pas entendu ça.

-Je comprend, vous ne pouvez pas être derrière chaque élève quand il parle mais je refuse que mon fils soit dans une classe où des gamins lui disent des insultes à mon propos alors qu'ils ne connaissent rien à la vie, si ça se trouve dans dix ans la moitié d'entre eux sera gay.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, comme vous l'avez dit je n'écoute pas tout ce que disent mes élèves entre eux. Vous savez qui a fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas mais faîtes passer un mot collectif à tous, ça les éduquera un peu car être lesbienne ce n'est pas une maladie, il faut grandir un peu.

-Je le ferai. Encore une fois, je suis désolée qu'ils aient eu ces mots devant votre fils. Je leur parlerai demain.

-Merci beaucoup. J'espère que vous allez le faire, de toute façon Logan me le dira. Au revoir.

-Au revoir madame LeBlanc.

-Delacour. Je suis divorcée du père de Logan.

-Au revoir madame Curtis.

En partant elle chuchote un « je préfère ». Fleur prend la main de son fils et ils quittent l'école.

...

Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, Fleur marche à travers la boutique de vinyles. Elle vient de finir de parler avec un potentiel client. Elle retourne à son bureau où elle prend en compte l'heure qu'il est. Hermione ne lui a toujours pas répondu. Peut-être que son message n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'au téléphone de Hermione, ça arrive souvent ce genre de problème. Mais elle se dit que sa petite amie lui aurait envoyé un message entre temps. Elle regarde dans la boutique, il n'y a personne, elle prend son téléphone, son paquet de cigarettes et prend sa pause cigarette. Elle sort à l'entrée de la boutique. Elle prend l'une de ses clopes et l'allume. Elle prend aussi son téléphone, recherche Hermione dans ses contacts et l'appelle. La sonnerie retentit, plusieurs fois mais personne ne répond. Elle décide de laisser un message. Malgré sa voix hésitante elle dit.

-Hey Hermione. Comment tu vas ? Dis, je t'ai envoyé un message hier matin mais peut-être que tu ne l'as pas reçu, ça se peut. Bref, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler ? Merci. »

Pas à l'aise avec les répondeurs, elle ne dit pas de je t'aime ni de bisou. Elle finit sa cigarette et rentre à nouveau dans la boutique où elle ne quittera pas son téléphone de l'œil. Ce n'est que le soir, quand elle sera à table avec son fils qu'elle recevra une réponse, un simple sms de Hermione lui disant qu'elle est assez occupée et qu'elle l'appellera le lendemain.


	13. Chapitre 13

Rien. Aucun appel, aucun message, pourtant on est le lendemain soir. Fleur n'aime pas ça, elle n'a pas osé la rappeler dans la journée, ne voulant pas passer pour quelqu'un de collant. Mais tout ça l'inquiète. Elle a attendu, le regard scotché à son téléphone pour un appel. Elle souffle, sent le regard de la nounou sur elle. Encore une fois elle l'a gardé plus longtemps. Sarah s'est disputée avec son copain car elle ne travaillait plus pour Fleur. Même si la blonde lui a demandé de passer chercher son fils après l'école, elle est venue ici pour se réfugier, pour ne pas le voir à nouveau. Elle en a parlé à Fleur. Fleur ne lui a pas dit grand-chose pour deux raisons, la première, elle est trop préoccupée par Hermione qui l'ignore complètement, et la deuxième, elle n'a pas connu assez d'hommes dans sa vie pour lui dire quoi faire, surtout qu'elle ne connaît pas son copain.

— Il est bête, il perd quelqu'un d'extraordinaire mais tant pis pour lui. Continue de vivre, belle comme tu es tu retrouveras quelqu'un rapidement.

— Mais je l'aime.

— Si tu l'aimes, alors il le verra et si c'est un bon garçon, il reviendra auprès de toi. En plus tout ça pour de l'argent ! Si tu veux je t'en donne.

— Je ne veux rien. Et je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez le droit à des vacances.

Fleur s'en veut un peu, quand elle y repense, Sarah aurait dû travailler en temps plein la semaine précédente car Logan aurait été en vacances et elle aurait travaillé. Un silence s'installe entre elles, les deux pensent à des choses différentes.

— Vous voulez aller voir ?

La voix de Sarah fait sursauter Fleur qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle. Elle comprend très bien ce qu'elle lui propose. Elle était entrain de réfléchir à comment lui demander de rester plus longtemps pour garder Logan.

— J'aimerais bien.

— Alors allez-y. Je garde Logan. Je suis mieux ici qu'ailleurs de toute façon.

— Merci beaucoup.

Fleur attrape ses clés de voiture, va à la chambre de son fils qui joue. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit qu'il va rester avec Sarah pour ce soir car elle doit sortir. Ça ne le dérange pas, elle aime savoir qu'il aime être avec Sarah ça lui permet de partir comme ça. Avant de quitter son appartement, Sarah lui dit de faire attention à elle. Elle lui sourit, n'ajoute rien et part. Elle prend sa voiture et conduit jusqu'à chez Hermione. Elle se rappelle assez bien d'où elle habite. Même si elle s'est trompée de route, qu'elle a dû chercher un peu plus qu'elle l'aurait pensé, elle se gare devant la maison de celle qu'elle aime. Il n'y a pas de voiture, il n'y a jamais eu de voiture garée dans l'allée alors ça n'aide pas Fleur. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre, elle voit de la lumière dans une pièce assez lointaine de l'entrée, sûrement la cuisine si elle se souvient bien. Hermione doit être dedans. Son téléphone à la main, elle appelle Hermione, elle ne lui répond pas mais Fleur entend une sonnerie de téléphone, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Elle actionne la poignée de la maison pour rentrer, c'est ouvert. C'est libre d'accès. Elle est étonnée, elle pensait que Hermione aurait toujours fermé sa porte à clé. Elle rentre.

— Hermione ?

Rien, à part peut-être des pleurs qu'elle entend. Elle accélère ses pas, ses mouvements et elle va vers la cuisine, vers la lumière. Ce qu'elle voit lui brise le cœur. Elle lâche son téléphone de sa main. Hermione est assise contre un meuble de la cuisine. Elle pleure, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, son mascara humide coule lui aussi le long de ses joues. Fleur court jusqu'à la brune, s'assoit à côté d'elle et veut la prendre dans ses la retient, elle ne veut pas de contact.

— Tu ne devrais pas… être ici.

De sa bouche se fait sentir une odeur d'alcool. En arrivant, Fleur n'a pas fait attention aux différentes bouteilles d'alcool. Là, elle les voit, elle ne voit qu'elles. Son regard se détourne à nouveau vers Hermione qui essaie toujours de la décaler d'elle. Elle attrape son visage entre ses mains, Hermione fait pression sur son cou pour bouger la tête, elle n'a pas la force d'attraper les bras de Fleur pour qu'elle la lâche. Fleur la force à la regarder dans les yeux alors que Hermione a dû mal à les garder ouvert.

— Viens. Je vais t'amener jusqu'à ton lit, il faut que tu te reposes.

— Non.

La colère dans la voix de Hermione surprend Fleur mais elle ne perd pas de vue son idée de l'amener à son lit pour qu'elle se repose. Elle se lève et aide Hermione à se lever. Ses jambes tremblent, Hermione manque de tomber mais elle s'accroche au meuble et non à Fleur. La blonde recherche du contact pour l'aider mais Hermione lui lance un regard noir pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille. Alors qu'elle tente de faire un pas en avant, Hermione s'écroule par terre, son corps n'est plus en marche pour la porter. En tombant sa hanche lui offre une douleur insoutenable, pourtant elle ne crie pas, elle a assez crié ces derniers jours. Fleur se penche en avant pour l'aider, Hermione lui demande de la laisser toute seule, mais il est impossible pour Fleur de partir en la laissant seule.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser, tu as besoin de moi. dit-elle en essayant de la faire se lever en prenant appui sur elle.

Hermione la pousse, Fleur tombe par terre. Les yeux de Fleur se mouillent, ça lui fait mal que Hermione n'attrape pas son aide. Assise l'une en face de l'autre, aucune ne bouge, Fleur par peur du comportement de Hermione et Hermione car ses muscles ne veulent plus fonctionner. La brune relève la tête vers Fleur et voit ses larmes. Malgré l'alcool, elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait, elle a l'habitude maintenant. Pourtant, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait preuve d'un comportement méchant. Fleur ne se laisse pas faire et retourne s'asseoir à côté de Hermione.

— Laisse-moi-t'aider.

— Je ne mérite pas ton aide.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

— Pars, s'il te plait, pars.

— Non Hermione, tu ne vas pas bien.

Par colère, Hermione se relève du sol, elle se tient toujours au meuble, cette fois-ci elle ne fait pas de pas en avant, Fleur est toujours là, Hermione a l'impression qu'elle ne la lâchera jamais. Alors elle la pousse mais elle manque de tomber, c'est Fleur qui l'empêche une nouvelle fois de s'effondrer sur le sol. Hermione tombe dans ses bras et Fleur la serre contre elle. Elles restent de longues minutes sans bouger jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Hermione ne puissent pas la supporter à nouveau. Fleur l'aide à marcher, la main de Hermione lui appuie sur l'épaule mais elle reste forte pour ne pas faiblir et pour ne pas la voir tomber. Fleur se dirige vers la pièce qui est une chambre. Ce n'est pas celle de Hermione car elle est à l'étage mais elle sait très bien qu'elle ne pourra pas monter les escaliers. Elle la fait se coucher sur le lit, Hermione gémit de soulagement pour son dos. Sa hanche lui fait toujours aussi mal. Elle regrettera sûrement quand elle sera sobre d'avoir bouger autant son corps quand elle était énervée. Fleur s'assoit sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, Hermione vient poser sa tête sur les jambes de son amie. Elle recommence à pleurer alors elle sent la main de Fleur caresser ses longs cheveux brun.

— Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça Fleur.

— Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

— Je ne pouvais pas.

Ses pleurs se calment même si des larmes tombent toujours sur le pantalon de Fleur. Quand elle y pense, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu mais elle ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état. Elle comprend que Hermione a un sérieux problème, un problème qu'elle a toujours voulu lui cacher mais à partir de maintenant elle va commencer à la découvrir.

— Fleur ?

— Oui, répond-t-elle.

— Quand je serais endormie, pars. Je ne veux plus que tu me vois comme ça.

— Je ne peux pas.

— S'il te plaît, dit-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

Hermione aimerait que Fleur reste plus longtemps, elle veut la garder à ses côtés mais elle sait qu'elle fait peur à voir, qu'elle a du avoir peur de la voir comme ça. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû appeler Fleur quand elle a su mais elle ne lui a jamais vraiment dit pour la danse. Elle n'est pas à l'aise de parler de son passé car il lui semble si lointain. Elle veut changer surtout qu'elle ne redeviendra jamais ce qu'elle était. Elle veut qu'elle parte mais elle espère au plus profond d'elle, sans vraiment se l'avouer, qu'elle reste, qu'elle l'aide. Elle aime Fleur et regrette de ne jamais avoir dit ce qu'elle était avant. En pensant mais fatiguée par l'alcool, par les peu d'heures où elle a dormis pendant deux jours, elle s'endort grâce aux caresses de Fleur.

Une fois qu'elle est sûre que Hermione dort, elle enlève sa tête de ses jambes, elle quitte le lit. Elle regarde dans le placard de la chambre, trouve une couverture et veille à bien la mettre sur sa belle pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Elle quitte la chambre et retourne dans la cuisine. Elle se stoppe et regarde les dégâts. On dirait un champ de bataille. Elle se demande ce qui a bien pu se passer ici, qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. Elle trouve le rouleau de sac poubelle après avoir chercher un peu. Elle en prend un et décide de mettre tout ce qui est alcool ouvert dedans. Elle ramasse les morceaux de verre qu'il y a sur le sol. Il y a du vin qui a séché, elle verra après pour nettoyer. Elle vide les bouteilles entamées. La pièce sent le vin. Elle pose le sac poubelle en dehors de la maison. La cuisine est toujours sans dessus-dessous mais il n'y a plus que l'odeur de l'alcool qui a été présente ici. Elle ouvre la pièce pour que l'odeur de l'air frais prenne le dessus sur celle du vin. Elle ignore comment on nettoie du vin sur un carrelage. Elle prend l'éponge et gratte le sol en espérant que ça marche. Avec de l'huile de coude, ça se retire.

Le temps tourne. Elle se pose sur une chaise après avoir remis la cuisine en état, on pourrait croire que rien ne s'est passé ici. Elle hésite à retourner dans la chambre, après tout, Hermione lui a demandé de partir. Mais comment la laisser seule, comment être sûr qu'elle ne recommencera pas ? Avant de bouger de sa chaise, elle récupère son téléphone qu'elle avait mis de côté en rangeant. Il ne lui est rien arrivé, elle est soulagée. Elle envoie un message à Sarah lui demandant de rester pour la nuit. Elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir rentrer mais elle lui explique à l'écrit qu'elle doit absolument rester avec Hermione, si il faut, elle lui en parlera ultérieurement. Elle se sert un verre d'eau pour se réhydrater, lave le verre et retourne dans la chambre. Hermione s'est étalée sur le lit, Fleur se permet de bouger son bras pour qu'elle ait de la place elle-aussi. Elle se couche, se tourne vers sa belle et la regarde. Elle dépose un baiser sur le nez. Elle caresse sa joue et en profite pour enlever une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. En murmurant elle lui dit.

— Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Hermione ouvre les yeux sur Fleur qui dort. Elle se met sur le dos pour crier sa douleur à sa tête. Cela réveille Fleur qui lui demande ce qu'il se passe.

— Est-ce que je me suis faîte écrasée par un bus ?

— Pas à ce que je sache.

— Merde, j'aurais préféré. J'ai trop mal.

— T'as pris pas mal hier c'est pour ça.

D'un coup tout revient à la mémoire de Hermione. Elle aurait préféré ne pas s'en rappeler mais son trou noir s'est rebouché de milliers d'images. Elle se rappelle qu'elle lui a demandé de partir mais se sent soulagée qu'elle soit encore là. Fleur regarde l'heure, découvre qu'il est une heure tôt du matin, un peu plus de trois heures. Elle calcule mentalement qu'elle peut encore rester là pendant quelques heures. Fleur se redresse pour s'asseoir contre le mur. Hermione lève les yeux vers elle. Voyant l'état de sa compagne, la blonde se lève du lit et part chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle rapporte à Hermione. Hermione l'attrape mais avant que Fleur le lâche, cette dernière lui parle.

— T'étais dans un sale état hier. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Hermione boit une gorgée du liquide translucide. Elle s'est redressée et s'est assise à côté de Fleur. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, elle essaie de ne pas pleurer mais elle n'est pas assez forte pour ça. Fleur pose sa main sur sa cuisse.

— Je t'ai vaguement parlé de ma passion pour la danse.

Fleur s'apprête à lui répondre que oui mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

— Avant j'étais professeur de danse, j'avais mon studio où je donnais mes cours. Mais il y a quelques années, mon médecin m'a dit que j'avais un problème de hanche et plus le temps passe plus mon état se dégrade. J'ai toujours vécu pour la danse, je suis incapable de faire autre chose et je ne pourrais plus jamais danser.

— Je suis désolée Hermione.

— Ne le sois pas.

— Il n'y a rien de possible pour aller mieux ?

— Rien ou peut-être quelque chose mais je ne veux pas.

— Laisse-moi-t'aider.

— Comment tu veux m'aider ?

— À te faire sourire.

Ca marche déjà, Hermione tourne son visage vers Fleur pour lui offrir un sourire. Fleur l'embrasse, malgré l'odeur d'alcool que dégage Hermione.

— Viens vivre à l'appartement.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne peux plus te laisser là toute seule, je dois te surveiller.

— Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, je suis assez grande.

— Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que c'est la première fois que tu touchais à l'alcool.

Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui est impossible de lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre. Ça fait trois ans qu'elle boit, qu'elle essaie d'oublier les mauvaises nouvelles en se noyant dans l'alcool. Alors, elle a raison Fleur, elle a besoin d'être surveillée, elle sera toujours tentée de boire.

— N'enlève pas l'alcool de ma vie. J'ai été mauvaise étant bourrée mais je peux être pire si j'en ai pas.

— On ira progressivement. Mais laisse-moi une chance de t'aider, de te faire aller mieux. Viens avec nous. Si tu veux ce sera temporaire, le temps que je puisse te faire confiance pour plus que tu y touches.

Elle lui sourit, elle a l'air d'accord. Cette fois-ci c'est Hermione qui embrasse Fleur pour la remercier d'être là avec elle, à ses côtés.


	14. Chapitre 14

**! La partie en italique est une scène hot, libre à vous de la lire ou non. Sans la lire, vous comprendrez quand même l'histoire.**

Cela fait plus d'une semaine que Hermione vit chez Fleur. Au début, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, se sentant de trop, ayant l'impression de profiter de sa copine. Mais elle a vite compris que Fleur est là pour l'aider, qu'après elle pourra retourner chez elle si elle le souhaite. Hermione le souhaite. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas Fleur mais elle a peur de l'avenir. Elle trouve que son emménagement chez Fleur s'est déroulé trop rapidement. Quand elle sortait avec Jeremy elle avait mis près d'un an avant d'accepter de vivre avec lui. Mais elle n'oublie pas que c'est pour l'aider. Etre aidée, elle en a besoin, elle sait qu'elle ne fait pas comme il le faut, elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça mais elle ignore comment occuper ses soirées remplies de solitude. Même si elle n'apprécie pas vivre chez Fleur comme elle l'aurait pu, elle a peur de rentrer chez elle. Ici, il n'y a rien qui lui donne envie. Fleur lui autorise une bouteille pour toute la semaine, alors il faut qu'elle se régule. Quand Fleur rentre avec Logan, elle est occupée, elle ne se préoccupe pas de boire. C'est la solitude qui lui donne envie d'ouvrir la bouteille et de se servir un verre.

Assise sur le canapé, face à l'écran noir de la télé, elle réfléchit Hermione. Elle se dit que peut-être ce que Fleur fait ne marchera pas, ne l'empêchera pas de boire. Après tout, c'est comme si elle l'empêchait de fumer, Fleur aurait du mal, plus que Hermione en a. En pensant à Fleur, c'est elle qui arrive dans le salon. Elle plaque ses bras contre sa poitrine. Hermione lui sourit.

— J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit.

Hermione lève un sourcil pour l'écouter. Elle-même n'a pas beaucoup dormi dans la nuit mais elle n'a pas fait attention à Fleur qui était aussi réveillée. Peut-être est-ce une simple façon de parler ?

— On va acheter un animal de compagnie à Logan. Il m'en a reparlé dans la voiture la dernière fois.

— On ?

— Oui, tu viens avec moi, tu m'aideras. Je ne sais même pas où on peut acheter des animaux à Londres !

— Bow Wow London c'est sympa.

— Donc j'ai besoin de toi pour m'y rendre.

Les mains de Hermione deviennent moites. Elle sait que Fleur va vouloir prendre la voiture, or la voiture ça fait peur à Hermione. Elle n'est pas montée en voiture depuis trois ans, sauf la dernière fois pour se rendre au vide grenier, ce souvenir et cette peur toujours à l'esprit, elle n'a pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Le regard de Fleur la supplie de venir. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne veut pas prendre la voiture alors que Fleur n'est pas au courant de la cause de cette peur ? Elle essuie ses mains sur son pantalon, se lève et suit Fleur jusqu'à la voiture. Sa respiration s'accélère mais elle essaie de ne pas le montrer à Fleur. Fleur monte du côté conductrice, ça fait bizarre à Hermione de monter à droite pour le côté passager. Hermione s'attache, attrape la poignée de la porte. Fleur met le moteur en route et commence à rouler alors que Hermione ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir la route. Fleur se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle pose sa main sur la cuisse de Hermione qui la sent.

— S'il te plait, met tes deux mains sur le volant, dit-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

Fleur lui obéit et replace sa main sur le volant.

— Sauf que je ne sais pas du tout où on doit aller.

— C'est au nord du National Gallery puis tu suis pour aller au cinéma Cambridge et c'est dans ce quartier.

— Tu as un GPS sur ton téléphone, ce sera plus simple car je vais me perdre.

Hermione sent que Fleur s'arrête sur le côté de la route, qu'elle coupe le moteur. Elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Elle n'ose pas regarder Fleur qui pourrait lui poser des questions. Elle cherche son téléphone qu'elle donne ensuite à Fleur pour qu'elle programme le nom de la boutique. La blonde n'arrête pas de se demander d'où vient le comportement de Hermione en voiture mais elle ne lui pose pas la question, elle sait qu'elle se braque très rapidement et elle a envie qu'elles passent l'après-midi ensemble, en amoureuses comme elle l'avait pensé. Elle pose le téléphone sur le tableau de bord et suit ce que lui dit la voix. Hermione referme les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes à rouler, à s'arrêter aux différents bouchons, elles arrivent à l'animalerie. Hermione ouvre les yeux que lorsque Fleur coupe le moteur de la voiture. Elles descendent et entrent dans la boutique. Il y a pleins d'animaux. Fleur craque, pour elle ils sont tous beaux. Les animaleries ont toujours été un endroit que Fleur appréciait quand elle était petite, elle les apprécie toujours autant aujourd'hui, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle les prendrait tous chez elle. Alors qu'elles regardent des lapins, une conseillère vient à elles.

— Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

— Bonjour, dit Fleur, je pense que vous pouvez. Je cherche un animal pour mon fils, il a huit ans. Il lui faudrait un animal qui lui renvoie de l'amour. Et que ce soit un petit animal, on habite en appartement.

— Pas de problème, suivez moi.

Hermione continue de regarder les lapins, elle ne bouge que lorsque Fleur lui prend la main pour la tirer avec elle. La blonde ne lui lâche pas la main même quand elle marche à côté d'elle, un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Hermione. Elles arrivent devant des hamsters.

— Les hamsters c'est parfait pour les enfants, ça ne demande pas trop d'entretien, juste du nourrissage.

Fleur les regarde, Hermione craque devant les hamsters russes, elle les montre à Fleur qui ne montre pas plus d'attention envers eux.

— Mais ça ne vit pas longtemps ça ?

— Ca dépend mais pas plus de trois ans, c'est le hamster russe qui vit le plus longtemps.

— Ils ont quel âge là ? Demande Hermione.

— Ils sont nés en début d'année, ils sont encore jeunes.

Fleur se baisse au niveau de Hermione pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

— L'écoute pas, ils disent tous ça pour qu'on achète. Ils vont pas nous dire qu'ils ont deux ans, on va pas acheter.

— Arrête de réfléchir Fleur !

Elle se redresse vers la vendeuse et lui adresse un sourire.

— Si vous êtes adepte des rongeurs, on a des souris. Les enfants adorent ça aussi.

— Non pas de souris. Il en voit des mortes dans le frigo il ne va pas comprendre.

— Pourquoi on a des souris mortes dans le frigo ? Questionne Hermione avec un brin de peur dans sa voix.

— Pour mon serpent.

— Effectivement ce n'est peut être pas le bon choix. Je vous propose des rongeurs mais nous avons aussi des chats et des chiens.

— Non. Je veux un animal dont je n'aurais pas à m'occuper, que lui puisse le faire. Je veux juste qu'il dise à son père que sa mère lui a acheté un animal.

La vendeuse la dévisage mais pour ne pas que ça devienne génant entre elles, elle continue d'avancer. Hermione les suit et tape sur le bras de Fleur quand elle voit un lapin bélier. Elle lui lance un

— C'est trop mignon ça, vas-y on lui prend ça !

— Non ça pue.

— T'es difficile !

Fleur hausse les épaules. Oui, elle est difficile mais elle veut juste que son fils soit heureux et qu'elle n'ait pas trop de travail en plus. Qui dit chat dit litière à nettoyer et elle doute que ce soit son fils qui le fasse.

— Le mieux pour un petit garçon serait un lapin ou un hamster. Les hamsters aiment beaucoup le contact, ici on veille à les habituer à être dans des mains d'humain alors il n'y aura pas de problème chez vous.

Fleur se retourne vers Hermione qui lui fait les yeux doux pour qu'elle écoute ce que dit la vendeuse et qu'elle accepte de prendre un hamster.

— Bon d'accord on prend ça !

Hermione lâche un petit 'yes' et retourne avec la vendeuse jusqu'aux hamsters. Elle lui propose plusieurs races mais Hermione compte bien lui faire acheter celui qu'elle a vu tout à l'heure. Elle lui montre du doigt celui qui ferait plaisir à Logan.

— Il fera plaisir à Logan ou à toi ?

— Vu qu'en ce moment je vis chez toi, je vais devoir supporter cette bête alors autant en choisir un que j'aime.

— Va pour celui que tu veux, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

— Vous avez ce qu'il vous faut pour chez vous ? Demande la vendeuse.

— Non, on va l'acheter en même temps.

— Venez, je vais vous montrer ce qui sera le mieux pour ce petit.

Elles marchent à travers les rayons, au fur et à mesure, elles prennent des accessoires pour mettre le hamster. C'est Hermione qui porte le plus. Elles passent à la caisse, achètent tout ce qu'elles avaient besoin et quittent le magasin. Fleur met les accessoires dans le coffre, Hermione garde la boîte avec le hamster sur ses genoux. Pourtant, quand Fleur commence à rouler, elle ferme à nouveau les yeux.

Elles regardent le hamster qui court dans sa cage. Fleur regarde l'heure, il est temps pour elle d'aller chercher Logan.

—Tu viens avec moi ?

— Non, je vais rester ici. Il faut surveiller le petit gars.

Fleur ne cherche pas à l'obliger de venir avec elle, elle a compris que la voiture n'est pas l'élément de Hermione. Alors elle l'embrasse et s'en va. Hermione reste seule. Elle en profite pour vérifier ce que Fleur a dit plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle ouvre le frigo et regarde ce qu'il y a dedans. Au fond de celui-ci, elle voit un sachet avec des souris congelées. Donc Fleur ne mentait pas. Elle referme tout de suite le frigo et retourne s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle n'a rien à faire, à part à attendre que sa petite-amie et son fils reviennent. Quand elle réfléchit, elle se félicite d'avoir réussi à remonter en voiture. Elle ne sait pas si c'est car elle fait confiance à Fleur ou à autre chose mais elle l'a fait. Elle ne voulait juste pour voir en face d'elle, elle ne voulait pas voir le danger potentiel.

Son téléphone vibre, Hermione l'attrape et lit le message qu'elle vient de recevoir, juste Fleur qui lui dit qu'ils rentrent. Elle se lève du canapé, prend la cage du hamster et la pose sur le canapé, elle met par dessus une couverture pour faire comme un cadeau. Avec du ruban qu'elle trouve dans les placards de Fleur, même qu'elle a été choquée d'en trouver ici, elle fait quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à un nœud que l'on met sur les cadeaux à Noël si on a beaucoup d'imagination. Elle le pose sur la couverture, elle espère que Logan va reconnaître ses efforts pour lui faire ça. La porte s'ouvre, elle se retourne sur Logan et Fleur qui rentrent. Logan lance son sac sur le sol en criant :

— Maman m'a dit que j'avais un cadeau.

Fleur n'a pas pu lui cacher qu'il avait quelque chose qui l'attendait à l'appartement, elle voulait qu'il s'impatiente. Pendant tout le trajet il n'a pas arrêté de lui poser des questions mais elle n'a pas faibli, elle n'a rien dit de plus. Alors que Logan se précipite vers ce qui est sur le canapé, Fleur se rapproche de Hermione pour la remercier d'avoir tenté de faire quelque chose de joli. Elles rient et s'embrassent, au même moment Logan se retourne vers elle, lâche un 'beurk' et attend devant la cage.

— Pourquoi tu attends ?

— Je réfléchis à ce que ça pourrait être !

— Réfléchis pas ! Regarde.

Il exécute ce que lui dit sa mère, il enlève le nœud de Hermione, le pose par terre et enlève la couverture. Il crie de joie en voyant le hamster. Il court vers sa mère pour la remercier. Il retourne voir la cage.

— Je peux le prendre dans mes mains ?

— Attend, je viens t'aider.

Fleur s'en va d'à côté de Hermione pour aller à la cage. Elle l'ouvre vers le haut et attrape le hamster qui ne se laisse pas avoir facilement mais elle finit par l'avoir. Elle le tient dans ses mains, Logan peut le caresser.

— Tu veux l'appeler comment mon grand ?

— Charles c'est bien, dit Hermione.

— De un ce n'est pas le tien, de deux c'est le prénom d'un de mes ex alors on va éviter, répond Fleur en se retournant vers sa petite-amie qui hausse les épaules. Elle se détourne à nouveau vers son fils. Alors ?

— Marcus !

— C'est nul comme prénom ça.

— Encore un de tes ex ? Questionne Hermione.

— Pourquoi Marcus ? Demande Fleur à son fils, préférant ignorer la question de Hermione.

— C'est le chien pompier dans Pat Patrouille.

— Ah oui j'avais oublié ça. Va pour Marcus alors !

Alors qu'ils parlent du hamster, ce dernier prend son envol, ou juste a une envie suicidaire mais il saute des mains de Fleur. Même si elle est accroupie, la marche est haute. Il s'écrase sur le sol, il ne bouge plus. Logan se met à crier, Hermione s'approche pour voir,Fleur s'apprête à lui faire du bouche à bouche pour qu'il revienne à lui. Elle le reprend dans ses bras, Logan commence à pleurer en disant qu'il est mort.

— Mais non il n'est pas mort ! Il est juste un peu assommé !

— Mais si maman il est mort. Il bouge plus !

— Il a sauté sur le sol, normal qu'il ne bouge plus !

D'un coup, il reprend son souffle et se remet sur ses pattes. Les deux femmes soufflent de soulagement.

— Maman, remet le dans sa cage, tu vas encore le blesser !

Elle le dévisage car ce n'est pas de sa faute si il a sauté, elle, elle le tenait assez bien, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle le remet dans la cage et se redresse.

— Je vais faire à manger, dit Fleur la tête haute.

Hermione rit à son passage devant elle, Logan s'assoit par terre avec la cage de Marcus. D'un coup il demande à sa mère en criant.

— Il peut dormir dans ma chambre ?

Fleur revient dans le coin salon pour lui répondre et pour éviter de crier dans tout l'appartement.

— On va le mettre dans le salon, j'aimerais qu'on le voie aussi. Tu pourras venir t'en occuper ici, il n'y a pas de problème.

— D'accord. Hermione, tu t'en occuperas pendant que je serais à l'école.

— Pas de soucis Logan, comme si j'étais sa mère.

— Non ! C'est moi sa maman !

Fleur se met à regarder Hermione, Hermione la fixe dans les yeux avec un sourire sur le visage.

— Fleur va falloir que t'explique certaines choses à ton fils.

— Non, son père le fera pour moi.

Elles sont seules, Logan est parti se coucher pour ne pas être fatigué pour l'école le lendemain. Elles sont assises sur le canapé, une couverture sur les jambes, au chaud pour regarder un film. Le film touche à sa fin, la dernière action, la scène que l'on attend tout le long du film, le dénouement. Hermione voulait voir ce film, Fleur un peu moins mais elle l'a mis pour sa petite-amie. Au début, Hermione l'entendait souffler, elle lui a dit qu'elle pouvait partir mais Fleur est restée, voulant lui faire plaisir. Elles ont des goûts assez différents au niveau des films. Il faut dire que les films romantiques c'est le truc de Fleur alors que pour Hermione ce sont les films d'action. Jeremy adorait ça, il lui en a montré pas mal, elle a continué toute seule après la mort de son mari. Après son divorce, les films romantiques ça faisait pleurer Fleur, pensant qu'elle avait ratée sa vie, qu'elle ne retrouverait plus personne. Elle mangeait de la glace devant, elle avait vu ça dans ce genre de film et elle avait remarqué que c'était une bonne thérapie. Le générique de fin apparaît à l'écran, Fleur se découvre de la couverture et se lève du canapé. Hermione la suit, elle éteint la télé, pose la télécommande sur le meuble. Elle rattrape Fleur, la prend par la main et elle se retourne vers elle. Elles se sourient, Hermione approche sa bouche de celle de sa petite amie. Les baisers sont de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus avec passion, avec amour.

— On ne peut pas Hermione.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pas devant Marcus. Il a déjà failli mourir une fois aujourd'hui, voir nos corps ce sera de trop pour lui.

Hermione se met à rire de ce que lui dit Fleur. Elle lui prend la main et l'entraîne jusqu'à la chambre. Dès le pas de la porte dépassé, elle l'embrasse à nouveau, des baisers plus violents qu'avant, qui montrent l'envie de Hermione pour sa copine.

— Il nous verra plus là.

De leurs mouvements, Fleur se couche sur le lit, Hermione sur elle et elles continuent de s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes. Fleur se met à rire, Hermione pense qu'avec des baisers elle va arrêter mais non, elle continue de rire, coupant les baisers, les rendant plus courts. La main de Hermione caresse le visage puis le cou de Fleur.

— Ca ne va pas le faire si tu ne te concentres pas blondie.

— Car il faut se concentrer pour faire l'amour ?

Hermione souffle, se redresse et se couche à côté de Fleur. La blonde comprend qu'elle est peut-être allée trop loin mais elle est prise d'un fou rire, un fou rire qui est communicatif, Hermione qui devrait lui faire la tête commence à rigoler à son tour. Fleur vient poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Hermione. Fleur se redresse, s'assoit sur le lit, Hermione la regarde, sa copine rit en lui faisant les gestes de quelque chose qui saute de ses mains. Hermione comprend de quoi elle parle et continue de rire.

— Il m'a regardée avant de sauter, c'était du désespoir je te jure.

Sandy attrape les mains de Fleur avec la sienne.

— Il aurait été mort, on aurait eu l'air bête devant Logan.

— Totalement. Il aurait vu un suicide de ses propres yeux.

Elles arrêtent progressivement de rire. Fleur vient commencer à embrasser le ventre de Hermione grâce au tee-shirt qu'elle a remonté.

— Fleur, je ne veux plus, l'envie est passée.

Mais Fleur ne l'écoute pas et continue de l'embrasser. Cela fait ressentir des frissons à Hermione alors elle ne l'empêche pas de continuer. Fleur descend le long de son corps pour embrasser une nouvelle zone de son ventre, elle est au dessus de la ligne de son jean. _Hermione sert le drap dans ses mains pour retenir un premier gémissement. Elle sait qu'il y en aura d'autres dans la soirée et de plus en plus bruyants alors il faut qu'elle retienne ceux qu'elle peut. Fleur déboutonne son pantalon et l'enlève entièrement en entraînant sa culotte pour laisser voir ses jambes en entier Fleur remonte en embrassant sa jambe droite, de petits baisers, tous espacés de la même distance. Elle passe au dessus de son vagin, déposant simplement un baiser pour revenir à son ventre. Un baiser qui a eu pour conséquence d'exciter Hermione Avec sa main, elle fait pression sur la tête de Fleur pour que sa bouche descende. Fleur la laisse la guider, sa tête finit face au vagin de Hermione. Elle embrasse cette zone, laissant Hermione gémir sans trop de bruit. Elle lui supplie de faire plus, cette demande s'étouffe dans un gémissement assez fort. Fleur lèche son vagin, rentre sa langue en elle pour lui faire le plus de bien, faire des vas et viens pour qu'elle finisse dans un orgasme après quelques minutes. Fleur dépose un dernier baiser à cet endroit pour revenir au visage de Hermione. Elles ne s'embrassent pas, Hermione prend le visage de sa petite amie entre ses mains et elles se regardent dans les yeux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et enfin vient le baiser, un baiser d'apaisement. Fleur se penche en avant pour que sa bouche se colle à l'oreille de sa copine pour lui murmurer._

 _— Si tu as réveillé mon fils, je te tue._

 _Hermione rit. Quand Fleur revient à sa bouche, elle veut faire pression sur son corps pour renverser la tendance, pour que ce soit à elle de lui faire du bien mais Fleur refuse. Elle lui demande de lui laisser faire. Hermione lui sourit et lui obéit, elle ne sait pas où veut aller Fleur mais elle la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut. La seule faveur de Fleur est qu'elle lui déboutonne son pantalon, ce qu'elle fait dans des gestes rapides. Elle fait glisser le pantalon de Fleur vers le bas, laissant découvrir ses fesses, elle en profite pour poser ses mains dessus, de ses mains elle malaxe son fessier ce qui a le don d'exciter Fleur. Elle se couche à nouveau, laissant Fleur commencer ses coups de hanche contre son corps pour que leurs sexes se touchent. Fleur aime ça mais Hermione sent bien après quelques secondes que ça ne fait qu'exciter Fleur et que ça ne lui procure pas le plaisir qu'elle voudrait. Elle se redresse légèrement pour attraper la bouche de Fleur avec la sienne, pour que leurs corps se collent un peu plus. Hermione baisse son bras qu'elle amène vers le bas de leurs corps, au moment où leurs corps se décollent pour un nouveau mouvement de hanche de la part de Fleur, elle insère sa main entre elles et ses deux doigts rentrent en contact avec le sexe de Fleur. Elle gémit par étonnement et par plaisir de ce que vient de lui faire Hermione. Elle accélère ses vas et viens mais une nouvelle fois, elle y met beaucoup d'énergie pour que très peu de plaisir. Elle essaie d'aller toujours plus vite pour accélérer ses gémissements. L'orgasme ne vient pas et elle sent Fleur se raidir un peu plus sur elle. Sans enlever ses doigts du vagin de la blonde, Hermione les fait se retourner pour être au dessus d'elle. Maintenant c'est elle qui a l'action entre ses mains. C'est elle qui fait les vas et viens, Fleur gémit à l'accélération qu'elle donne à ses doigts. Allant de plus en plus vite, Fleur se cambre pour aller chercher l'orgasme qui lui vient quelques mouvements plus tard. Hermione se retire d'elle et revient vers sa bouche pour de nouveaux baisers. Dans un souffle Fleur la remercie d'avoir renversé la situation. Même si l'orgasme est arrivé pour les deux, elles finissent de se déshabiller. Après que Hermione ait enlevé entièrement le pantalon de Fleur, elle vient embrasser l'intérieur de sa jambe. Ses baisers sont longs. Ses lèvres se déplacent vers le vagin de Fleur à sa demande mais Hermione ne se sent pas à l'aise alors elle revient embrasser la bouche de la blonde. En même temps, ses mains se posent sur les seins de Fleur qu'elle commence à malaxer. De petits gémissements de plaisir de Fleur se font entendre dans la chambre. Les lèvres de Hermione ont trouvé une nouvelle proie, les mamelons de sa copine qu'elle mord pour de plus bruyants gémissements. Après quelques minutes de plaisir pour Fleur, Hermione revient la regarder dans les yeux. Fleur pose l'une de ses mains sur la joue de sa partenaire._

 _— La prochaine fois tu me refais le truc de la jambe._

 _— Pas de problème._

Un dernier baiser pour clôturer leur soirée et Hermione vient se coucher à côté du corps de sa petite-amie. Fleur se redresse pour attraper la couverture du lit qu'elle met sur elles. Elles ne prennent pas le temps de se rhabiller, étant fatiguées toutes les deux. Fleur est consciente que son fils peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment dans sa chambre, mais elle n'y fait pas attention pour l'instant. Elle se tourne vers le mur, dos à Hermione mais elle la sent venir se coller à elle. Elle sent son souffle qui se calme de plus en plus dans son cou. Son bras par dessus sa hanche, elle attrape sa main pour ne pas perdre leur contact. Elles savent toutes les deux que dans quelques minutes chacune va se mettre de son côté et qu'elles ne se toucheront plus jusqu'au réveil mais pour le moment, elles aiment le contact de leurs corps encore transpirant de l'acte qu'elles viennent de terminer.


	15. Chapitre 15

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Fleur part travailler le matin, le plus souvent elle prend Logan avec elle pour le jeter devant l'école, Hermione reste seule pendant la journée, elle essaie de s'occuper pour ne pas penser à l'alcool qu'elle pourrait boire, le plus souvent elle nettoie Marcus pour le plus grand plaisir de Fleur qui n'aura pas à le faire. Le soir, Logan rentre à l'appartement avec Sarah, sa nounou. Elles discutent, elles parlent d'amour le plus souvent, Sarah a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui s'y connaît plus que Fleur. Hermione lui a dit de retrouver son petit-ami, de se faire pardonner. Si elle l'aime vraiment, alors elle n'a pas à le laisser partir pour ce genre de chose car elle le regrettera. En attendant que Fleur rentre, Sarah surfe sur internet, cherchant un nouveau travail pensant que Hermione va prendre sa place, ce qu'elle trouve normal mais il lui faut de l'argent pour survivre en plein centre de Londres mais aussi pour que son couple survive.

Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Logan a demandé à sa mère si ça peut être Hermione qui vienne le chercher à l'école, Fleur a accepté tant que Hermione acceptait aussi. Elle s'est préparée une petite heure avant de partir de l'appartement. Elle rejoint l'école à pied, ne voulant pas prendre les transports en commun. Sur le trajet, elle se demande pourquoi Fleur y va toujours en voiture vu que l'école est assez proche de l'immeuble, sûrement une question de facilité pour la blonde. Hermione arrive devant l'école, il y a déjà pas mal de parents qui attendent la sortie de la classe. Elle se sent comme un intrus, elle sent leurs regards sur elle. Elle comprend totalement qu'ils n'aiment pas qu'une nouvelle personne arrive comme ça, peut-être qu'ils pensent que c'est une mauvaise personne pour les enfants. Hermione adore les enfants et ne leur fera aucun mal. Elle a toujours voulu un enfant avec Jeremy, lui aussi. Ils ont essayé mais n'ont jamais réussi à procréer. Quand il a vu qu'elle devenait triste à cause des différents échecs, il l'a demandée en mariage pour que celle qu'il aime se préoccupe d'autre chose. Oui, pendant près d'un an, elle a arrêté de vouloir un enfant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un beau mariage, une journée dont elle se rappellera toute sa vie. Ça a marché car elle n'a rien oublié de cette journée en commençant par la pluie qui tombait en matinée et qui l'a fait stresser pour finir par leur nuit de noce où ils se sont prouvé tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Aucun détail n'a quitté son esprit. Elle a toujours rêvé venir chercher son enfant à la sortie de l'école, avoir des amies mamans d'école. C'est ce qu'elle voulait et elle n'a pas eu le temps pour que son rêve se réalise, le destin en a voulu autrement pour elle, il a voulu qu'elle se retrouve seule puis qu'elle trouve Fleur. Souvent elle se demande si Fleur est son âme-sœur. Elle croit que non, elle est sûre que c'était Jeremy mais qu'elle a réussi à aller de l'avant en éprouvant des sentiments pour Fleur. Elle croise les bras contre son ventre pour attendre. Elle les voit tous par petits groupes, elle s'imagine leurs conversations qui peuvent tourner autour d'elle tout comme leurs enfants. La porte de l'école s'ouvre, des enfants sortent, rejoignent leurs parents. Elle imagine son propre enfant se jeter dans ses bras car elle lui a manqué durant la journée. C'est Logan qui accélère sa marche quand il la voit. Elle se baisse à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras puis ils partent. Elle lui propose de porter son sac d'école mais il refuse, lui expliquant qu'il est un grand garçon donc qu'il peut le porter lui même. Il n'oublie pas de rajouter que ce sont les papas des filles qui portent les sacs à dos de leur enfant. Elle sourit à ce qu'il lui dit et le laisse porter la charge.

— Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

— J'ai eu une bonne note à un exercice de mathématiques !

— Oh, c'est super ça ! Combien ?

— Un sept sur dix.

— Bravo, il ne faudra pas que tu oublies de le dire à ta maman.

— Elle va être contente.

— Je n'en doute pas, déjà moi, je suis très fière de toi.

— Merci !

Elle ne peut que être fière de lui, elle, à l'école, surtout en mathématiques elle n'avait jamais la moyenne. Elle avait déjà essayé de comprendre cette matière mais ses professeurs s'énervaient toujours sur elle car elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait du mal à assimiler l'astuce pour les calculs, au lycée, elle se surprenait encore à compter sur ses doigts. En général, l'école ne l'intéressait pas, c'était la danse qu'elle aimait. Ses parents l'avaient inscrite depuis son plus jeune âge dans un club de danse, elle pouvait décompresser comme ça. Ils la menaçaient souvent de la désinscrire du club si elle n'avait pas de meilleures notes. Dans ces moments là, elle arrivait toujours à avoir un ou deux points de plus à ses devoirs qui suivaient et ses parents étaient contents. Quand ils oubliaient leur menace, ses notes redescendaient. Un jour, alors qu'elle avait ramené du collège une mauvaise note en anglais sur les verbes irréguliers de sa langue, ses parents lui ont interdit d'aller au cours de danse. Pendant tout le week-end, elle est restée enfermé dans sa chambre, elle n'est pas descendue en deux jours pour manger, malgré les réflexions de ses parents, elle voulait leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort de l'empêcher d'y aller, qu'elle a besoin de la danse. Devant sa mère qui lui apportait à manger, elle ignorait les repas mais dès qu'elle avait fermé la porte elle se jetait dessus car elle avait faim. Elle dansait dans sa chambre, tard la nuit, faisant du bruit en percutant certains meubles car dans le noir elle perdait ses repères, chose qu'elle a réussie à faire plus tard en se perfectionnant. La semaine d'après, ses parents l'ont autorisée à y aller, c'était comme une renaissance pour elle d'y être, de retrouver ses camarades même si elle la jouait le plus souvent solo.

En marchant, ils passent à côté d'une boulangerie. Hermione s'arrête, Logan, ne sentant plus sa présence à côté de lui, se retourne pour la retrouver du regard. Il revient vers elle.

— Tu aimes les pâtisseries ?

— Oui beaucoup.

— Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir Logan ? Tu as eu une bonne note, tu as bien le droit à un cadeau.

— Je ne sais pas.

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule et ils rentrent dans la boutique. Elle salut le propriétaire, tape sur l'épaule de Logan qu'il fasse pareil. Il lève la tête et dit un petit bonsoir. Elle lui montre les pâtisseries et lui dit de choisir celle qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il en mange des bonnes comme celles-ci avec sa mère, elle n'a pas les moyens de lui faire ces petits plaisirs. Tout lui semble appétissant, il hésite quelques minutes, Hermione lui demande de se dépêcher, il pointe son doigt sur un éclair au chocolat. Elle en prend deux, une pour lui et une pour elle. Elle les paie et ils quittent la boutique, elle donne celui de Logan qu'il prend dans ses mains pour le manger. Quand il a fini, il a les mains plein de chocolat, elle fouille dans son sac à main pour trouver un paquet de mouchoir pour lui en donner un. Il la remercie. Elle le trouve adorable, elle se dit que Fleur a de la chance d'avoir un petit garçon aussi adorable que ça.

Ils rentrent à l'appartement, ils n'ont pas tardé car selon Logan, il a des devoirs à faire et qu'il aime bien les avoir finis avant que sa mère rentre. Elle reste dans le salon pendant que lui va dans sa chambre pour travailler. Elle est seule, elle ne sait pas quoi faire, au début elle va voir Marcus, elle vérifie qu'il a encore de l'eau puis elle va voir Logan pour lui demander si il a besoin d'aide, il lui dit que non. Voilà, elle n'a rien à faire. Elle est tentée d'aller boire, le goût de l'alcool sur son palais lui manque. Elle ouvre le placard, vérifie que Logan ne débarque pas dans la pièce, elle se sert un verre qu'elle boit assez rapidement. Gourmande, elle s'en sert un nouveau puis plusieurs passent. Quand elle entend Logan ranger ses affaires une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'empresse de ranger la bouteille. Quand elle se lève de sa chaise, sa tête tourne un peu. Elle a sûrement trop bu d'un coup, elle n'en avait plus tellement l'habitude depuis quelques semaines. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé, espérant que sa tête lui fasse moins de mal. Logan vient à elle et lui demande ce qu'ils vont faire. Hermione n'a pas la tête à faire quelque chose là. Elle avait envie tout à l'heure, plus maintenant.

— Tu sais, avec Sarah on fait des jeux, ou parfois on fait la cuisine pour maman quand elle rentre.

— Ta mère se fera à manger toute seule, je te ferai à manger tout à l'heure, il n'est pas l'heure. Puis ta mère ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Il souffle, elle lui lance un regard noir qui quand il le voit, il s'empresse de baisser le regard. Elle le voit marcher sans trop d'envie jusqu'à sa chambre, elle se lève.

— Bon d'accord, dis moi ce que tu veux faire.

Il se retourne, elle, sa tête lui fait encore plus mal. Elle sent qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir se concentrer s'ils jouent à un jeu. Il se dépêche d'aller chercher un jeu qu'il a dans sa chambre. Il l'installe sur la table, elle vient s'asseoir. Il lui demande si elle y a déjà joué, elle hausse les épaules en répondant que non, elle ignore les règles. Il commence à lui raconter, elle n'écoute qu'à moitié et il le remarque. Il s'arrête de parler, elle détourne le regard qu'elle avait dans le vide vers lui. Elle lui donne l'impression qu'elle attend la suite mais il ne veut pas continuer de lui parler du jeu.

— Je vous ai entendu parler avec maman la dernière fois. Maman disait que tu buvais et qu'elle ne voulait plus que tu bois de ça. Tu buvais de quoi ?

— De l'eau.

— Maman ne voudrait jamais que tu arrêtes de boire de l'eau. J'ai appris à l'école que si on ne boit pas d'eau on meurt, maman ne veut pas que tu meurs.

— Logan, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes.

— J'en ai marre des trucs de grandes personnes, je ne suis jamais au courant de rien.

— De ce que je bois, tu n'as pas à être au courant.

— C'est de l'alcool, lui demande-t-il les yeux dans les yeux.

— On s'en fiche.

— Maman n'aime pas l'alcool. Elle boit des bières, c'est tout. Avec papa, elle avait parlé de mon tonton qui est mort à cause de l'alcool. Enfin je crois.

— Tu écoutes souvent aux portes pour savoir ce genre de chose ?

— Parfois oui.

Sa main part toute seule. Elle donne une claque à Logan, c'était automatique. Elle n'a pas aimé savoir qu'il écoute aux portes. Puis, ce n'est pas poli, surtout de la part d'un enfant. Il a l'air intelligent, trop intelligent pour son âge. Elle n'aime pas le fait qu'il sache qu'elle boit de l'alcool. De plus, a-t-il déjà écouté à leur porte quand elles étaient dans un moment intime ? Ca lui donne un frisson, lui pleure et pose sa main sur sa joue. Elle veut regarder si elle lui a fait mal mais il se met à crier et quitte la table pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle souffle. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Elle range le jeu qu'il a commencé à installer, referme la boîte et va taper à la porte de sa chambre.

— Logan, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas.

Il ne lui répond pas, elle ouvre la porte et entre. Il est couché en position fœtal sur son lit, son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle l'imagine pleurer. Elle pose le jeu sur son bureau. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il ne veut pas. Surtout, il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, il veut juste qu'elle parte mais il donne un coup de pied dans la hanche de Hermione ce qui lui fait un mal fou. Elle se retient de crier, les larmes montent aux yeux. Alors qu'il se redresse pour s'excuser, elle le frappe une nouvelle fois car il lui a fait mal, car il sait qu'elle a mal à sa hanche. Un jour alors qu'il voulait lui faire un câlin, il l'avait serrée et elle avait gémi de douleur, alors elle lui avait expliqué qu'il devait éviter d'appuyer ici. Cette deuxième baffe est plus justifiée que la première mais l'alcool qu'elle a dans le sang la rend mauvaise. En temps normal, elle aurait haussé la voix quand ils étaient à la table et là elle lui aurait demandé de s'excuser. Mais sous l'emprise de l'alcool, elle l'a frappé et elle quitte la pièce la main sur sa hanche. Elle espère qu'il ne pleurera pas quand Fleur rentrera. Elle cherche déjà une façon de justifier ses actes à Fleur.

C'est une trentaine de minutes après que Fleur passe la porte de l'appartement. Elle trouve Hermione assise sur le canapé devant la télé. Elle dépose un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle bouge la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Fleur sent l'odeur de l'alcool qui sort de la bouche de sa copine. Elle comprend qu'elle a bu mais elle sait qu'elle ne pouvait lui en empêcher même si elle n'aime pas qu'elle ait bu alors qu'elle gardait son fils. Elle s'imagine qu'elle a bu dans l'après-midi et que l'alcool s'est dissipé depuis, que juste l'odeur du vin est restée. Elle regarde vite fait et s'aperçoit que Logan n'est pas avec Hermione. Elle le cherche, ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Hermione espère qu'il est à son bureau, à dessiner et non à pleurer sur son lit. Fleur ferme la porte après qu'elle soit rentrée. Hermione est prête à envoyer ses arguments. Fleur s'assoit sur le lit, pose sa main sur la tête de son fils, elle caresse ses cheveux, il arrête de pleurer, se redresse et prend sa mère dans les bras. Elle l'embrasse sur le front.

— Qu'est ce qu'il se passe chéri ?

Il ne lui répond pas tout de suite. Elle imagine un problème à l'école que Hermione n'a pas pu régler d'elle-même n'ayant aucune expérience avec les enfants. Ou, peut-être qu'il ne lui a pas dit et qu'il est parti pleurer dans sa chambre sans que Hermione s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il a la tête contre le corps de sa mère il marmonne quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle le décolle d'elle, essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

— Hermione…

Les yeux de Fleur s'ouvrent en grand et attend la suite de la phrase de son fils. Elle pose ses mains sur ses joues, l'embrasse sur le nez et le regarde dans les yeux.

— Dis-moi.

— Elle m'a tapé.

— Pourquoi ? Questionne Fleur avec un brin de colère dans sa voix.

— Car je lui ai posé des questions et car je lui ai fait mal à la hanche.

Il semble si désolé quand il parle. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et le prend dans ses bras. Ils restent comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Elle sent la colère monter en elle. Alors qu'il pleure, elle lui demande de rester dans sa chambre. Il acquiesce. Elle se lève du lit, constate l'état de son haut mouillé par les larmes de son fils. Elle sort de la chambre, prend le soin de bien fermer la porte. Elle s'avance vers Hermione. Hermione se lève du canapé. Fleur la pousse en lui criant dessus. Hermione la prend par les épaules pour la calmer.

— Pourquoi tu frappes mon fils ?

— Je lui ai donné une baffe c'est tout.

— Deux.

— Bon deux. Mais, il l'a cherché Fleur.

— Je te laisse le garder car ça lui fait plaisir d'être avec toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de le frapper.

— Il m'a fait mal, c'était instinctif.

Fleur la frappe au visage. Hermione pose sa main sur sa joue.

— Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

— C'était instinctif.

— N'importe quoi !

— Ca te fait plaisir ? Non, alors imagine ce gamin de huit ans. En plus, pourquoi tu pues l'alcool ? T'as bu ? Oui t'as bu ! Pourquoi le jour où tu gardes mon fils ? Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Elle s'énerve, elle parle vite, elle commence à pleurer.

— Je te faisais confiance Hermione, vraiment, toi tu le frappes, tu bois. Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

— Je suis..

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, elle lui pose des questions mais elle n'a pas envie de connaître les réponses. Elle sait que Hermione va lui sortir des vieilles excuses d'addict à l'alcool.

Fleur plonge son regard dans celui de Hermione.

— Pars. J'ai voulu t'aider. Il y a quelqu'un, un ami à moi que je n'ai pas su aider, qui est mort aujourd'hui.

— Son tonton ?

— Il avait un problème avec l'alcool, c'était un grand ami à Julien et moi. Toi je ne voulais pas te perdre à cause de ça car je t'aime mais tu as franchi une ligne que tu n'aurais pas dû. Boire alors que tu le gardais. Tu sais très bien à quel point tu es mauvaise quand tu as bu. Pars de chez moi. Rentre chez toi, bois, je m'en fiche mais quitte cet appartement.

— Fleur...

— Pars, ne rend pas la chose plus compliquée s'il te plaît.

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Hermione. Elle baisse le regard. Elle attend quelques secondes, elle espère que Fleur revienne sur sa décision mais de sa bouche elle n'entend que des 'pars'. Elle tourne les talons et quitte l'appartement. Dès que la porte se ferme, Fleur tombe à genoux, prend son visage entre ses mains pour pleurer. Elle ne peut pas y croire, elle est à nouveau seule. La seule personne à qui elle donnait sa confiance l'a trahie. Elle a envie qu'elle revienne, qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle s'impose et qu'elle essaie de se faire pardonner. Elle entend la porte de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrir, elle se redresse, le regarde. Elle lui fait signe de venir dans ses bras. Il vient, elle le prend contre elle.

— Je suis désolé maman.

Elle caresse ses cheveux, tente de lui faire un sourire.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon grand.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione s'appuie sur la rampe de l'escalier. En larmes, elle essaie de descendre les escaliers pour quitter l'immeuble, mais elle essaie de se calmer pour sortir. Des gens la croisent alors qu'ils montent, elle ne les regarde même pas, ne prend pas la peine de penser qu'ils la jugent. Elle a l'impression que tout est fini et que rien ne sera comme avant. Elle regrette d'avoir bu, elle sait qu'elle aurait pu être assez forte pour résister à la tentation. Elle essuie ses larmes sur ses joues et elle sort de l'immeuble. Elle retient ses larmes bien qu'elle avance tête baissée. Parfois elle la remonte pour regarder devant elle, pour ne pas foncer dans quelqu'un. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à marcher, même rapidement, elle arrive chez elle. Dans son sac à main elle cherche les clés de son chez elle. Elle ouvre la porte, la referme dès qu'elle est rentrée. Elle s'assoit contre la porte et enfin, elle peut pleurer sans être jugée. Personne n'est ici, personne ne se demandera pourquoi elle pleure.

— J'aurais jamais dû. Chéri, j'ai tout gâché.


	16. Chapitre 16

Elle tourne, elle vire. Elle a l'impression d'errer dans sa maison comme un zombi. Elle a surtout la supputation de perdre du temps. Hermione, cela fait une semaine maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelles de Fleur. Une fois dans cette semaine elle l'a appelée, lui laissant un court message mais elle n'a eu aucune réaction de Fleur. Sur ce message, elle s'excuse, elle dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mais que pourtant, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle lui a juste demandé de la pardonner pour qu'elle ait la conscience tranquille. Mais rien, à croire qu'elle veut qu'elle s'en veuille.

Ce matin, sa hanche lui fait mal quand elle se tourne dans son grand lit froid. Elle plonge sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne pas voir le jour qui se lève car elle n'a pas le courage de passer une nouvelle journée seule. Elle pensait aller mieux, Fleur lui rendait la vie plus facile, du moins, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un nouveau but, la retrouver le soir, retrouver Logan, passer la soirée tous les trois comme pourrait le faire une vraie famille. Oui, elle avait eu envie qu'ils deviennent une famille. Elle reste comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, elle repense à Fleur, à son corps. A cet instant, elle a envie de la retrouver contre elle. Elle a envie à nouveau de sentir ses lèvres contre son corps. Elle se rend compte à quel point elle aime le contact que lui offrait Fleur. Elle aimerait que Fleur soit à côté d'elle, qu'elle se penche au dessus de son visage, qu'elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, qu'elle l'embrasse sur le front comme souvent elle le fait quand Hermione dort encore quand elle se réveille. Même, elle veut sa bouche contre la sienne, elle veut des baisers, des baisers qu'elle n'aura plus jamais car elle a fait la pire connerie de sa vie. Peut-être pas la pire mas l'une des pires. On dirait que pour elle, rien ne va, qu'elle n'ira jamais mieux, que quand elle voit la fin de son calvaire, quelque chose lui tombe dessus pour qu'elle aille mal.

Une semaine, ça fait une semaine que Fleur n'a pas vu Hermione même si elle ne passe pas une seconde sans y penser. Quand elle a reçu l'appel de Hermione, elle est restée de longues minutes devant son téléphone à se demander si elle doit la rappeler ou non. Elle a fini par conclure qu'elle lui fait la gueule et même si ça lui a déchiré le cœur elle ne l'a jamais rappelée, même pas un message. Pourtant, avant d'être sûre de ne pas devoir lui répondre, elle a écrit un long message qu'elle a failli lui envoyer, un message où elle lui disait qu'elle lui manque, qu'elle a besoin d'elle à ses côtés, qu'elle n'a qu'à aller voir Logan, s'excuser auprès de lui en espérant qu'il lui pardonne pour qu'elles puissent se retrouver. Alors qu'elle allait l'envoyer, elle a tout effacé pour oublier. Ce soir, elle se sent à nouveau seule, son lit est bien vide sans la présence de Hermione elle adore l'avoir à côté d'elle, elle adore l'entendre lui parler, respirer ou juste rêver. Ca lui pèse. Elle sent que sa fierté ne devrait pas les mener jusque là. Elle attrape son téléphone, couché sur son lit, elle l'échappe et le fait tomber sur son visage. Elle souffle et se redresse pour choisir son contact. Elle est prête à appeler Julien pour lui demander des conseils ou pour savoir ce qu'elle fait de mal pour que rien ne se passe comme elle le souhaite. Mais non, elle ne l'appellera pas ce soir. Elle calcule l'heure, elle se rend compte qu'il dort sûrement dans sa maison ou qu'il doit avoir Héloïse dans ses bras. Elle se demande si lorsqu'elle avait Hermione contre elle, elle aurait aimé qu'on la dérange, non, ou elle aurait ignoré l'appel. Elle pense qu'il va ignorer l'appel et ça va la blesser. Elle préfère laisser tomber avec lui et se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Elle a besoin de parler, de crier son mal-être régulier. Sans vraiment se poser la question, elle appuie sur le profil de sa mère. Elle laisse sonner, elle ne décroche pas. Elle abandonne, elle lance son téléphone sur le lit et tant pis pour elle, elle n'a qu'à chercher le sommeil. Son portable sonne, elle roule pour l'attraper et le porte à son oreille.

— Chérie !

— Maman. Je ne te dérange pas ?

— Jamais. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Si ça va bien. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

— Fleur Delacour ne me sort pas des jolies phrases, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

Derrière son téléphone, à nouveau couchée sur le dos, Fleur rit. Ça lui fait du bien, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas ri sans se forcer. Sa mère a ce pouvoir magique de toujours la faire aller mieux.

— Maman. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?

— Beaucoup trop de choses.

— Merci.

— Je rigole, tu es parfaite. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

— Je n'ai pas fait attention à elle, j'ai lui ai fait encore plus de mal.

A Paris, sa mère a le cœur qui saigne en entendant les propos de sa fille et en entendant la voix qu'elle prend, une voix remplie de tristesse, de remords.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise.

— Je lui ai demandé de quitter l'appartement. Elle me manque maman. J'ai merdé, je l'ai frappée.

— Alors retourne la voir et excuse toi.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Oh ravale ta fierté Fleur !

Un silence, Fleur ne sait pas quoi répondre à sa mère. Sa mère, elle coupe ce silence car elle déteste ça, surtout avec sa fille.

— Tu veux que je vienne chérie ?

— Non, je ne suis plus une adolescente.

— J'en suis sûre que tu ressembles à une ado qui vient de se faire larguer par son copain avec qui elle sortait depuis deux jours ! Je paris que tu as un pot de glace à côté de toi.

— Pas du tout.

Fleur tourne la tête vers le pot de glace qu'elle a sorti plus tôt. En ce moment, elle a une grosse consommation de glace pour essayer d'oublier et de penser à autre chose qu'à sa situation.

— Je viens.

— Maman, non.

— Tu n'as rien à dire, je serais là demain, accueille ta vieille mère comme il se doit !

— Ma..

Sa mère raccroche. Fleur repose son téléphone sur le lit et crie d'énervement. Elle ne veut pas que sa mère débarque chez elle, elle ne veut pas qu'elle la voit dans cet état. Elle voulait juste qu'elle lui dise les bons mots pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que rien n'est perdu, que tout va bien se passer. Elle en arrive à penser qu'elle aurait préféré que Julien ignore son appel. Elle se redresse, allume la télévision pour regarder un programme. Il n'y a rien qui lui dit alors elle s'arrête sur une chaîne de musique qui passe des classiques. Elle reprend son pot de glace, elle est surprise que sa mère la connaisse aussi bien. Elle attrape sa cuillère, rouvre le couvercle et la plante dedans pour pouvoir la manger. Dans le courant de la soirée, un clip de Queen passe à l'écran. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de chanter. Elle a des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, de la glace dans la bouche et elle chante les paroles de la chanson. Il serait impossible à une personne extérieure de savoir de quelle chanson il s'agit mais elle s'en fiche, elle chante pour elle. Quand elle finit sa bouche, elle se met à chanter plus fort, ne réfléchissant pas que ça peut réveiller son fils, au pire, il la rejoindra. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il baigne dans ce genre de musique, il doit aussi bien connaître les paroles qu'elle. Pendant sa grossesse, pendant les week-ends où elle retrouvait son homme, elle lui disait que leur enfant, même dans le ventre, devait commencer à écouter de la musique. Il était partagé entre le rock de sa mère et le rap français de son père. Ils se disputaient souvent à propos de la musique à écouter, depuis le début de leur relation mais c'était des disputes superficielles, le genre qui font du bien et qui après nous font rire.

Un nouveau jour s'ouvre à Hermione. Elle compte le nombre de jours où elle n'a pas vu Fleur. Elle sait que ça lui fait plus de mal qu'elle avance mais elle a besoin de faire ça, elle le faisait au début de la mort de son mari. Elle aimait savoir depuis combien de jours elle survivait sur terre. Elle voulait se montrer à quel point elle pouvait être fière d'être toujours vivante après trois semaines dans sa solitude. Aujourd'hui, elle ne restera pas dans son lit à se remémorer ce qu'elle a pu vivre avant, non, elle a décidé de bouger de chez elle. Elle doit aller chez son médecin. Elle a beaucoup réfléchi, elle veut en savoir plus sur cette opération pour sa hanche, elle a besoin d'être sûre de ne pas vouloir la faire. Peut-être qu'au contraire, après ce rendez-vous elle voudra la faire car après tout, elle n'a plus d'attaches, personne ne souffrirait si quelque chose se passe mal. Elle se prépare, met des vêtements amples, facile pour elle de les enlever sans qu'elle se fasse mal à la hanche, elle sait que son médecin va lui demander d'enlever son haut pour regarder de l'extérieur si on voit quelque chose d'anormal à sa hanche. Elle est obligée de prendre les transports en commun, sa hanche lui fait mal alors elle n'arrivera pas à marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il est assez loin de sa maison. Elle n'aime pas forcément les bus car elle n'aime pas la proximité que l'on a avec des gens inconnus. De plus, les transports en commun c'est une nouveauté pour elle depuis trois ans. On pourrait croire qu'elle aurait pu s'habituer mais non, elle ne sortait pas souvent avant. L'arrêt de bus se trouve devant l'hôpital, rien de mieux à ses yeux.

Une longue attente dans la salle, elle était encore la plus jeune. Elle n'avait pas de réel rendez-vous, elle s'est incrustée entre deux personnes. Le rendez-vous avec son médecin a duré un quart d'heure. Elle en sait plus sur l'opération. Il y en aura qu'une, une seule qui pourrait vraiment l'aider à aller mieux. Elle aura mal au début puis la douleur passera, ce sera le temps que son corps accepte la prothèse. Elle sort de l'hôpital, passe devant l'arrêt de bus mais ne s'arrête pas. Même si sa hanche lui fera mal au milieu du parcours, elle a besoin de marcher, ça l'aide à réfléchir. Mais elle a aussi besoin de la voir, elle, Fleur alors elle va passer devant la boutique, lever la tête et regarder si elle est là. C'est ce qu'elle a fait sauf que dans son plan, elle devait continuer de marcher, juste se faire une nouvelle image de Fleur et partir mais en réalité, elle est restée bloquée devant celle qu'elle aime, elle n'a pas réussi à réavancer. C'est lorsque Fleur a tourné la tête vers l'extérieur qu'elle a baissé la sienne et a continué à marcher. Son cœur bat plus vite que la normale, elle a un sourire aux lèvres. Elle marche dans la ville, sa hanche lui fait des misères, elle doit prendre le bus pour faire les derniers mètres qui la séparent de chez elle. Elle prend soin d'attendre à un arrêt loin de la boutique de Fleur, elle ne veut pas qu'elle sorte faire sa pause cigarette et qu'elles se voient, elles ne sauraient pas quoi se dire.

— Hermione ?

Elle sursaute, elle était dans ses pensées. Elle lève la tête vers la voix et c'est une femme qu'elle ne connaît pas.

— Fleur m'a montrée une photo de vous.

Elle connaît Fleur. Elle prend le temps de l'analyser, même yeux que Fleur, presque la même voix.

— Oh merde.

Hermione se lève quand elle voit le bus arriver, elle veut partir mais cette dame la retient.

— C'est élégant de parler comme ça à sa belle-mère. Je dois vous parler.

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire et vous êtes loin d'être ma belle-mère.

Elle lui fait signe de la suivre. Elle se sent obligée de le faire alors elle la suit. Elles s'installent à une terrasse de café. Elle sent qu'elle va rester ici pendant plusieurs minutes et elle n'en a pas envie.

— Fleur m'a tout dit.

— Super.

— Oh Hermione mettez-y du vôtre !

— Vous me cherchiez ?

— Non, je suis tombée sur vous par hasard et c'est la stricte vérité. Quand je vous ai vue je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas aller la voir et arranger les choses.

— On ne peut pas arranger les choses, ni vous, ni Fleur, ni moi. Ce qui est fait est fait.

— On peut toujours arranger les choses quand on y croit.

Un serveur arrive et les coupe dans leur conversation, elle prend un verre de bière, Hermione ne prend rien. La mère de Fleur rappelle le serveur et lui demande une deuxième bière. Hermione souffle et s'enfonce dans son siège.

— On m'a toujours dit qu'elles sont bonnes les bières anglaises.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pensait jamais parler bière avec la mère de Fleur.

— Bref ! Reprend la femme en face d'elle, vous pouvez arranger les choses. Vous vous êtes vue ? Vous êtes folles l'une de l'autre. Et sachez que je prends sur moi en ce moment même, je n'ai jamais aimé les lesbiennes mais ma fille a besoin de vous.

— Si vous n'aimez pas les lesbiennes, ce serait mieux pour vous qu'on ne soit pas ensemble.

— Ne racontez pas de bêtises ! J'ai dit que vous je vous accepte.

— Elle ne me pardonnera jamais de toute façon, dit Hermione avec désespoir avant de le plonger dans son verre de bière.

En face, elle hausse les épaules. Hermione ne se sent pas à l'aise face à elle, à son attitude. Pour elle, c'est comme si elle avait raison pour tout ce qu'elle dit mais qu'elle ne veut pas la croire.

— J'ai frappé son fils ! Avoue Hermione levant les bras au ciel.

— Vous avez mis une baffe à son fils, ce n'est pas frapper.

— Deux.

— Ben deux, on s'en fiche. Vous ne l'avez pas martyrisé ce petit ! Deux baffes c'est rien. Vous savez, Fleur elle s'en est pris beaucoup plus dans son adolescence et ça l'a remis dans le droit chemin. En soit, ce n'est rien.

Son père voulait qu'elle réussisse, il voulait qu'elle ait les meilleures notes à l'école. Il voulait qu'elle ait un avenir plus prometteur que lui même. Il offrait une vie à sa femme qui n'était pas glorieuse alors il voulait que sa fille puisse avoir une vie de rêve, ne pas à avoir à se priver. Alors, quand elle ramenait une mauvaise note, son père lui mettait une baffe, souvent elle pleurait mais sa mère la réconfortait. Ils se sont disputés à propos de cette manière de faire. Mais, Fleur s'améliorait ne voulant plus en recevoir donc au final, ça marchait.

— Au pire, si ça ce n'est rien. Ce qui est pire, c'est le fait qu'elle m'ait fait confiance et que je ne lui ai pas rendu ça. J'ai tout gâché.

— Vous avez bu, c'est ça ?

Pour seule réponse, Hermione balance la tête de haut en bas.

— Il y a sûrement une raison à ça. Je m'en fiche de la connaître, je ne suis pas celle qui doit la connaître. Mais c'est la vérité et il faut la dire à Fleur, elle attend une réaction de Hermione qui ne vient pas alors elle reprend. Vous revenez d'où ?

— Du médecin.

— Est-elle au courant du pourquoi vous allez chez le médecin ?

— Non.

— Alors dîtes lui. Expliquez-lui la vérité, toute la vérité. Ca vous fera du bien à vous. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça arrangera les choses entre vous mais après, elle saura tout, ce sera elle qui aura les cartes entre ses mains.

Les yeux de Hermione s'ouvrent un peu plus grand. Elle ne trouve pas l'idée idiote. Il y a trop de secrets entre elles et ça la torture. Un jour, il faudra qu'elle lui dise et autant qu'elle ne fasse là que rien ne va. Si elle attend, si elles se remettent ensemble ça risquera de tout gâcher, si elle ne lui dit jamais elle se demandera toujours si elle n'aurait pas dû parler. Si elle lui dit maintenant, si elle n'accepte pas ses mots, alors elle la laissera mais elle sera déjà habituée à être seule. Il faut qu'elle trouve le courage de mettre cartes sur table mais elle sait qu'elle y arrivera, car elle aime Fleur. Elle sourit à la mère.

— J'aime ce sourire Hermione.

Elle veut partir, elle sort son porte-monnaie pour payer mais elle lui dit qu'elle peut y aller, qu'elle paiera pour les deux. Elle la remercie même si elle se sent mal de la laisser payer mais elle insiste.

Elle a préparé ce qu'elle a à dire durant tout l'après-midi. Elle sait qu'arriver devant Fleur rien de tout ce qu'elle a appris ne sortira de sa bouche comme ça aurait dû mais ce n'est pas grave, ça la motive et elle sait à peu près ce qu'elle a à dire. Elle n'aime pas l'improvisation orale. Elle haïssait ses professeurs qui l'obligeaient à faire ce genre d'exercice devant toute la classe. Hermione est le genre de personne qu'on ne pourrait pas amener à l'autre bout du monde sur un coup de tête, elle a besoin d'avoir tout préparer dans sa tête pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu. Même pour aller voir Fleur elle ne veut pas être prise au dépourvu même si elle ignore complètement comment elle va réagir. Pendant qu'elle marche, elle continue de penser mais cela s'arrête quand elle arrive devant la porte de l'immeuble. Problème, elle voit qu'il faut un pass pour rentrer ou il faut appeler un appartement pour pouvoir rentrer, elle maudit ce genre de système de sécurité, c'est impossible de faire une surprise à quelqu'un. Elle ne veut pas appeler Fleur, elle sait qu'elle ne la laissera pas monter. Elle appelle l'appartement du dessus. Elle aurait pu appeler n'importe lequel. Une voix d'homme retentit.

— Excusez-moi, j'aimerais qu'on m'ouvre la porte de l'immeuble. J'aimerais faire une surprise à quelqu'un sauf que cette personne n'est pas là pour m'ouvrir, c'est une surprise normale. C'est tombé sur vous, ça aurait pu tomber sur... monsieur et madame... Brock. Vous pouvez m'ouvrir ?

Un grisonnement se fait entendre, elle peut ouvrir la porte. Elle dit merci à l'interlocuteur mais la personne est déjà partie. Elle monte les escaliers pour rejoindre l'appartement de Fleur. Devant la porte, elle prend sa respiration et frappe. A travers la porte elle entend la voix de la mère à Fleur lui dire que c'est pour elle. Elle entend ses pas aller vers la porte, elle voit la poignée se baisser et Fleur ouvrir. Dès qu'elle la voit, elle veut fermer la porte sauf que Hermione la bloque avec son bras.

— Laisse moi trente secondes, après je pars.

Fleur se retourne, ne force pas pour fermer la porte alors Hermione rentre.

— Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

Elle fait une pause ce qui fait qu'elle a l'attention de Fleur qui lève le regard vers elle.

— Non, ce n'était pas ça que je devais te dire. Enfin si, je suis désolée. Mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un m'a dit que pour tenter de tout arranger entre nous, il faut que je te dise toute la vérité, tout ce que tu ne sais pas. Ça va être long je te préviens mais ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît.

Elle attend une réaction de Fleur, elle acquiesce juste de la tête.

— Pour commencer, je t'aime. Mais je n'ai pas aimé que toi. Il s'appelait Jeremy, ça tu le sais. Il est mort il y a trois ans. Par ma faute. On venait de rentrer de notre lune de miel, Venise comme je t'avais dit. On était fous amoureux de l'autre, on aurait pu tout faire pour que l'on soit heureux. On voulait en enfant, on espérait concevoir notre enfant à Venise, on s'était dit que c'était une belle histoire à lui raconter plus tard. Je ne suis jamais tombée enceinte et je n'ai plus jamais eu la chance d'essayer de l'être. On était proches, il aimait poser ses mains sur mes jambes quand je conduisais. On riait, on espérait un bel avenir. Je roulais un peu trop vite, je n'avais pas fait attention à la vitesse. En tout cas, j'ai vu le feu rouge mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de freiner. J'ai cru qu'on allait passer, j'ai calculé dans ma tête, on avait le temps de passer sauf que non. De la gauche est venue une voiture. C'est lui qui a pris le choc. Il a été tué sur le coup, sa tête a heurté la fenêtre de la voiture. Moi, l'airbag m'a sauvée d'après les médecins. Mais je m'en fiche, je sais juste que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. J'ai sa mort sur ma conscience. J'aurais dû piler quitte à ce qu'on se fasse rentrer dedans par l'arrière, au moins il n'aurait pas été mort. Il aurait dû être encore là mais non, à cause de moi.

— Si il était encore là, moi je ne t'aurais pas.

— De toute façon, tu ne veux plus de moi maintenant, car j'ai bu. Il est mort, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, il était l'amour de ma vie. Personne ne m'a aidée. On m'a juste dit « je suis désolé pour toi, sois forte. » Comment on fait pour être forte quand une partie de nous n'est plus là par notre faute ? Sa famille ne m'a jamais reparlé, ils ont appuyés sur le fait que c'était de ma faute. J'ai juste trouvé une issue dans l'alcool. La première fois, j'ai bu son alcool préféré, j'avais l'impression d'être encore avec lui, de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Puis j'ai compris que quand j'étais ivre, j'oubliais son absence. Alors j'ai continué, à chaque fois que je venais à penser qu'il n'était plus là. Depuis que tu as essayé de m'aider, boire, c'était quand je n'avais rien à faire, quand je n'avais rien pour m'occuper et Logan était dans sa chambre, il travaillait, je ne voulais pas l'embêter alors j'ai bu un verre. Ça aurait dû être qu'un seul verre sauf que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en prendre un autre et ainsi de suite. C'est pareil que la cigarette et toi sauf que je tue mon foie et toi tes poumons.

Fleur sourit à la dernière phrase de Hermione. Elle a les larmes aux yeux à cause de cette vérité qu'elle découvre.

— Et mon mal de hanche, je ne l'ai pas inventé pour que nos bouches se retrouvent proches et pour que tu m'embrasses. L'accident m'a fait ça. J'ai un problème, elle me fait mal très rapidement et régulièrement.

Fleur s'avance vers Hermione et l'embrasse. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, elle ne pouvait pas écouter une nouvelle vérité sans lui apporter son soutien. Depuis qu'elle l'a vue elle voulait l'embrasser, l'avoir contre elle mais elle était en colère. Là, la colère s'est dissipée et elle ne veut que le bonheur de Hermione. Après un long baiser, elle colle son front à celui de Hermione. La brune ferme les yeux alors que Fleur lui parle.

— Je suis tellement désolée. Ne l'oublie jamais, s'il te plait. Apprend juste à vivre avec moi. Mais moi je t'aime, je n'ai pas à juger de savoir si tu mérites d'être avec nous. C'est auprès de Logan que tu dois t'excuser.

Hermione lâche Fleur et va vers la chambre de Logan. Elle frappe à la porte et entre. La mère de Fleur se lève du lit, passe à côté d'elle. A sa hauteur, elle pose son pouce sur sa lèvre supérieure et fait un geste pour essuyer du rouge à lèvre de Fleur qui était resté après leur baiser. Puis elle part et ferme la porte. Hermione vient s'asseoir à côté de Logan qui fixe le sol. Elle pose sa main à côté de sa jambe, ne voulant pas le toucher pour pas qu'il ait de gestes violents envers elle.

— Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'étais sur les nerfs, un rien m'a fait mal réagir. Sans parler de ma hanche.

— C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te poser des questions, je ne suis qu'un enfant. Et désolé pour ta hanche, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

— Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas. Tu me pardonnes ?

Il hausse les épaules, elle a l'impression de voir Fleur avec la tête qu'il fait. D'un coup il se retourne vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pose les siens dans son dos et le garde comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes.

— Merci Logan.

— Merci pour maman, je n'aurais jamais dû vous séparer.

— C'est fini maintenant, on oublie tout ça.


End file.
